


All We Needed Was A Purpose

by singeramg



Series: Destiny With A Purpose [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Darcy, Avenger Loki, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Rough Sex, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sexual Content, Terrible at tagging, You might wanna smack a hoe, darcy is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO "A Burden With A Glorious Purpose" Darcy has a lot of new things in her life, new family, new powers, Avenger member, and of course her relationship with reformed villain Loki Laufeyson. Can their love withstand new secrets, shifty,eye-patch wearing men and old enemies? Or will they fall apart without ever finding their true purpose? Darcy L/Loki Tony/Pep Thor/Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in the game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but myself so don't sue me... anyone.. namely Marvel...
> 
> Hi EVERYBODY! So if first off thanks for checking this story out, and sticking with it! If you don't know already, this is a SEQUEL! So you will be confused if you have not read "A Burden With Glorious Purpose" first, this story was not created to be stand alone :) if your haven't read the other story, go check it out on my profile page and then come back to read this one.
> 
> To those who followed the first story here:
> 
> Thank you! just a small authors' note that this story starts off about one month after the epilogue.
> 
> Okay that's all! :x

Chapter 1: All We Needed Was A Purpose:

"Oh come on Tony! Do we have to do this? Please say we don't! "

Darcy was sitting in a chair down in Tony's lab in Tony's completely redone house. Tony was in his jeans and an old motor oil covered shirt as he worked on some modifications and upgrades to the suit. He was working diligently, but he was also holding a conversation with his recently discovered half-sister.

"Darcy, I realize you don't like the whole press thing, but eventually somebody is going to figure out that you my dear are related to me. There are already speculations about your role in the Avengers, and we have to do this to take the heat off of them discovering your powers."

Darcy knew he was right, that still didn't mean she wanted to go along with this.

"Okay so if we have to tell the world that I'm your long-lost sister then why can't we just send out one big memo to all the major news networks and tell them. I don't see why we have to throw a whole introduction party."

Tony started laughing as he welded a custom piece onto the newest prototype.

"A) I am Tony Stark, I wouldn't be me if I didn't throw a huge birthday party announcing you as my little sister to the world. B) On a more serious note, we really do have to explain your sudden involvement with the Avengers. You kinda just popped up out of nowhere, and now we have to explain that. What better way than to use the excuse that my parents hid you from the world to save you from death threats and kidnapping plots because of what they did for a living. They saw it as the only way to protect you. Darcy, it's the only way to give you a reason to be a part of the Avengers without blowing your cover. I'll be damned if we let this fester and some idiot decides to try to figure out why you are with us, and hurts you or himself in the process. So we are having the party."

Tony said to Darcy in his "I'm serious" tone, and Darcy knew his mind was made up and she couldn't change it. Darcy was more nervous than she had ever been, it was scary, the whole world would know she was a Stark and she would be forever attached to Iron Man. She didn't care so much about that part, as she did that she may lose what little privacy she did have. She wanted to spend her 21st birthday getting wasted with the Avengers that could get wasted (Steve, and Bruce couldn't) and then spending some alone time with her very sexy boyfriend. Now she had to spend it all dressed up and rubbing elbows with people who she had never even met.

"Fine. I will go along with this party, but I better get a nice present!"

"I've got a great one in mind."

Tony said clearly lying.

"Sure you do. Also after I put on this little parade I want a vacation. The last one you guys went on I wasn't exactly invited because of my lack of a boyfriend."

"Darcy you still could have gone."

"Yea, but who wants to be around a bunch of in love couples when all you want to do is rip somebody's heart out with a very dull and crude knife and the step on it repeatedly until it bursts."

Darcy said twirling a screwdriver in her hand.

"Thanks for giving me a visual. I will ask Pepper to make sure after this media circus ends that we can take a vacation anywhere you would like to go."

Darcy's eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face.

"Thank You."

"Anytime, besides it's not a big deal. We are Billionaires."

"No, you are a billionaire."

Darcy rolled her eyes playfully and stood up to leave.

"Wait, I need your help with something."

"Shoot."

"Hey Jarvis is Pepper around?"

"No sir, she is at the L.A office downtown, with happy. Would you like to contact her?"

"No. Just tell me when she is headed home. Also pull up the "M File""

"I will do so sir. For the secure M File I need the password sir."

"Oh yea. It's May fifth nineteen ninety-three"

Darcy balked at her birthday being the password for a file that Tony had deemed so secure that it needed a password on top of the other countless protections he had on his files.

"Password Correct: What action would you like to proceed with Mr. Stark?"

"Pull all jpg files for viewing in this file into slide-show view. Darcy look through those and tell me which one do you think Pepper is going to like the most."

Darcy looked at him oddly, but clicked start on the presentation anyway. Once the first picture appeared a smile appeared on her face and she gave a happy scream.

"AHHHHHH! Anthony Stark are these what I think they are?"

Darcy looked at the pictures of beautiful engagement rings go across her screen slowly. Tony rolled his eyes at Darcy's uncharacteristic girlish behavior, knowing that anytime a girl saw something like this, they get emotional. Even the sarcasm of Darcy Lewis couldn't beat the sight of 15-karat diamonds, exotic gems and rare stones.

"Awe, my bro is getting married. I knew you had it in you Stark."

"She has to say yes first Dar Dar."

Darcy glared at Tony through her tears.

"Don't call me Dar Dar."

She said, wiping her cheeks.

"Don't call me Anthony."

He countered.

"Fair enough. And trust me she will say yes."

"How do you know? Did you guys talk about it over your last lady day?"

Tony was referring to when She, Pepper, Jane, Nat, Beth (Steve's girlfriend), and Peggy (Bruce's girlfriend) took some much deserved girl time and did something for themselves together. All the guys went somewhere and did the same thing, usually came home drunk and trying to make a very nosy sandwich while giggling not to wake us up (Loki, Thor, and Tony thoroughly deny giggling).

"No, trust me if she has stuck by you through ALL of your drama and never walked away. Trust me she's not going to run at a marriage proposal. In fact she might just say "about time", like I have been saying, all along I might add."

Tony looked away, knowing she was right.

"I really do need your help; I think you can help me pick out the best one."

"Yeah, give me a minute to look at them."

She flipped through the pictures, and stopped on a classic princess cut 10-karat diamond set in platinum with 3-karat solitaire diamonds surrounding the large stone. It was breath-taking, and Darcy knew it would be perfect for Pepper who deserved every diamond she got for having to put up with Tony.

"This one is it Tony."

He came over from his work and looked over her shoulder.

"You are sure?"

"Of course. It's perfect and lord knows Pepper deserves a rock like that to balance out your ego."

She joked getting up from the chair; Tony had Jarvis send an email to the designer and let him know he planned on visiting him tomorrow to purchase the ring in a size 6. The jeweler confirmed an appointment for Noon.

"So where is your lover boy?"

"You know if Loki ever hears you call you that he will attempt to maim you."

Tony laughed.

"Yea, well he can't do any worse than damn Vanaheim training room does to me when we go. Damn dummy tasers you every time their weapons hit you."

"Trust me I know. But your reflexes started off better than mine anyway, so you should pick it up easier than I first did."

"Sure if you say so."

Tony went back to working on his project. Of course being related to her meant he was an Elemental as well, and while She had crazy eye flipping colors and strange bursts of strength at the beginning, Tony's inheritance was relatively easier on him, he didn't need the arch reactor anymore, but he kept it in to have a place to focus his magical core into (a trick Loki taught him), and while they were super intelligent, Tony was like a whole other level of genius, he could read a 800 page book in an hour, and recite it back to anybody word for word. They always knew he was super intelligent (Who else could become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight... Literally) but since he started actually trying to make use of his powers, his intelligence had increased ten-fold. His eyes could flip colors like Darcy, except he had the control from the beginning because he had watched her go through it first. He did get annoyed every now and again and his eyes changed so he took to making sure he had sunglasses on whenever he left the house.

"Loki is taking me to Vanaheim tomorrow, are you going?"

"Nope, I promised Pepper I actually be present at this board meeting, so I can't skip out, but Nat has been begging to go. Take her instead."

"I'll see if Loki will, but he's been adamant on not taking too many people as not to overextend his welcome."

"What's the difference if she goes or I go? A body is a body."

"The difference is we can prove our worthiness to use the room to those of Vanaheim if need be, I don't want Nat hurt if they decide to mess with us that day."

"I have a feeling it will work out fine; besides you know she will do her brooding thing if we don't get her in that training room at least once. You know I hate it when you ladies brood."

Tony said jokingly, and Darcy consented to convincing Loki to give Nat one day in the room.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm going to make dinner, because I swear if we have one more box of fried rice in the refrigerator I am going to scream."

"I agree. Get to work."

He joked, but Darcy glared at him, and left the room to his laughing. If his glass on the steps leading to the main level of the house wasn't so expensive she would use that material destruction spell Loki taught her and destroy the glass.

Darcy walked into the kitchen and started cooking pasta for dinner. She wasn't sure if Thor was joining them for dinner, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared if he was...

Darcy got about half way done with dinner when she heard the small tell-tell sign that Loki had popped into the room. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him from behind while she was bent over grabbing the stuff for the salad out the fridge.

"Well hello to you too."

She stood back up and Loki let her go so she could sit the stuff down on the counter, she greeted him properly with a kiss and went to get back to work.

"How was your day in Asgard?"

Darcy asked while trying not to cut her fingers off cutting tomatoes. Loki sat at a bar stool, and dropped leaned his torso on the countertop.

"Trying. I love my mother, but I swear if she asks me to move home one more time I am going to ruin her favorite part of the garden."

Darcy laughed and kept working.

"I think she's just worried about you. All mothers do it. My mom did the same until I turned 14 and she realized I wasn't going to grow out of the dark lipstick and giving myself neon colored highlights when the mood fitted me. It's her job."

"I know, it's just frustrating. I'm hoping Thor's marriage to Lady Jane will turn the attention for me to move home or settle down."

Darcy froze at the words "settle down" she wasn't thinking of settling down anytime soon, but the way he said it, did it mean he didn't want that...ever?

"She wants you to settle down?"

"Well yes. She says that I would be less reclusive if I had someone to share goals and ideals with. I told her I had that, but she would scare you off with all her codling. Then she backed off...temporarily."

Darcy let out the breath she had been holding in. They had never discussed each other's family in the sense of the future, and what they planned on doing if the time ever came to meet the family. Up until that moment she wasn't even sure that his parents knew about her.

"Darcy you seem to be over-analyzing something, would you like to talk about it, or do you plan to tell me later."

She decided that with all the madness that was about to happen with the party and Tony, she might want to have this conversation now rather than later.

"I realize it's only been like 7 months since the whole evil elf thing and we've been together since like 2 months before that but I guess you mentioned me to Queen Frigga I guess it just got me thinking about future family introductions."

Loki looked at the slightly blushing Darcy; he could tell she was a bit nervous. He had every intention of taking her to his parents; he just thought she wouldn't be ready for that yet.

"What about them?"

"I was thinking about when it's time for us to meet the parents."

"When would you like to meet my mother? She has been all but begging since she first heard of you."

"You'd leave a choice like this up to me?"

Darcy asked taking the bagged lettuce and putting it into a bowl. She couldn't just stand still, so moving around was the only way to hide her nervousness.

"Of course, I am ready whenever you may be ready to."

"What if I said tomorrow?"

"I'd say pack a bag, you know one day in your time is the equivalent of two days on Asgard."

"So you've really spent two days with your family, and you've only been gone a day to me."

"Exactly. So if you are serious then I'm sure my mother would not be opposed to having me back. Are you ready for me to meet your family?"

"Yea, I guess. I mean my family barely accepts me, but we could give it a shot if you want."

"Darcy you are skating around the question. Are you ready to go to Asgard?"

Darcy looked at Loki and breathed in deep. This could go horribly wrong or absolutely perfect...

"Yes, but not tomorrow. I want you to meet mine first..."

*At Dinner*

Thor and Jane had joined them for dinner and Darcy was immediately glad her instincts had been correct. Thor spoke of his day surveying the kingdom with Odin and Loki. Then Jane spoke up...

"So I have some great news!"

"Really, what is it?"

Pepper asked politely, and forking some pasta into her mouth afterwards.

"All-Father has decided when I will be given my test to be made Aesir."

Darcy's mouth dropped open. Jane was positively glowing with excitement, and almost selfishly Darcy was happy not just for her best friend but also for the fact that maybe this was the last straw standing in the way of having their friendship like it used to be. They had been a bit pressed to talk since the whole incident with Loki almost dying and Jane saying some pretty hurtful things to her. They could talk about everything good that was going on, except for her and Loki. Darcy knew he best friend enough to know that she just couldn't handle that yet. Darcy honestly still thought that was still a bit selfish, but she valued the friendship too much to push the issue, besides if everything worked out with her test, Jane would get over the issues she had with Loki.

"That's AWESOME! When is this going to take place?"

Darcy said, smiling at Jane. Thor was the one to answer though.

"Father has given Darcy time to settle all mortal affairs for she will have to live on Asgard for a year of your mortal time, to adjust to her new power, and learn the duties of Queen from our mother. The test will not occur for a few months yet, but we are still excited."

Thor's words didn't sit right with the young Elemental, "get affairs in order" no matter where you were from that phrase never bode well for the person getting told the expression. Darcy wouldn't ruin her best friend's happiness, but she knew she would have to warn her before the test. She smiled back and Jane and then pretended to be very interested at the food she cooked.

"So it looks like we will have another team member soon."

Tony said happily, and hoisting his glass of water toward Jane, although he had figured out the hidden meaning behind the words too. Jane laughed and sipped at her water back at him. Loki noticed the look on Darcy's face before she hid it away behind a smile. She had figured out what he had as soon as he heard Odin speak the words.

Lady Jane was Doomed...


	2. Its My Birthday? Damn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Darcy Birthday and it's time to tell the world exactly who she is...

Chapter 2: All We Needed Was A Purpose

*One week later*

Darcy woke up to no one lying next to her on her overly large bed. It wasn't odd for her because often Loki would wake up before her to go meditate and whatever else he did before she got up for the day. She got up from the bed, her reliable Mickey PJ's covering her body, as she stood to go onto her patio to look out at the gorgeous ocean view she had.

"You know the view is much better when you are in the mirror."

Loki said coming to trap her against the railing; well it was more like a wall.

"You're so sweet when you want to be. Thank you."

"Only to you and only because it's your birthday."

Darcy froze, how could she forget?! Today was her birthday, and the same day Tony would make his announcement. She had spent the whole week preparing for it with Pepper, getting dresses, accessories, talking to caterers, bakers (for which she could only taste the cake, Pepper would not let her see the design of said cake), and etc, Darcy had been busy all week, and on her free time she spent dreading the party. What if the whole world hated her? What if they felt like she didn't deserve to be on the Avengers and said so to her face? Could she control herself enough not to flip out and reveal her powers? She had invited her parents, but they said they hadn't wanted to be a part of the farce, but that they would celebrate when she came home with her little boyfriend.

Yes, Darcy had officially planned to take Loki home, but it wouldn't be until after her press tour with Tony. She scoffed to herself, Pepper A.K.A "The PR Queen" said they would be opening and dedicating new hospital wings and schools all around the world. Also she had planned for them to be hand-donating checks and spending time at foster homes so the world would sympathize with their situation. Darcy didn't like playing with the minds of people, but she had to think of it as saving lives with the lie she was helping spin...

"How could I forget it was my birthday? Oh maybe I because I was trying to block out the future pain from my mind."

Darcy said walking onto the patio outside, letting the cool, salty air brush over her.

"The day of your birth was one of greatest in all eternity. We should celebrate it thoroughly."

Loki said to Darcy who rolled her eyes at the statement.

"If you say so."

"I do, and you will enjoy this day. No. Matter. What."

Loki truly did believe that this day was an amazing day, because it was the day that Darcy came to be and without her he'd probably be lost and living in a dark realm of fantasies ,and dark delights to which he'd never escape.

"We'll see about that."

"We will."

Loki pulled her closer to him, then in a wave of green magic from his finger tips; Darcy felt a weight on her neck. She gasped and looked at him questioningly. He said nothing, but smirked at her. She grinned and broke loose, to go look in the mirror at her vanity.

On her neck was a thin golden chain; attached to the chain was a pendant of a gold snake, its emerald gem eyes shining just as brightly as the ones standing behind her waiting patiently for a reaction. She studied the beautiful gift, the snake was about the size of a normal drop necklace but it curved into an S pattern, its head appearing to be slithering toward her cleavage area, (not that she minded). She smiled brightly, and tossed her arms around his neck, and began kissing him intently. He started laughing at her as they pulled away.

"I take it you like your gift."

"Like it? No."

His face changed to confused at her non-sarcastic tone meaning she was serious. Why didn't she like it? Was that kiss a pity kiss, for being so stupid as to give her this present?

"But..."

"I love it!"

She wasted no time jumping up, gripping his waist with her legs, and pulling his mouth into another kiss. Loki had no choice but to respond, and ended up mashing her against the vanity top, and as she rested her butt on the top and ran his hands over her body. Darcy wanted to thank him, over and over again; she was going to get started on the first thank you when there was a knock on their door. They huffed apart, their breathing labored, as Loki rested his forehead against hers trying to will away his erection down so he was appropriate for the visitor, who he had a mild hatred for right now. The knock sounded again, this time followed by a voice.

"Darcy Stark-Lewis I know you are in there, and I know your awake. Jarvis already told me. Open the door please."

Pepper sounded off to Darcy through the door, and then knocked again.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Damn cockblocker" Darcy said under her breath. Loki laughed and moved so she could get up fully off the vanity. Darcy walked to yank open the door, glaring somewhat angrily at the red-head.

"I'm glad I didn't have to get Nat up here. You know how she gets when she hasn't eaten and I'm just going to get out her way if you aren't downstairs in 10 minutes."

Pepper joked and started walking down the hallway. She stopped half way to the end and yelled...

"Happy Birthday Darcy!"

Darcy mumbled something about figuring out how to rework the hot and cold water pipes only in Tony and Peppers bathroom. Loki shook his head, and straightened out his rumbled clothing.

"All day they are going to be acting like it's not my birthday and it's theirs."

Loki rolled his eyes at her rambling and lay down across the bed waiting for to get ready. All this birthday business reminded him that while Darcy and Tony were Elementals and capable of achieving great things they were still mortal.

Their mother raising them on Midgard had its consequences. As Elemental children they should have had the apple of Idun woven into their diets since birth, and they would enjoy one a year from then on, but they hadn't because of Maria Stark's need to protect and hide her children. Loki momentarily wondered if Odin would test them for their immortality or because of their status of being the last two of their kind, would he allow the work they've done on Earth to be the test and grant them the apples; they would need to live forever.

"Ms. Stark, Ms. Potts says that you have five minutes remaining."

Darcy continued to grumble and walked out the bathroom pulling on a button down shirt per Pepper's instructions yesterday. Pepper had told her she had to wear one so she didn't ruin her hair after it got done for the ball/party/bombshell dropping thing tonight.

"Tony better be lucky he's my brother. I know he has talked Pepper into torturing me into conventional standards of beauty for tonight."

Loki laughed at the absurdity of her statement.

"He has no need to torture into beauty; you are already such a thing."

"Don't try to butter me up so I'll behave, I know what you're doing..."

"Oh no if I was "buttering" you up as you so adequately put it love, trust me you will KNOW it without a doubt. Now let's go before Lady Potts comes back up here, and attempts to drag you out by your ears...again."

Darcy rolled her eyes. He had to bring up that one time Darcy refused to get out of bed to go with her to handle party business and she came in her room and dragged her out of bed by her ear. Needless to say Darcy had to wear sunglasses for the first couple of hours while she calmed down enough to change her eyes back to their brown color. Darcy decided not to let the statement fluster her more than she already was, and walked out the room Loki following close behind, his footsteps so light, that if she hadn't known he followed her out the room, she would have no clue he was there.

After 3 minutes, the pair made it to the kitchen area where everyone sat waiting for her to enter. Bruce and his girlfriend were both sitting at the dining room table that was visible from where they were standing because of the open floor plan of the large house. Steve and Beth sat on the opposite end talking about the latest baseball game (Their love for the sport gave them something to talk about all the time. It was also one thing that was consistent from his era) Nat and Clint were standing in a corner of the room making sure they had a view of everyone in it as usual. Thor had eaten his poptart and Jane was drinking some water, Thor was the first to notice Loki and Darcy enter the room. He jumped from his seat and threw his overly large arms around Darcy.

"Happy Day of Birth Lady Darcy!"

She hugged him back and since his loud welcome had alerted everyone she had arrived she accepted birthday greetings from everyone. Then Pepper and Tony came down the steps.

"How did you arrive down here after me, when you badgered me for 10 minutes to be down here?"

Darcy asked, as Pepper smiled at her from her spot on the steps.

"You and your brother are impossible to wake up! I had to take extreme measures just to get him out of bed."

Darcy looked at Tony, whose hair was wet, and at Pepper's words his eyes flashed to gray, but only for a moment.

"Did it have to be cold water Pep."

"Yes. If it was warm you could have pee'd yourself."

She said matter-of-factly, while Tony rolled his eyes at her logic.

"Yea, because that's been proven by your testing Pep, Starks do not pee themselves over warm water.

Tony said leaning on the railing.

"Well cold water got you out of bed didn't it?"

Pepper then spoke up, while looking down at her phone.

"Okay everybody today is the big day for Ms. Darcy Stark-Lewis! I'm so glad that the plane got you all here in time, that means we can stay on schedule. So guys I ordered all of your tuxes for the evening, but you do have a fitting in about an hour just to make sure they fit right. Then you guys have some time to groom, and after that you have some free time until you get dressed and meet us back here. Got it?"

They all agreed that they understood, so Pepper continued.

"Ladies, we have a spa day planned, hair and nails will be done, we have time for a bite to eat before we go, but it has to be quick. After we leave the salon, we can come and get dressed, and leave for the venue. So say your goodbye's ladies because your men won't see you until later."

Pepper said with a determined look in her eye, and turning to face Tony. Darcy faced Loki (who had been standing next to her) and she gave him her best puppy dog facial expression.

"There is still time to poof us to Brazil"

"And face the wrath of the Avengers, I don't think so my dear. Now behave today and later you will get the other part of your gift."

Darcy watched as his mouth turned into a smirk and she stepped closer to him, mashing her body against his.

"Second Part of my gift? Really? Now what might that be?"

"You know that little Jötun tongue trick you like so much is always a possibility."

He said while flashing her, his tongue that was now dark blue , almost black against the paleness of his skin. Darcy shivered in excitement. Loki was always few degrees colder than most people on average, but once before he turned his tongue Jötun during a certain oral activity with Darcy and she couldn't get enough of it. She had often asked for him to change to full Frost Giant during their sessions of love-making but he was highly reluctant for her to see him as a full on frost giant. Nobody, not even Thor knew what he looked like in that form fully. Malekith had seen him change his face and arms but he hadn't done it for anyone willingly. He found the form repulsive and he knew once Darcy saw him as the monster he was, she would leave him. So he placated her by changing his tongue blue for her. He did have to admit, he loved her reactions under his ministrations with a blue tongue, but he didn't do it often and Darcy sensing his reluctance to change, didn't ask him often.

"Really... I think I may just behave today. But what if I'm bad?"

She taunted him, a mischievous look in her eyes. He countered with one if his own and spoke.

"Well I would hate to spank the birthday girl, but if the need arrives then I will have to follow the punishment procedure. Now stop procrastinating the inevitable, and join the other women. Have fun on this date, or at least try."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll make an effort to follow the rules, but only because I want my second gift. Not that I'm opposed to the punishment."

Darcy kissed Loki goodbye and followed Pepper to the car that was waiting to take the group of women to their torture sessions...

*Hours later*

Darcy would think she would be used to dressing up for events, but she would say that most of the time she was not shocked, but tonight even she wasn't sure who was in the mirror. Pepper had outdone herself this time. While Pepper had forced her to go dress shopping, she was merely an oversized Barbie doll. Pepper hadn't even let her see the dress in the mirror. All Darcy had known that it was black and it had a halter-top neckline. Now she stood in the full length mirror, Pepper and Jane grinning like mad women because of seeing her jaw drop the way it had when she had first saw herself. They saw it as a job well done, and Darcy couldn't find it in her snarky vocabulary to disagree. Her eyes were done with heavy eyeliner and mascara that made her brown eyes pop, her lips were glossed with light pink lip gloss, her remaining make up light and dewy which was a far cry from her normally dark make up and red lips for events such as these. Her hair was in an elegant up-do, with a lot of designer hairpins that despite the overwhelming need to take them out was the only thing holding the gorgeous hairdo in place.

"So do you like the way you look, if you don't, blame Tony he made the tailor..."

Pepper said beginning her rant. Darcy held up her hands for Pepper to stop talking, and to calm down.

"I love it Pepper. I look... Wow."

Darcy checked herself out again, admiring the black halter-top dress with a mildly plunging neckline, no back except for a tied string across her back to hold it in place, and had the sides of it cut out surrounded with gold accents where the cut outs on both sides were. She didn't remember the dress having a slit up her leg when she tried it on (Nor did she remember the cut outs) but she liked the new additions to the dress. She supposed those were what Pepper was referring to when she said to blame Tony.

"Really, because I told Tony he may be maimed for this, he told the tailor to change all the stuff about the dress."

"Pep, it's great. I really like how it makes my boobs look."

Darcy joked to the women, but in honesty had been telling the truth. Her rack did look great if she thought so herself. They all laughed at Darcy's comment while grabbing their purses and/ or shawls, and left to descend the steps to their dates...

Loki had never truly found himself speechless, nor had he found himself unable to catch his breath when he wanted it, but on this night it had happened all at once at the sight of Darcy descending the steps of Stark's house. He wasn't how he controlled himself when she made her way toward him, her leg peeking out from her dress every time she stepped, each time it got dangerously higher. It took all the powers that be for Loki not to throw her over his shoulder and run her to their room. To him she looked every bit of the goddess she was born to be. She stopped in front of him and twirled around so that he could see it, and then looked at him expectantly. When he still couldn't find his words, she began to laugh and pressed herself to him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Tony perked up at her words, and when he realized the god was stunned into a happy silence he gave a loud whoop and hot five-d Clint and Nat who had smirks on their faces.

"I finally did it! I finally got him to be speechless! God of Mischief without his words! Priceless!"

Tony was giving himself a verbal pat on the back for finally accomplishing what none of the Avengers could do. Loki snapping out of it stared at her his mouth turning into a smirk when he took note she was still wearing his gift.

"You look amazing My Love."

He bent down to kiss her lips and she smiled when he pulled away.

"All I get is a peck?"

"It's all my self-control can handle right now and in order to go to this party, I must have some form of self-control, or we will not leave this house."

"But that's what I want to happen..."

Pepper came over and stopped Darcy from pulling Loki back up the steps she had just come down.

"Ooh No you don't. Too much planning has gone into this. You're going..."

Darcy huffed and pouted, catching Loki's eye so he could maybe poof them away to where the rest of the Avenger weren't. Recognizing the look in her eyes that he often had in his own, he shook his head 'no' at her, quickly shutting down any ideas or plans she had.

"Alright everyone we've got to go, or the whole night will be thrown off."

The party began to file out the door, and into the awaiting cars. They drove for 15 minutes before arriving at the party, and Darcy knew once she went inside there was no turning back. Apprehension was written all over her face and as Loki helped her from the car, he whispered in her ear.

"You must relax; things will go fine this evening."

"I...I'm cool. Let's just get this over with."

Had he not been looking at the fear on her face, he wouldn't have known by the tone of her voice she was nervous.

He took her hand in his, and pulled her along the sidewalk leading to giant steps. Darcy cringed at the amount of paparazzi waiting for them to move closer so they could snap better pictures. Tony came over to Darcy and began to talk.

"Darcy I know you are nervous, but I promise it will be fine. I've got your back."

Tony gave her a sincere look and then straightened his tie and spoke.

"Besides remember you are a Stark now. They expect everything and nothing at all if that makes any sense. Just being confident is enough for them, even if you don't feel like it."

Darcy watched him grin at her then walk to Pepper side and together the two began walking toward the flashing lights, the Avengers in tow...

*Inside*

Darcy knew she had to put on a smile and act excited to be at the party. They were about thirty minutes into the party when Pepper came and told her to join Tony in walking onto the stage so he could make the announcement.

"How is everyone doing this evening?"

The crowd cheered in response, and Tony flashed his wide smile and continued.

"Sounds like you all are having a good time. That's great! So for all of you that read the invite to this great party, as you know this is a 21st birthday celebration for the Newest Avenger Darcy! Everybody give her a round of applause!"

Once again the crowd cheered him on.

"Yea, now this has been a big year for the Avengers and me as a person. You see not only did the Avengers gain a kick-ass new member but Darcy and I gained family we didn't know we had. So my first deed to make up for the lost time as big brother was to throw her this totally awesome birthday bash! How do you like it Darcy?"

He held the mic toward my face for me to speak.

"It's great! One of the best birthdays I've ever had. Want to know why?"

"Sure."

They yelled and cheered for her answer.

"Alcohol."

The crowd laughed and cheered, more confident she continued on.

"No, but really. This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had. Tony was right in saying this has been a big year for us. I mean becoming an Avenger is big enough on its own, but you add in finding out Tony Stark is your long-lost sibling and you've got a hell of a year."

The crowd began to whisper among themselves as her and Tony's words sunk in.

"So thank you Tony. This day has been great! And thank you everyone for joining me in celebrating this happy occasion and please drink for me!"

Darcy smiled at the crowd, and despite the shock they all had at hearing the news that this girl was the long-lost sister of the infamous Tony Stark, they clapped, and Darcy turned to leave the stage when Tony said...

"Oh no you don't you don't think you're getting off that easy, I have a gift for you!"

Darcy looked at Tony who grinned at her and started laughing when Darcy turned around and the curtain they had been standing in front of dropped and she found her own all black corvette with black and red leather interior, all presented to her with a big red bow on top. Tony handed her the keys and she jumped him for a hug.

"No freaking away Tony! This is awesome!"

"Now you don't think I would force you through all of this and not get you something nice as 'thank you for participating' gifts do you?"

Darcy shook her head 'no' and got in the driver side of the car, even though she couldn't drive it anywhere yet because they were of course still inside. She got back out and hugged Tony again.

"This is so like the sweet 16 I never got, but better y'all want to know why?."

She said into the microphone.

"Alcohol?"

Some party goer yelled out causing everybody to laugh.

"No, well ok maybe a little bit, but no really this has been great because I've never had a room full of people around to celebrate just me, and the fact that everyone came out tonight show the support we have. So with that being said thank you!"

Tony took the mic back from Darcy who was itching to get off the stage and back to Loki who had been intently watching their banter from his spot off to the side of the room.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff, let's get back to the partying."

People clapped as the two left the stage, camera flashing, all grasping to get good pictures of the siblings for all the press they were about to get.

After that little announcement Darcy didn't have a lot of time to breathe, all of a sudden everyone wanted to meet her, shake her hand, take a picture with her. Loki was used to the clamoring of people because of his Princely status at home. This had happened more often times than not and he had to handle it accordingly, so this wasn't a big deal to him. Darcy on the other hand was a bit flustered in trying to accommodate everyone, so when saw her chance she took it and escaped to the bathroom. She gave herself a break for 5 minutes and had devised a plan to get to the bar before anybody saw her, but she knew the likelihood of that was slim to none, Tony had devised this dress so that she would get all the attention. She snuck out the bathroom, and tried to take the wall all the way to the side of the bar. She got close before a muscular guy stopped her; he was a sandy blonde, with crystal blue eyes, and a tall stature.

"Ms. Darcy Stark?"

Darcy mentally groaned and turned around, fake smile on her face.

"Yes hello. You are?"

"My name is Kyle. I have to say that the Stark family is a very lucky one."

Darcy couldn't figure out why the man with the charming smile was so familiar to her.

"Really why are we so lucky? The wealth?"

"Oh No, they made good-looking kids. Well at least they made beautiful women."

Darcy blushed slightly, but in same instance she was looking for a way out the conversation before other people trapped her. In all honesty she was just ready to go home.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I have to go..."

"Could I interest you in a dance? You haven't had any fun all night."

"I'm sorry but I can't. Besides my boyfriend is waiting on me, so I'll have to decline."

I smiled nicely and began to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Oh come on just one dance won't hurt you."

He said to Darcy, giving her a kind smile. Darcy was just about to decline again when she felt arms encircle her waist.

"I was beginning to worry when we couldn't find you where you said you'd be. And who is this gentleman?"

Loki said to Darcy, nobody else could see past the nice words he offered, and take them for the in-between the lines meaning he had. He had really meant "What in the hell is this?"

"Umm...Loki this is Kyle, he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday. I was telling him we were just about to leave."

The two men shook hands as custom dictated but the pleasantry was fake. Darcy could tell Loki knew what Kyle really wanted from Darcy, and if they stayed much longer, they just might be peeling innocent Kyle from various parts of the room.

"It was nice to meet you Kyle, please enjoy the rest of the night."

She smiled at the man and pulled Loki away, his tense actions weren't helping her enjoy the night at all.

"I really am ready to go home."

"Was that male bothering you?"

Loki asked his hand on her lower back leading her over to the rest of the group.

"No, it was fine. I can handle myself."

"What did he want?"

"How do you know he didn't just want to say hello and meet me like everyone else?"

"I know the look of a lusting male, when I see it."

"He probably was lusting after me, I mean with this dress, just be happy most people have respected the fact I came with a date."

Darcy said with mirth in her voice, hoping to make Loki see it wasn't a big deal to be approached.

"That male...I just don't trust his intentions toward you. Besides the blatant lust there was other thing behind his eyes, other plans. He is not safe Darcy."

Darcy felt like his words were coming from a place of jealously, so she dismissed them with a kiss to his lips.

"It will be fine Loki, now if you're done. I think you said something about a second birthday gift that I get if I played nice. I'd say I've earned it."

Darcy smirked naughtily at him, and that effectively took his mind off the man who was watching them make their goodbye rounds so they could leave for the night...


	3. Meet the Lewis's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Party had a flaw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(
> 
> Here is the next chapter! *WARNING* Showers lemons will ensue in this chapter. If it's not your thing then skip the bolds and line breaks. I hope you like it!

Chapter 3: All We Needed Was A Purpose

*The Next Morning*

Darcy woke up to her cell phone blaring some ungodly loud ringtone. She looked at the time and saw 8am, which pissed her off, even if she was half wake. She and Loki hadn't gotten around to sleeping until 4 in the morning, not that she was complaining, she thoroughly enjoyed her second gift from Loki. Now the problem was whoever thought it was a good idea to call her at 8 in the morning, and why did they expect to live afterward. She reached over and grabbed the phone, pressing talk before sitting it on her ear, while she put her hand back down.

"Hello?"

"I'm glad you had a good birthday, did you forget to mention something to us dear?"

She heard her mom's disgruntled voice and that woke her up slightly.

"Mom?"

"Who else would it be?! Are you still sleeping? Get up!"

"Mom, mom! Hold on its like eight am here. What is the problem?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to do that?"

"Do what?! Just spit it already mom."

"Don't you get sassy with me Darcy this is serious!"

"Well if you just tell me already, then I wouldn't have a reason to get sassy."

Darcy was confused and the lack of sleep was not helping her understand what her mother was pissed about.

"Darcy"

"Mom, I swear you've got ten seconds to tell me what the problem is, or I'm hanging up with you."

"Thanks to you and your brothers little announcement our whole house is surrounded by press trying to the scoop on your life. We are all trapped in the house; your father can't even get his morning paper. Why didn't you warn us?!"

"I asked you to come out here for my party. You all refused."

Darcy had an inkling this might happen, but she had hoped that once they did the press tour that it would keep them away from her family until she could convince them to sit for one interview. She guessed she underestimated the crowd interest would spark so quickly.

"We can't leave our house!"

Darcy got up from the bed grabbing Loki's discarded shirt from last night on the way to the window.

"Jarvis pull up all the major news channels that are covering last night's news."

"Who is Jarvis? Why aren't you fixing this problem you caused!?"

Jarvis responded with a yes madam and displayed the news channels along her wall. Loki was waking up, slightly confused, but unlike most he choose to observe his surroundings then ask if he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"Mom just calm down give me some time to figure it out. You will be fine, but I need like 30 minutes to get a plan together."

"Fine, 30 minutes but I better hear from you."

"Alright mom. Bye."

Darcy hung up the phone, focusing on the projection in front of her. There were a lot of news channels having their breaking news story as Tony's major announcement from last night, all playing clips from the speech and pictures from the party and of her. Overnight they had begun digging into her life and had found out where she had lived, old classmates, and had indeed surrounded her parent's house. Little clips of her father swatting the camera people away, in his short bathrobe and socks. Darcy groaned and rested her forehead in her hand.

"Classy dad, real classy"

She mumbled under her breath. Loki sensing her distress, he made a pair of Midgardian boxers appear on his lower half.

"What has transpired that has you awake so early?"

"Damn media. They've swarmed my parents' house trying to get info on me and talk to them since our party last night. Now I've got pissed off parents and a hell of a clean up to do. Yo' Jarvis please dispatch the police to my parents house, then call the airport, have them ready Tony's private plane to depart in 3 hours, also wake up Tony and tell him this is all his fault, then tell him I want him to meet me downstairs before we leave."

"Will do . The tasks will be completed in a matter of minutes."

Loki wouldn't tell her for the sake of his reigning need to dominate, but he enjoyed watching her take control and do what needed to be done.

"I take it we are going to see your parents."

"Yeah, it looks like you are going to meet them a little earlier than planned. My family is the type that won't understand anything until I explain it to them, and if I don't do it face to face they will do the exact opposite of what we need them to do. So pack a bag, well that is if you want to go. If not I'll just go alone..."

"Darcy I'll go. Just get the details ready, and relax before you get stuck with Grey eyes, I assume you want to tell your parents first rather than show them."

Darcy nodded and huffed. She begrudgingly made her way into the bathroom, but the reason for her tiredness struck her, she grinned, and stopped turned to crook her finger to Loki.

"I was thinking we'd save so much time if we showered together."

Loki got his mischievous face on again and stalked to her.

"I was thinking the same thing, plus I'm sure there are some spots on your body I could clean for you."

*" BEGIN M HERE" *

Darcy nodded and kissed him, her soft lips passionately caressing his slightly cooler ones, as the leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. The more the tension built the harder the kiss became, and Loki's tongue prodded at her lips, and she immediately granted entrance. His tongue won the battle for dominance against hers, effectively causing her to want more. She pulled away so she could cut the water on for the shower. She turned around and buttoned the large shirt and watched the green in Loki's eyes turn the tale-tale dark green, almost black color signaling his desire. His boxers dissipated without a word or hand motion from him and he followed Darcy as she stepped into the large shower. Darcy stepped under the warm spray, the water ran down her body, and Loki hardened from the sight.

"Someone is happy to see me."

Loki smirked and pulled Darcy into his arms as he got under the water. He let his hands wander around her body.

"My Love I am never not 'happy' to see you. To see that I am the one who makes you so aroused for carnal pleasure, it does many things for me. To know that I can touch you here,"

Loki kneaded her breasts in her hands, his thumb of his right hand rubbing a circle pattern around Darcy's nipple making her softly bite her lip.

"And Here."

His other hand drifted to cup her sex, making sure he grazed her clit in the process; she gasped at the sensation and dropped her head to his chest for support.

"I also like being the one to make you feel pleasure. To have you fall apart from my touches is more than enough to make 'me' happy."

He began to run a few fingers up and down her folds, her small whispers of pleasure were not enough to satisfy his ego, so he circled the entrance to her body before plunging two fingers inside with much warning to Darcy, who gasped and stuttered from the force and unexpected entry.

"Mmm..."

Loki turned them so that she could rest her back against the wall. Darcy gripped the muscles of his forearms, continuing to worry her bottom lip. Loki stopped the biting with a kiss and she responded hungrily, and she hooked a leg on to his hip so that he could plunge in fingers harder. Loki loved to play with her body; it was like his own personal instrument that only he could ever know how to play, and what notes to hit that would cause Darcy to sing a beautiful song of pleasure. Wanting to hear the song, he wasted no time kissing down her body his lips joining his fingers. Darcy jolted when she felt his cold tongue on her most private of areas, she could tell by the temperature of said appendage that was slowly circling her bundle of nerves that this wasn't his normal cool, this was Frost Giant cold. It was intense for Darcy, the ice tongue alone was enough to send her racing, but now she had the combination of his freezing tongue and the warm water running down her body, over her sensitive nipples, making her grab at them. Her head rested back against the cool tile, as he tasted and played with her body. Darcy hands dropped to his dark hair when he began to flick his tongue across her lower lips, and curl his fingers up inside of her. He then surprised her by standing up completely taking her body with him, her legs draped over his shoulders, using the wall as leverage while holding her with his free hand. Darcy's heart raced knowing he could drop her at any moment, but the freedom of letting go added more pleasure to her. She knew he was trying to make her come, but she wanted to come with him inside of her. She mumbled out,

"I want you inside of me now Loki, Oh mmm..."

She lost her sentence to extra flick against her flesh, but Loki listened and she felt her legs being moved by the thighs to lock around his waist. She tossed her head back when he slowly slid into her, she hurt her head a little on the wall, but she didn't care enough to do anything about it. She rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss his neck and leave her marks on his pale skin (the ones from last night had healed already), while he thrusted into her hot, wet heat.

"You are always so tight love..."

Loki said with a grunt, moving faster.

"ohhh..."

Darcy's words weren't understandable but the sounds were enough to motivate him to find their mutual pleasure. Loki found it got easier and easier to get lost in the moment with her, easier to get lost to the pleasure. In the past, when he took a lover, to uphold his reputation he saw to their pleasure, sought something quick of his own, but he was always very aware of the moment and was in control of when the moment ended, with Darcy he liked giving her control, he was okay with spending all day in bed with her he'd do anything to her that she wanted and he knew she wasn't using him for his reputation and theirs like the women of his past.

"Harder Loki, Harder"

He took hold of her waist and began to pound into her, her tight, wet passage holding him in, and Darcy could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. Her heart raced, her toes curled and she let go, triggering Loki's release. Darcy slid her legs to the shower floor, the warm water that was getting colder by the second still rushed over their bodies.

"I never get enough of that."

Darcy said breathlessly, and on wobbly feet she began to take the shower she came in there for.

*End M*

*Later*

Darcy had on her new ACDC shirt, (a gift from Tony who said it was a Stark rite of passage to own one), a pair of firm fitting jeans, and tennis shoes. Loki on the other hand had on a pair of jeans but not much else; he was confused on what to wear to meet her family.

"So what do Midgardians wear when they meet the sires of their lovers?"

Darcy rinsed out the toothpaste from her mouth and turned around, appreciating the shirtless Loki, but knowing she had to be able to walk to talk to her parents later.

"We try for nice, but not over dressed. So keep the jeans, and put on a black tee-shirt, the black leather jacket, and a pair of shoes of your choosing."

Loki nodded and went back into the closet to find the articles she had requested he wear. Sliding them on, he came back out and Darcy subconsciously licked her lips. She liked him in any type of leather, so the jacket did wonders, plus she knew her parents well enough to know the leather would make them wary enough not to think he was a push over, and it wouldn't freak them out like his normal armor or all leather riding gear would.

"Adequate?"

Loki asked and Darcy nodded, and smiled.

"Very, now let's go."

They made their way downstairs and found Tony scratching his head only further intensifying the prominent bed head he was sporting. He poured copious amounts of sugar into his coffee and glared at Darcy as she made her way down the steps.

"So I take it there is a reason you've had me awaken at 8am. Without having Jarvis start my coffee."

Pouring a cup for both herself and Loki, she took hers and sat down in the bar stool next to Loki, and Tony.

"Yea, Mr. Let's-throw-a-party-to-announce-I-have-a-long-lost -sister. The media is having a field day with this; my family is currently trapped in their house that is surrounded by media reporters all trying to dig my life up. I sent the police over to help them out, but now I've got to go all the way home."

Tony sat up straighter at her words. He didn't like being too far away from his little sister; he couldn't protect her when she wasn't near.

"Why?"

"I have to get their story straight for the media, they say the wrong things to them and we are screwed. Knowing my family they will say the wrong things if I don't explain face to face what they cannot say or do."

"Why haven't you called SHIELD in on this? Coulson would freakin' jump over the moon if you or Pep asked him to do something for you."

Then he mumbled under his breath.

"I ask the man to help me find a room on the hellicarrier and he just walks away."

Darcy laughed at Tony, much like Tony's relationship with Director Fury, he and Coulson were the same way. Really Love/hate although the difference between Coulson and Fury was that Phil had a compassionate side once and awhile and he saw through Tony's sarcastic side enough to see he wasn't a complete narcissist all the time. Fury couldn't and only used them when convenient.

"I need to talk to them myself, we're about to leave for the airport. So you are calling SHIELD and they will work on a back story for my parents. They are used to having to bail you out of shit, the back-story will be much more believable if they think it will benefit all the Avengers so you are going to help me fix this mess."

"Fine. I take it you're going with her Rock of Ages?"

Loki glared at the nickname, but answered the question.

"Yes. I had every intention of meeting Darcy's parents but with this fiasco I will accompany her now."

"I'll call SHIELD and work on what I can from here. Get out of here, fix this, and get back before Pepper begins booking our press tour. Jarvis already told me we have emails and multiple phone calls all from media outlets trying to get exclusives from us."

Darcy groaned and dropped her head to the counter.

"It's starting..."

*Darcy's Parents house*

The media had turned the street into a camp ground, some going as far as to pay off some of her former neighbors to use their homes and lawns as news bases. The police had at least made the interlopers back up off the Lewis's private property. Darcy rubbed her temple as she pulled into the driveway of the two-story house she grew up in.

"This is crazy. You'd think they give up by now."

"You mortals find everything interesting. It's quite comical."

Loki said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. I'm-A-Prince-this-is-normal-for-me. Come on, let's get out before the police try to make us leave."

Darcy opened her car door and stepped out, as soon as the media saw it was her they went wild, and started snapping shots, shouting questions, and Darcy grabbed Loki by the wrist and tugged for him to go to the front door. She didn't knock; using her key she opened the door, and ran inside, her mother who was startled and screamed at her sudden appearance as she was crossing into her living room.

"Darcy Ingrid Lewis!"

Darcy cringed at her middle name. She had ALWAYS hated it, and that was one of the finer points of learning she was adopted her real middle name was much better.

"It's Darcy Isabella Stark-Lewis, and hello to you to mom."

Her mother Brenda rolled her eyes at Darcy's correction and dropped her hand from her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to fix this mess."

"And who is this?"

Her mom motioned to Loki behind her, who hadn't spoken yet. Darcy took his hand.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Loki Laufeyson, Loki this is my mother Brenda Lewis."

He moved forward and bowed to her, taking her hand and brushing her knuckles with his lips. Brenda blushed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Lewis. Darcy has talked much about you and your husband."

"All good things I hope."

"Nothing but kind words for you both."

Darcy admired the way he made clear bullshit sound so believable.

"Mom, where is Dad?"

"In front of T.V., your sisters are here as well."

Darcy mentally screamed, she was not excited to see them, not one bit. They were stuck up brats who got everything they wanted, while Darcy got the short end of the stick. Turns out that was for a reason.

"Really, great, left my cyanide pill at home."

"Honestly Darcy I'm not sure why you think so lowly of your sisters, but they love you..."

"And want to see me happy yadda yadda yadda. I've heard the little sister speech already. Can we go talk to dad and get down to why I came home?"

"Okay Darcy. Loki watch out for my daughter, her flippant attitude and bad manners are enough to want to strangle her."

"Darcy is quite the hellion but I love her none the less."

Brenda smiled at Loki, but didn't say anything back causing him to have pause. Most mothers' eyes well up at hearing their children are loved and are in love. It gave him pause to believe that maybe Darcy's words about her family weren't pure exaggeration as he originally thought.

They followed her mother into the living room, where her father was indeed watching T.V.

"Dad."

Darcy's father stood and turned around at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fix this huge media nightmare we've found ourselves in. I told Tony to just wait and do a proper press conference and give an exclusive interview right after, but does he listen? Nope. So here I am."

Darcy didn't question the lack of warmth between her and her parents. They had a soft spot for her, but Darcy knew that she would never meet up to the wonderful rainbows and sparkles that were her older sisters who was the biological child or blood related relatives of Brenda and Jeff (Darcy's parents.).

"Good. You know they've got video and pictures of me in my house robe."

"Well, dad I told you to stop wearing that short robe years ago. I even got you that new one."

"Yeah, I happen to like mine."

"Mary Anne and Sarah bought that for Father's Day when they were five, but whatever, look the company I work for is working on what you all need to say to media..."

"Who is this?"

Darcy was a little flustered at her Dad's bad attitude that she almost had forgotten Loki. Being the type to analyze the situation he saw the way Darcy was silently affected by her father's words. He didn't like that, so he immediately decided he didn't like man with sandy blonde and grey hair. He would not seek to be rude to the man out of respect for Darcy but his obvious disrespect of her was enough to anger him.

"This is Loki Laufeyson, my boyfriend. Loki this is my dad Jeff Lewis."

Loki shook the man's hand, and said,

"Hello Sir Lewis. Nice to put a name to face."

"Loki, what kind of name...wait aren't you that guy that tried to kill us all?!"

Darcy flinched slightly; damn she hadn't been expecting them to figure that out so soon. Loki said nothing wanting to follow Darcy's lead.

"Umm...well let's jump right in why don't we? Yea, he is the same Loki that leveled New York City a few years ago, now he is a member of the Avengers, and has saved your lives more times that I can legally tell you about."

"Leave it to Darcy to bring home a criminal to meet the family."

Darcy rolled her eyes to face her sisters, glaring at Sarah who had made the comment.

"Reformed criminal, and hello to you too Sarah, Mary Anne."

The two sisters (well sister, and one cousin that they took in when they were young).

"Loki, my sisters Sarah and Mary Anne."

"Ladies."

He gave a slight bow, but made no move to give any other greeting.

"He's way hotter in person Sarah."

"Yea, he's a total scorcher. It's nice to meet you Loki."

Sarah flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder, and holding her hand out for Loki take. He did the gentlemanly thing and kissed her hand, and did the same for Mary. Darcy blinked her eyes to hide her anger; she didn't want her family to see them gray because they had pissed her off.

"So why is the hottie with you?"

"Because I'm the epitome of awesome, why are you both here?"

"Mom called us crying about how you got them trapped in their house."

"Well I'm fixing it now. So have a seat, so I can explain what is going to happen."

Darcy said with the sound of slight frustration in her voice.

"Why do we..."

Darcy's cell phone rang stopping the nasty comment she just knew her sister was about to say. She wasted no time answering it the call.

"Darcy's answering service speaking, she's currently in hell right now, but I can take a message; she said facing her ultra thin stark phone. Coulson smirked at her from his end.

"One could guess so judging by the media circus around your parent's house. We've got a back story for your parents, would you like me to send what to say, or we can have a SHIELD agent to explain the situation. He can be there in the morning."

"Can you come? You explain the SHIELD stuff so much better."

"The Director has said I don't have time to fly there."

"What if I have Loki come and get you?"

Loki looked at Darcy who was giving him the puppy eyes. He relented and nodded at her.

"Agent Coulson if you have time I will retrieve you and take you back."

"Fine with me. See you in two minutes."

The phone call ended and Loki disappeared from his spot, making Darcy's family jump in shock and only for him to return moments later with Agent Coulson in his normal black suit, and once again scaring Darcy's family.

"'Sup Coulson! You were not at my birthday party, and I for one, am highly offended."

Darcy said with mock anger in her voice.

"Hey I wanted to come, but you know new mysteries, strange happenings. Fury had me on a case."

Darcy was about to ask when Phil shook his head.

"No, I can't tell you in front of Civilians."

"Fine, but I want all the details. Phil this is my mother..."

"I know who they are."

Phil smiled and shook their hands, naming them as he went.

"Mr. Jeff Lewis, Mrs. Brenda Lewis, Ms. Sarah Lewis and Mary Anne Freeman. Pleasure to meet you all, let's get this show on the road shall we."

"Fine, I'm ready to have my house back to normal."

Said Jeff to Phil.

"If that is the case then you all will agree and achieve this effectively. Your back story is fairly simple. You were chosen by the Starks Maria and Howard to raise their daughter in the inconspicuous place as possible. They planned on returning for her when she was older, but they died before they got the chance. Any questions about how you were chosen you say you don't know how or why only that raising a child like Darcy was a blessing."

Darcy smirked; she knew Phil had added that last part in there to make her happy. They would be forced to actually be nice to her, and it would be on all the news stations around the world.

"When do we have to say this?"

"Well Ms. Potts, the CFO of Stark Industries has arranged for a special to be aired on T.V. with an interview done by Oprah."

Darcy's mom freaked out, her smile was so wide it threatened to busy her face open.

"Holy crap! I'm going to meet Freakin' Oprah! Like holy crap really!"

Jeff got a bit green at the thought of now having to be interviewed by arguably one of the biggest talk show hosts in history and on national T.V. Sarah and Mary Anne were just excited to know they would be on T.V.

"When are they going to be doing the interview?"

Darcy asked Phil.

"Well it will be a special so I assume once you all are ready you can board Mr. Starks private plane back to California and Ms. Potts will have the camera crew ready to film."

At the news of going to California Sarah and Mary Anne shrieked again and yelled.

"We are going to pack!"

"Good go home and I'll pick you up from your houses."

Darcy said to them and watched as they ran to their cars.

"Coulson where are they staying?"

"The Stark residence."

"Loki, go ahead and try to kill me again. Please."

He chuckled and placed her hand on her lower back.

"Everything will be fine. Will you assist your parents in readying themselves?"

"Nope. Hey Coulson?"

"Yes."

"Wanna do me a favor before Loki takes you back to wherever you were?"

"What is the favor?"

"My rental car is not going to fit all of us and luggage, can you go get my sisters and get them packed in the car. I know they will have the most luggage, and when you get back here with then Loki can take you back?"

"Sure. Keys please."

Darcy handed him the keys and Phil walked out the door with his normal pace.

Darcy's parents didn't say a word and turned on their heels to go up the steps. Once she heard the door close she grunted and dropped onto the couch. Loki looked at her and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Your family seems...pleasant."

Darcy looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're joking right? That was fucking torture!"

"I take it their behavior was not a side effect of being thrusted into the public scrutiny?"

"No, this just another day for Darcy in the Lewis household."

"I say they are marginally better than dear Odin. At least they speak in your presence."

Loki said remembering the cold person that was his father. Darcy saw the far off look in his eyes, the green in his eyes burning red around the edge.

"Yeah, well it looks like we both had messed up childhoods."

Darcy moved into his arms as he rested in the corner of the couch.

"I swear I'll be a better father than that man ever was. Our children will never suffer and be lied to like we were."

Darcy heard the words and she did her best not to stiffen. She wouldn't be Darcy if she didn't let her imagination run off with her sometimes, so she had imagined having children with Loki. She had images of dark-haired green-eyed beauties. If she admitted to herself she wanted no pesky interference from her in their features. Loki had the same ideas when he allowed himself the thought of having children. He hoped they all looked like Darcy so that they would not suffer the scrutiny of being the children of a monster. He knew they'd be Frost giants too, but they wouldn't suffer with it, they would know the truth from a young age, but would know not to show anyone. Those stories of frost giants would not burn in the ears of his future spawns.

"I agree. Let's be better parents."

Darcy closed her eyes letting her mind relax and bask in scent that was all Loki. It took her back to the beginning of their relationship, sitting on Vanaheim sensing the space around them, breathing in deeply and letting her nose fill with the scent of him.

"We should go to Vanaheim tomorrow. I wanna train and do a little exploring."

"Sure. We can go; will any others be joining us?"

"No. This is you and me, plus I want to do a little lying in the grass, meditation. Get away from everybody for a few hours."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, not falling asleep but resting.

30 minutes later...

Darcy's parents moved all their bags down the steps and were making sure they had everything they wanted to take to California.

"I'm going to throw out my back trying to carry these bags."

"You never know what you're going to need. Did that other guy come back yet?"

Darcy's mom asked looking out the window.

"No, he should be back shortly."

"It doesn't take 30 minutes to get to your sisters' houses'"

Said Jeff, a stern look across the face.

"It does when those two are packing for a trip to California and they haven't planned everything in advance with clothing options. With Phil's luck they can get here in the next hour and a half and that with heavy prayer included."

Darcy said poking fun at the two while they weren't around. To her relief a horn honked and we saw Phil get out the car so he could help take the bags out, and Loki helped them.

"Dad drive to the airport we will meet you there."

"I have to drive."

"We all can't fit in the car. Loki can just transport us there."

"Why can't he just poof us all there?"

"Because it's a waste of magic when we have a perfectly fine car, four functions adults that can drive a car, all of which have too many bags. So you all can drive yourselves just fine the last time I checked so we will meet you there once Loki takes Phil home."

Her parents didn't really have much of an argument, because they knew nothing about magic. Yea, Loki could have taken them with luggage but that was a lot of trips and a whole other argument about who got to poof first. Darcy could see it coming if she let Loki agree to do that. They loaded them and made sure they got down the street and the media saw them leave. They tried to rush Darcy for pictures, and answers for which she answered no comment and we went back inside the house.

Darcy hugged Phil goodbye and Loki took him back to the hellicarrier that was sailing in the Atlantic about now, and once he returned he took her in his arms and teleported them to the airport, where they informed security that her family would be joining them shortly, and they took the back seats on the luxurious plane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can only go up from here lol :) not really...


	4. You irk me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is taking her family to L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal disclaimers apply!
> 
> This chapter contains a LEMON!

Chapter 4: All We Needed Was A Purpose

Darcy was so happy to be home she wasn't sure what to do. She loved her family but she was sure she was going to snap and kill them all. That plane ride was pure torture for her. Her sisters ordered around the flight attendants for everything, even at one point complained their juices that had too much ice in them. Her father complained the seats were too soft then mumbled about wasting money when Loki could save them the trouble. Then her mom acted like she had never been anywhere on a plane before, and acting like a complete lunatic about being in such luxury.

Darcy had Jarvis arrange for transportation back to the house and they were just now making it back to the house. Darcy smiled a little when they pulled up and her new car (bow still attached) was parked in the front of the massive estate.

"Whose is that?"

Sarah yelled out at the sight of the car.

"Mine. Don't you love birthdays?"

The door was opened and Darcy let them get out the car first before she followed and led them inside.

"Welcome home Ms. Stark and Mr. Laufeyson. I trust you enjoyed your trip."

"Enjoyed is a strong word Jarvis. Hey are Tony and Pepper home?"

"Yes we are."

Tony said as he and Pepper came down steps and crossing the room over to the new entries in the house.

He shook Jeff's hand first.

"I take it you all are Darcy's family. Hello I'm Tony Stark."

"Yea you're the reason the whole world has seen my skivvies."

"Dad, really enough with the robe situation! Avoid the whole situation by putting on some pants or at least shorts in the mornings."

Darcy was bound to snap at anytime, that small outburst was not as bad as Loki had been expecting. Her dad stared at Loki, but for the most part said nothing back.

"And who is this beautiful young lady next to you Mr. Stark?"

"Please call me Tony Mrs. Lewis; this is my lovely girlfriend Ms. Pepper Potts. She is also CFO of Stark Industries."

Pepper stepped forward shaking everyone hands and missing the disappointed glares from Darcy's sisters. Darcy didn't miss them though and rolled her eyes, then turned to Tony.

"Have the other Avengers left already?"

"No, they decided to give your family time to settle in, they all went to dinner and will be back in a few hours."

"Great I wanted to say goodbye."

"Well I think they will be hanging around here. I'll explain later."

"Cool. Umm ok so hey Pepper would you and Tony like to show my parents to their room. I'll show my sisters to their rooms."

"Sure, they are staying down the hall from you in the connector rooms."

"Okay, follow me ladies."

Darcy said sugary sweet, which set off warning bells in all of their heads except for her family. Loki knew her well enough to know she had a plan. He snapped his fingers and made the bags appear in the appropriate room, but decided to go back to their room. He knew Darcy could take care of herself.

Darcy knew that glare that her sisters gave very well. She was about to crush any plans or bright ideas they had right now. As soon as the door closed to the first room, Darcy turned on her heel.

"So this is the first room the second is through the bathroom."

"Hey Darcy are the other Avengers are going to be here too?"

Sarah said with a plotting look in her eyes.

"Yea."

The two girls smirked and their eyes brightened up.

"Yes, that Captain America is hot."

"Yes he is hot. I'd have a kid for him right now."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Well too bad none of them are single."

Darcy said with her hands across her chest.

"None of them?"

"Nope and don't try anything either. Steve is a very dedicated man so that's a lost cause, Bruce is a great guy but you don't want to piss him off which means you don't want to piss his girlfriend off. Thor is loyal and seeing as he sees me like family and therefore he sees you like family and Jane is my best friend, you try anything and I will disown you."

Sarah and Mary Anne had a shocked look on their faces but only Mary spoke.

"Isn't there one more? Like the guy with the bow?"

"Try him if you want to but I warn you his girlfriend Natasha A.K.A Black Widow knows how to collapse your lungs with two fingers."

Their eyes widened and Darcy did her best not to laugh.

"Jarvis will let you know when everyone gets here."

"That guy that spoke over the intercom when we got here? When do we get to meet him?"

"Say hi. Jarvis is Tony's AI and runs the household. He can get you anything you need or show you where to find them."

Darcy said with a fake smile on her face. She hoped the thought of somebody being able to kill them with two fingers would be enough to deter them from trying anything. She turned away to leave when she heard...

"And what about Loki?"

Asked Sarah.

"What do you mean what about Loki?"

"I mean I can just take him, I mean did you see how he kissed my hand when we met. Hotness like that cannot be contained."

Darcy saw the dreamy look on her face. She had to laugh to keep from ripping out her spine with her own hand and strangling her with it.

"I'd love to see you try. Really go ahead and try, it ought to give me a laugh for the night."

Darcy knew Loki wasn't entranced by promises of meaningless sex and blonde hair like the boyfriends of her past. He was a freaking prince on his realm for crying out loud, Loki could have anyone he wanted. He chose her and not anyone else, and he wouldn't choose anyone else for empty promises. She thought that it would great to see them get their egos knocked down a peg or two.

"You two must not be that serious if you're going to just hand him over like that."

Darcy stopped before walking out the door, and faced her sisters.

"Oh I love him, and he loves me. That's why this ought to be funny."

Darcy left them to chew on that information. It hurt her to think that her sisters would pursue him knowing he was with her, and that she loved him, but Darcy had learned to accept long ago that the quote "Sometimes you had to watch your family closer than you had to watch your enemies." was a true statement. She left the room and walked to hers to find Loki watching an old rerun of Criminal Minds. She climbed in the bed next to him; neither said anything as she curled into his side. He dropped his hands that had been behind his head and the wrapped around her.

"Answer this one question and I won't ask anything else about your family."

Loki spoke when the show went off for commercials.

"Umm...ok."

"Your sisters, have you killed them or can I assume they are alive?"

Darcy began laughing.

"They live...for now."

Loki laughed at her words and leaned down to kiss her.

"Have I ever told you that I am happy that you are not a homicidal, vengeful angry god who takes his anger and poor unsuspecting mortals anymore?"Darcy joked with him.

"Have I told you I'm glad you don't hang you female undergarments from the shower rod anymore?"

Loki countered with a smirk on his face. Darcy was about to respond when they heard Tony.

"Yo' Darcy what do you and Loki want on your pizzas?"

"Get whatever you want Tony. Just ask my parents or they will somehow blame me if they hate the pizza."

Tony chuckled and left the two alone to ask what others wanted on their pizza.

"Now back to your little undergarment comment..."

*20 minutes later*

"Ms. Stark you asked me to inform you of when the other Avengers were arriving."

"Thanks Jarvis, we will be down in moment."

Darcy had unwittingly fallen asleep on Loki's chest and he had fallen asleep too. She pulled herself up and huffed.

*Downstairs*

Steve and Beth, Bruce and Peggy, Clint and Natasha, and Thor and Jane all came back from their restaurant of choice laughing about something that had happened and anxious at the same time. They all wanted to meet Darcy's family. They didn't know she left until they woke up and found Tony on a video call with Fury about a working cover story, into which Fury tried to say that that wasn't SHIELD's problem and that was Tony's family secret into which Tony stated this could have been avoided if he had told him from the beginning rather than waiting to be found out like he had. Fury knew he was busted on that one and knowing he still hadn't told them everything he decided to lessen the blow later by doing this now.

They saw him agree to a story and then asked what was going on that Tony was requesting a cover story for. Tony explained and told them where Darcy was. Nat and Clint offered to go help but Tony had stopped them and told them that Darcy and Loki could handle a couple of news reporters. So they enjoyed their day as couples and when they realized it would be a couple of hours before Darcy got back they decided to go to dinner. Tony and Pepper decided to wait on Darcy to get back and greet his guests.

So when Darcy came down the steps irritation plastered firmly on her face yet her eyes were still brown they got worried and wondered how long it would be before she got pissed and to the point anything could happen to anybody. She could throw off a minor Stinging spell or it could be strong enough to knock even Thor on his ass for a little bit and everyone else would be knocked out. Not to mention all the crazy weather she caused that weather men couldn't explain. So yes they were all nervous as to why she had on her face.

"Darcy, are you okay? You look a little angry." asked Steve.

Darcy shook her head yes and asked Jarvis to call her family down. Tony and Pep came down behind the two. Tony spoke first.

"The pizza will be here soon Darcy. I take it you've already asked the parents come downstairs."

"Begrudgingly. But yes."

At that they heard various footsteps making their way down the hall. Darcy's parents appeared first.

"Mom, Dad these are my friends Steve Rogers, His girlfriend Beth, Dr. Bruce Banner and his girlfriend Peggy, Agent Natasha Romanov, Agent Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson and one of my best friends and girlfriend of Thor, Dr. Jane Foster."

Darcy's parents shook everyone hands and her dad got really excited about meeting Steve, ever since he was younger he'd wanted to get the chance to meet Captain America. Darcy smiled as her dad talked to Steve and then she heard her sister come down the steps. She redid the introductions, begging that her sisters didn't do or say anything stupid.

Thankfully they kept their sanity and didn't try anything, although they had changed into rather tight dresses, but she didn't say anything. Everyone asked about how the press was going to be handled and then when the food arrived all those who had already eaten dismissed themselves much to the dismay of Sarah and Mary Anne. So they went for what they presumed as the easiest target, Loki. They couldn't seriously fathom anyone choosing Darcy over them. So while Darcy was helping Pepper clean up they moved to sit on either side of the two men, Sarah sitting next to Loki and Mary next to Tony, who could tell trouble was coming, and he really hoped that he wouldn't have to replace anything, he had just finished the new flooring that Pepper had insisted on and building the new training room to be made with virtually indestructible materials. He was looking forward to not having sweaty workmen in his house all day long. He felt Mary scoot Pepper's chair closer and he wondered why they were so bold in front of their parents.

"They weren't really going to proposition them now were they?"

Tony tried to play off his panic by putting on the facade of cool billionaire very close to being a trillionaire guy that he played off to the public. He was going to speak but Loki beat him to it.

"Ladies were your chairs not comfortable enough for you?"

He said with his eyebrows rose, for a moment Tony thought Loki was falling blatantly into their seduction and wanted to strangle him for betraying his sister like that, but as Tony looked closer Loki had a mischievous look behind his eyes, one that could easily be mistaken for interest if you didn't know him. Oh yes Loki had a plan...

*Meanwhile* -In the Kitchen

Darcy had been waiting for the 'other shoe to drop' so to speak all night. If she knew anything it was that her sisters had a plan. She and Pepper had taken the dishes in the kitchen and once Darcy explained to Pepper what her sisters said about Loki earlier she want to go in and give them a piece of her mind but Darcy stopped her, and had Jarvis show them a live feed from the room they had left everyone in, Darcy watched as her parents said good night and went upstairs. Pepper turned a little green as Mary touched Tony's arm.

"Trust them" was all the Darcy said and they went back to focusing on the screen and they listened in…

"So how do you ladies like Tony's house?"

Loki said while staring at Sarah, who took that as a clear sign to move closer and angle her chest so he could get a better look down her shirt. Tony sat undetectably nervous that Darcy and Pepper could walk back in at any moment.

"It's so BIG Tony"

Mary said the double meaning obvious; Darcy started quietly laughing at the cheesy pick up line.

"Well yes it is. I take pride in having nice things. What about you Loki?"

"Yes, well you ladies I'm not sure if you know this or not but from where Thor and I are from we are the princes of the land. Our palace and grounds are roughly the size of what is that state, ah yes Texas. I believe that's the name."

He coyly took a sip of his drink.

"Yes that's the correct name. Oh don't worry I can help you learn all about the states and such. I'm a great teacher and a very fast learner. Can you teach me some things Sir?"

Normally when Darcy called him Sir it turned him on to no end and he took her repeatedly for such a word, but coming from Sarah's mouth it had no merit and it made him want to vomit. He couldn't understand how someone could treat their own sister so badly as to try and bed their lover. It was truly sad.

"I must admit I am a great teacher. You see I taught Darcy self defense skills, when she ripped out the throat if that unsuspecting Chitari I couldn't have been more proud."

"You can teach me some of those moves if you want. Maybe Tony can help Mary and it will be ALOT of fun."

"I can't you see I promised Pep I'd..."

"Oh please Tony and Loki let's not play coy. We have propositions for you both. We won't tell if you don't. It could be our little secret."

Loki pretended to ponder and then said

"I have a proposition for you Sarah Lewis, you forget this foolish fantasy of you and Mary Anne have dreamed up in hopes of luring us away from Pepper and your sister who I'm sure is already a split second from splitting your skull and having me help rid of your body and trust me I know of plenty of realms that see dead bodies as gifts of the highest form. In other words ladies we are not interested in anything you are offering and you will remove yourself from our persons before your sister comes back and attempts to dispose of you. I assure you her temper is not to be trifled with, and neither is mine."

Sarah and Mary Anne who were scared out of their minds ran from the room, tears in eyes at Loki's words. Darcy had almost forgotten how lethal Loki's tongue could be when prompted. Tony sat looking relived as the girls left and he smiled at Loki. Darcy rubbed Peppers shoulder as they walked back in.

"I told you to trust them. Tony loves you too much to throw it away."

Pepper had a grin on her face proud of Tony for not jumping Mary at the first chance and not wanting to at all. The two men breathed a sigh of relief when the girls came back in the room.

"What took you so long?"

Tony asked kissing Pepper and causing them to burst out laughing.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Loki asked his expression turning into a grimace. Loki couldn't believe she didn't trust him so she set this up to see what he'd do.

"You trust me that little, Darcy?"

Darcy stopped laughing and spoke.

"Loki I swear it wasn't you I didn't trust in fact I knew you were going to put them in their place so I didn't come in here. They think so little of me, that they think they could simply take you from me despite me letting them knowing that we love each other and that is something that will never change. As for you Tony I told them blatantly to leave you and every other male Avenger alone, they know you all are in committed relationships and no matter how hard they try it's not going to change. I'm sorry to you both..."

Darcy tried to launch into an apology and Tony stopped her.

"It's okay sis, I know you wouldn't hurt me or Pepper like that, and I know women like your sisters, the ones that think they deserve everything they want without make no effort besides flirting with guys like us to get it for themselves. I'm just awe fully glad you are not like that and thank The Lord you never tried with me before we found out or else that would be awkward."

With a start Darcy realized that was true, she had never ever hit on Tony despite him being handsome and being unbelievably rich. Darcy had never felt anything like that toward him anyway, but she also had love for Pep, and knew she would never hurt her like that. She guessed it was on a more instinctual level that had repelled Tony as a potential mate because they were blood related. Loki was relived at Darcy's admission to not setting out to catch him betraying her. He was already wondering about why she loved him despite all the terrible stuff he had done. Every day he pondered the idea of what would happen if she just decided to walk away, and everyday it became harder to think about. That was the primary reason he had been so disgusted with her sisters. Darcy turned to Loki with her signature puppy dog eyes in an effort to get him to speak his forgiveness out loud to her. He decided to play with her mind and yanked himself away from her, and said goodnight to the table before winking at Tony while Darcy stood on his other side trying to get him to sit down. Pepper knowing that this was all a payback said to Darcy

"Tomorrow after you wake up come find me, we will have errands to run."

Darcy nodded and followed Loki up the stepped worriedly. She hadn't meant to offend him; she honestly just wanted a good laugh, now he was pissed at her. He walked in the room and she followed behind closing the door.

"Loki really you have to believe me! I didn't set this out with the intentions a good laugh. Damn me for thinking things are funny all of the time when they really aren't, always doing shit that gets me in trouble..."

Darcy had begun her rambling causing Loki to turn around and mash their lips together. They kissed for a few moments and Darcy looked at each other Darcy slightly breathless.

"Great, now that I have your attention. You should know me well enough to know I don't like being the target of jokes."

Darcy smirked at him, moving to brush a stray hair back, and then she pretended to pout so she could poke fun at Loki who was trying not to react to her being so close at the moment. It would ruin the whole plan if he did.

"Awe is the little God of Mischief afraid of a little mischief happening to him."

Darcy said caressing his skin and talking in a babyish tone, only making herself laugh harder and Loki's fake scowl deeper.

"I am not afraid, you on the other hand should be."

Loki's scowl turned into a slightly wild smirk and he moved forward, Darcy who had been feigning bravery didn't dare move from her spot. She wasn't sure if he was truly mad at her or not but she wasn't in the mood to spend her night pissing him off further by not taking him seriously. That was a big issue for him, people not taking him seriously, not taking his quiet strength as dangerous. Darcy knew this well, so she stayed in place.

"My little Mortal, you have forgotten that I do not take kindly to being played a fool, so I think I shall remind you."

*START M HERE*

Loki moved sliding his hand up her cheek into her hairline and down her dark brown hair until they stopped gripping almost the ends of her hair and yanking them. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but just enough to demonstrate control. Darcy didn't hiss loudly, mostly under her breath her head tilted upward and her eyes locked with his. He wasted no time leaning in to kiss under her ear to let her know of his intentions. Darcy's lips turned upward slightly at the corners but she stayed mostly expressionless to help play the role Loki wanted her to play.

"I honestly didn't mean to offend you sir..."

Loki felt himself stiffen below at her calling him sir.

"Still things must be learned; although I do rather like that you call me sir"

Darcy smirked and pressed her chest out against him. Loki then almost unexpectedly kissed her roughly. Darcy was almost out of breath when he released her mouth from his. He wasted no time taking off her clothes and his. Darcy chewed her bottom lip, hungry for what all her man was about to give her. There was a bonus of being in a room next door to your conniving sisters , and Darcy knew exactly what the bonus was when Loki made sure she was dripping in readiness for him by plunging his long deft fingers inside of her repeatedly, and telling her she wasn't to make a sound unless he told her to. That proved a hard task so she almost bit her bottom lip off while Loki smirked against her neck that he was kissing. Then without warning he took out his fingers and replaced them with something longer and harder. At this entry Darcy gave the smallest of squeaks and gripped on hard to Loki's shoulders. He took his time with her at first, he wanted to drag out her pleasure, wanted her to beg for a release and most of all he wanted her sisters to know the only body he planned on worshiping in this manner would always be Darcy's. So he moved inside of her quickly and then pulled out slow. Darcy wanted to make noise so bad, but that could mean he would stop, and it felt too good for her to mess it up.

"My dear, you are so responsive to me why is that?"

He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it anyway. When she didn't answer he knew it was because she hasn't been told she could, so he tossed her leg up over his shoulder and sat up straighter.

"You may answer me."

"O...on..ly you know what to do to my body sir!" Darcy moaned out to him. She felt him get harder at her words and she smiled.

"Don't ever forget that. Don't forget that your body is the only one I want to do this to. Now be a good girl and ride me."

He took a firm grip on her thighs and rolled them over. He didn't move out of her so Darcy used that to her advantage and began to move up and down with Loki's heavy lidded eyes watching her frame bounce wildly. When he couldn't take just looking at her anymore he reached up and groped at her free bouncing breasts. Darcy tossed her head back and moaned as loudly as she could. Loki was happy she did, because now she would have to submit to anything he wanted to do although it wasn't bad for either party of what he had in mind.

"Loki yes!"

Darcy was so close to her climax that every touch made her already extra sensitive body shutter. She wasn't sure how somebody could be this good at sex and how she got so lucky as to have him, but she would never question it and especially not as he took her in oblivion with his sexual prowess. Noticing she was getting tired Loki began to thrust himself upwards into her and yet another gasp and moan left her throat. Darcy wanted to come so bad, it was just at the edge and then Loki stopped their movements, yanking her off his steel hard rod, and tossing her like a rag doll onto the bed next to him.

"What are you doing Loki I was so close!"

Darcy said angrily, yet her body was screaming for release.

"Who said you could speak?! You seem to forget I am the one in charge, I am the only one who can give you this pleasure and I shall take you as I see fit Darcy."

He flipped her onto her stomach and Darcy got the picture rather quickly and put herself on her hands and knees.

"You are owed a punishment for you earlier words. You disobeyed me directly and I will not stand for that my love."

He brought his hand down on her cheeks the sting from it turning into pleasure. She shook as he kept going, each of them getting progressively harder and turning her bottom into a lovely shade of red and once again he pushed into her without telling her. She came on the spot, he let her ride her orgasm out and then he took her the way that he wanted, drilling into her, smirking as she dropped her head to the pillow and gripped the bed sheets close to the point of ripping. He could feel the cum rise from his balls slowly and she started fluttering again.

"I can feel how ready you are to come again. Are you ready Darcy?"

"OH YES!"

He took hold of her hair again, using it as leverage to pound into her.

"Say my name"

"Loki."

She spat out, her body strung tightly as a cord to be plucked on a harp.

"Louder my dear, I want everyone to know whom you belong to!"

"LOKI! YES! YES! YES! OH GODS YES!"

Loki was close himself and he moved when faster inside of her.

"YES JUST LIKE THAT LOKI FUCK ME HARDER!"

Darcy said on cloud nine not caring who could hear her, only that their ends where met. The combination of Loki's hair pulling and rough thrusting caused her to see stars behind her eyes and clamp her insides down onto Loki which triggered his release. His hot seamen coated her walls and he sputtered every drop out before they both collapsed onto their bed...

*END M HERE*

*The Next Morning*

When Darcy woke up this morning she found herself in some pain, but she couldn't find it in her heart enough to care. She got dressed and ready for her day in simple black yoga pants and top. She found the medicine she needed to take the ache out from in between her legs just as her sisters came down the steps. Everyone else was still upstairs, even Loki who hadn't woken up when she left to go downstairs.

"Good Morning"

Darcy sang out hoping to annoy them.

"Yea, maybe for you! Did you tell him we were after him yesterday?"

Sarah spat out, ad Darcy chuckled at how they thought they had the right to be pissed off at her, when she should be the one tossing cast iron skillets at their heads.

"Oh no, but he did come and tell me what happened and I must say he was not happy with you two. He even proved his point with me."

"I don't know why you feel like you have to lower yourself just to be with him. Sex won't keep him forever you know."

I rolled my eyes and started cooking breakfast for the house inhabitants.

"Trust me I don't have to have sex to get him to stay, not everyone has to open their legs just to get what they want out of life. Sometimes all it takes is a little listening and understanding. Also compassion something of which you two know nothing about and for the record guys tend to like the women who don't count the number of men in their bed, but rather the quality of men they take to bed."

Darcy smirked at the two women who could do nothing but glare at the woman who had the man that they wanted. Their wanting of him had not diminished since hearing the two have sex last night. It had sounded like Loki knew exactly what to do and just how to do it. They envied that Darcy had that all to herself. There was no way he could be satisfied with her! Right? Maybe he just needed to see that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well I think her sisters might be up to something... don't they realize you can't win if you play dirty? See you guys soon...


	5. Things go boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Remains the same...
> 
> I'm back, not much to say but I;m sorry this chapter took so long. I had to figure out where I was going with this, but I did and I like it! :)
> 
> I hope you do too!
> 
> oh yea I made a Tumblr
> 
> Username: Singeramg
> 
> Blog name: You Don't think this is funny?
> 
> Follow if you want? I accept Prompts on there so if you want submit them...

Chapter 5: All We Needed Was A Purpose

Everyone gathered around the table eating all of what Darcy had cooked, Loki had joined the group last, ignoring Sarah and Mary at one end and sitting next to Darcy.

"So what time would you like to go to Vanaheim today?"

"In a few hours..."

"Oh no you two don't! We have things to do today Darcy." Said Pepper to Darcy and Loki

"Come on Pep please, you know a half day of Vanaheim training can get done in like an hour."

"Yea, but you will be so tired you won't be able to move. Much less do what you have to do with me. So I'll give you an hour to train on EARTH and you are stuck with me to get ready for the press tour."

"Way to take away all the fun Pepper."

Darcy playfully stuck out her tongue at Pepper, who smiled and left with her cup of coffee.

"Well so much for getting as far away as possible. Mom, Dad, Sarah, Mary I will be back in an hour, you guys take your time getting ready."

Darcy left the table and Tony followed her to one of the balconies.

"Tony you said everyone was sticking around what did you mean?"

"Bruce has finally agreed to move out here to work with Stark industries, Steve said he can draw anywhere and Jane said her work can be set up in a lab at Stark industries. Clint and Nat can be based anywhere, plus it puts us in a central place, so Fury is down."

Darcy jumped up and down in excitement, she rather missed everyone living in the same town and now everyone would be back together.

"Great! I'm glad everyone is together again! Do I really have to do the press tour?"

"Oh yes. Not only has my girl spent countless hours putting this together, but we have some things to put in place while we still can."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked confusedly.

"You'll see."

"Tony you know I really dislike it when you're cryptic."

Tony just smiled and walked back inside and down to his shop to tinker. Bruce and Peggy went down to the beach and the Captain took Beth on a ride to explore the city. Nat and Clint got called off to a mission as soon as breakfast was done, which meant they grabbed some toast and bacon on their way out. Loki and Darcy made their way to the training room.

*1 Hour Later*

"You are wasting too much energy with trying head on defenses. Look for the weak point and then attack."

Darcy knew her best way to win against Loki would be to distract him. She pretended to attack him head on again but this time she succeeded in an over the shoulder pin, only for Loki to flip the move and toss her onto her back. She wasted no time throwing her weight and gaining her control again. Loki laughed when she grabbed his wrists.

"This reminds me of last night Love."

He dissipated in her grasp and ended up behind her now that she had landed on her hands and knees.

"Or maybe it went something like this."

He laughed again at the thrill of besting her yet again. Loki had always been happy when he could best an opponent. Darcy took advantage of his laugher and kicked him in the chest, tossing him backward beginning the sparring again.

They were so into it that they missed her sisters and Pepper walk in the room. Her sisters would never admit this out loud but she was pretty bad ass fighting against Loki. Darcy had always been the most uncoördinated of the three, but now every move screamed grace and control. They watched the two tumble around on the floor only to stand up quickly and move around to avoid each others potential hits. It was only when Pepper began to laugh and call for them to stop did they look over at the group of people watching them. Snapping out of killer Barbie mode she walked over to the bench and began to wipe off with her towel. Loki followed suit.

"It has been an hour already?"

Darcy asked disappointed.

"Yes. Which means I really need you to shower and change because we have appointments, plus Thor asked me to get you, Loki so that you both could travel to Asgard today, something about a meeting of the people."

Loki instantly remembered he had that stupid obligation of being royal, which meant he had familial obligations he couldn't skip out on if he tried.

"Great I have been waiting all day to go to those. I call the shower first."

And with that Loki dissipated making Darcy's mouth drop slightly and then roll her eyes.

"Damn him. I honestly didn't care if he took the shower first, but he could have popped me up there with him"

Then suddenly Darcy found herself in their room, while chuckles escaped the shower.

"Thank you."

She said in a normal tone knowing he heard her and then shuffled her way to the closet to yank her clothes of choice from the hangar.

*At Clothing Store with Pepper 5 hours later*

Darcy swore if she heard her sisters and mom fangirl over one more item of clothing she would spell their mouths silent and tie them to the nearest street lamp. Every five seconds they screeched "OMG" and "THIS IS AMAZING!" It was annoying and she had a serious bone to pick with Pepper for not telling her that this was going to be a major part of their day. Darcy watched her sisters pick up some random items and then when they were far enough away from her and Pepper she turned to Pepper and said.

"Pepper you could have told me I was being tortured today!"

"Darcy you've been saying that for the last half an hour, you and I both know that so soon as I said shopping you would have bolted. We have to get this done because you will be doing this press tour soon."

"Next time take me on a separate trip from them. I mean they don't even need that much stuff for their interview. Yet we've been out here for five hours. I'm hungry."

"You and your brother are the worst at shopping. You would think you were about to have your teeth pulled by how you were acting. They should be almost done, and then we can grab a late lunch finish up the shopping and go home."

"Fine. I'll go find something I guess."

Pepper smiled gratefully at Darcy and then started messing with her phone. Darcy moved away from Pepper and tried to spot something that would placate both her and Pepper's sense of fashion. Darcy was looking over a very overpriced shirt when she felt it. It was a pickling sensation, that curved up her back and heightened all her senses when she felt it. She had become aware of this gut feeling of danger as she worked on her magic with Loki more and more. He told her it was her innate magic that gave her warning, she felt like it was more like an animal instinct she had developed with her powers. So as it kicked in now, she instantly looked around the store trying to source the danger. Everything seemed calm to her and she made note of everyone's position in the store. Pepper was a couple of feet away from Darcy and just when Darcy was about to walk back over to her a loud explosion hit from outside of the store shattering the windows of the store. Darcy on instinct threw up a force field to protect everyone from the glass shards. Sarah, Mary and her mom had all started screaming a crying. Pepper had yelped too, but quickly pulled herself together and was gathering all of them to Darcy. Sounds of more explosions followed and Darcy was on high alert of course. She pulled out her phone and just as she was about to place the call to Tony, he had instead dialed in.

"ARE YOU OKAY? How did he get Pepper?"

Tony sounded like he was in his suit and flying and Darcy was confused about what he was talking about Pepper was right next to her.

"I already tracked her..."

"Tony what in the hell are you talking about?! She's with me right now! I'm looking right at her. I need you where we are, there are explosions going on and I've got to get my family and Pepper out of here."

"He told me she was here. I had proof."

Tony had blindly walked into what it sounded like to Darcy as a trap to save Pepper.

"TONY GET OUT NOW! IT'S A TRAP!"

Pepper had yelled for Tony at the words 'trap'. Darcy worried for her brother at hearing him start battling and the call disconnected before Darcy could figure about where he was. The building began to shake and Darcy knew she had to get everybody out before she could get to Tony. The front of the building was crashed through and Darcy couldn't tell with what.

"Everyone go out the back door!"

"Pepper said ushering everybody in that direction. Darcy on the other realized they were in a lot more trouble then she thought. Two men were coming toward her both appearing to me on fire inside, eyes glowing a bright orange. They had made it through her first force field because it was a hasty way to stop the fire. People were meant to move through it. These looked like what Tony had battled against, Extremis. Pepper hand noticed it too and got nervous. She still had Extremis in her body but Tony had essentially domesticated it to her system and she had control over it, but she hasn't used it since Tony had fixed her, and it was all but dormant unless she got really pissed. The two started attacking and Darcy was able protect everyone else with a stronger field but that left her open to be hurt, so she had no choice but to fight. The two were better than she expected and she had hard realizing that these were no longer people, they were being controlled by the virus. Darcy was starting to be strained in protecting both the civilians and herself against two fighters, then suddenly she didn't have to anymore, because Loki had appeared and destroyed the one that was going to have the upper hand on her shortly. The other Darcy was able to disable shortly after. Out of breath she looked at Pepper and made sure she was okay, then turned to Loki.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO TONY NOW!"

Loki nodded and turned to Pepper.

"I will transport you all to S.H.I.E.L.D base, I have sent copies to get the others, we must help Thor outside."

Darcy nodded and Loki waved his hand sending everyone in the store to Fury like he had said.

"We must get out of here. This building is no longer structurally sound."

Darcy grabbed onto Loki and they appeared outside the store and Darcy was shocked. The whole street was practically burning more of the fire look men were crawling around killing civilians without much care. Darcy could spot Thor fighting many of them and winning once he landed a hard enough blow. Loki had changed her into her suit and now she had communication with everyone through a earpiece.

"Romanov come in."

"ETA in 5 minutes Lewis."

"Has anyone heard from Tony."

"We lost contact with his suit 10 minutes ago. Satellites put his last location about 20 minutes from your location."

"He walked into a trap trying to save Pepper. He needs me, get here I'm going there."

"Agent Lewis you have backup they could be waiting on you too."

"I have Loki, and I don't care if they are waiting they have my brother."

Darcy looked at Loki who was helping Thor finish off a few stragglers but Darcy just knew more would be coming. A Loki double showed up next to her.

"What's the plan Darcy?"

"Take me to Tony."

"It could be a trap..."

"I don't care. He is in trouble."

Darcy could feel in her heart something was wrong with Tony and she had to get to him as soon as possible. She could sense his life force but it wasn't nearly as strong as it should be. The sky crackled and rain poured down from the sky putting out fires and cooled down any hot-headed bad guys long enough for the team to get in position. Darcy had grabbed Loki and he did as she asked using his magic to find Tony and appear to where he was...

They were at an old sea-side house or villa rather. The place went haywire as soon as they appeared causing these same fire men to show up to try to take them down. Darcy had to fight but she tried to locate Tony in the crowd. She couldn't see him anywhere. She had mostly been using her normal hand to hand on these guys but it was becoming increasingly more difficult until she had enough and snapped her powers back on turning the fire within them uncontrollable and making them all combust at the same time. Loki who hadn't thought about using their body temperature against them looked at Darcy with a sense of pride. He thought he was going to turn into a full Jotun to keep them off. He wasn't sure what these types of mortals were but they were strong, full of anger, and hot. Darcy sweating looked at Loki hoping he could sense where Tony was exactly, because she couldn't.

"Ah glad to see you could join us, Darcy isn't it?"

The two turned to see Kyle from her birthday party walking from the shadows his eyes glowing like the other Extremis patients, yet he seemed much more in control of himself and actions. Darcy prepared herself for battle, and Loki began to calculate how to take down the man and get Darcy to safety.

"Where is Tony?"

Kyle laughed at her words, the cold smile giving Darcy the creeps.

"You're so cute when you look pissed off. You think that just because you have a suit that I can't defeat you? I'll rip the pathetic thing apart just like I did Tony's"

Darcy did her best not show the words had affected her, but inside she was a wreck. She was worried that they were too late.

"And you've brought your little alien boyfriend. Too bad he will have to die"

At his words Loki scoffed, and threw a binding spell at the man, who only stopped moving for a second, but then shook of the spell and laughed at him, which only served to angry the god further all while simultaneously worrying him. Why hadn't his spell worked? When his spells didn't work, that never boded well for him.

"Turns out you Avengers have a lot of enemies, Many of which want to see you burn. A little service I can just happen to provide. Some of which are very powerful. I give him Loki's head on a platter and he gives me the earth. To start I am shielded from your magic." Kyle snapped his fingers, bright orange flames burned on the tips.

"Your spells won't stick; my new ally has assured me that any magic you attempt to use on me Loki will not work."

"I'M DONE LISTENING TO THIS BULLSHIT! YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE IN THE HELL TONY IS..."

"I see you are impatient, just like your brother Darcy."

"I guess we will just have to kick your ass the old-fashioned way then."

Darcy said to him moving closer when he threw his hands up.

"But I thought you wanted to find your brother. Well here he is."

Darcy moved forward and Kyle laughed snapping his fingers. Darcy and Loki looked toward the sound of footfalls coming down the hallway to their left. A shadow appeared and to Darcy's shock and horror Tony was the one that had appeared in the doorway, only he wasn't normal. His skin was almost translucent, orange light shined through his skin illuminating his blue veins. His eyes were no longer brown, but they glowed the same eerily burned orange color that Kyle's were, laced with a hint of unmitigated rage. Darcy was shocked and inside she felt he heart-break, because this wasn't her brother, not the one she came to save. Clearly something was wrong and Loki's plan to get Tony out as soon as possible with a distraction wasn't going to work because clearly he wanted to fight them.

"Tony?"

Darcy said hoping she could reach her brother, but he only snorted steam through his nostrils like an angry bull. Darcy stepped forward, only to have Tony bear his teeth at her. Loki grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving any closer. Darcy wanted to cry, and go crazy and cause all types of insane magic to happen and she was surprised she could control her powers with all of the emotions she had swirling around inside of her. Loki was slightly panicked too although for all outward appearances he looked un-phased. He wasn't sure how Stark got in the state he was in but they had to figure out to disable him without doing any lasting damage and how to attack the man responsible and do all the damage to him.

"What did you do to him?"

Kyle only laughed at Darcy's words.

"I've created an ally rather than an enemy. Tony Stark the man who destroyed me will bring me to glory. Everyone will know the true value of Extremis!"

Kyle made a hand movement and this time without warning Tony charged maddeningly into Darcy tossing them both into a wall, Loki went to pull Tony off of her but he was stopped by a warm hand. It should have burned him but it didn't. Loki instantly reacted starting hand to hand combat with Kyle, and just because he couldn't use his powers on the man didn't mean he didn't have his natural abilities as an Asgardian. He tossed the man as far away from the fight Darcy and Tony were having which from all looks it looked like Darcy was holding her own.

"I promised him your head on a platter and that's just what I'll do!"

Kyle shouted at Loki who barely absorbed any blows that Kyle could muster up to hit him with. Angry, Kyle began to burn through his shirt and wasted no time firing flames toward Loki.

Darcy was having enough of fighting against Tony. She refused to do any serious damage to him yet she couldn't stop fighting him or he would kill her. He clearly wasn't in his right mind and he wouldn't stop attacking them. So doing the best she could she fought him off, she let him follow through with a punch he was throwing and then moved so that she caught his arm on the follow though and flipped him over her shoulder. Then she had to punch him as hard as she could knock him out cold. Loki was still avoiding random tosses of fire in between Kyle's attempted hits. Since Loki couldn't be sure that Kyle's fireballs wouldn't get through any force field he put up, he couldn't take a chance at being hit by one.

"Loki get us out of here!"

Darcy tossed a force field up over the three of them, and Loki sensing the magic go up he moved backward and transported them to shield headquarters.

As soon as they appeared in the middle of the lab, Darcy looking more than worse for the wear and Loki having bit pieces of clothing hanging on him, everyone went into panic mode.

"Tony!"

Pepper came running over to the still Tony, but Loki caught her just as she reached out to latch onto him.

"What are you doing Loki? Let me go!"

"Lady Potts, Tony is in danger and is a danger to everyone in here. I cannot let you touch him."

Darcy finally could cry like she had wanted to when she first saw him. She looked at Director Fury with tears running down her face.

"Fury, we have to get him restrained in heat-resistant cuffs, and keep him sedated until we can figure out how to reverse this."

"Agent Coulson gather some agents and take him underground. You know the room."

Phil nodded and called in a few agents who promptly moved Tony away.

"Agent Stark-Lewis explain."

"Tony called me in a panic thinking Pepper had been taken, but she hadn't because she was with me. He walked into a trap, got overwhelmed and captured and injected with what I'm guessing is Extremis. He has no control over himself and we ended up fighting and I had to knock him out. We need to get all the footage from the party, Kyle they guy that was at the party, he is the mastermind behind this attack."

"You sure agent..." Asked Fury

"I remember his face. He talked to me, tried to get me to dance with him, and Loki put a stop to that."

Realization dawned on Loki that he had seen the man before. Anger flared through him as the man who he had viewed as an insignificant mortal was the same man who had it out for him and the Avengers. Darcy had been in danger back then and they had been totally unaware.

"Tony is in danger. Extremis is highly unstable at the level that Aldrich Killian had left the research at. If Tony were to be unable to regulate himself he could overheat destroying himself and anyone close by. I need to get some blood work and run tests on him." Said Bruce to the group and moving to unbutton his cuff links so he could roll his sleeves up.

"Jarvis did Tony ever upload the formula to regulating Ms. Potts on a safe drive somewhere."

"Yes Madam Stark."

I saw the formula appear on a white wall.

"Bruce can you get to work on this formula so we can inject it into him as soon as possible?"

Bruce nodded and moved toward the lab.

"Agent Stark, you need to get some medical attention..."

"No what I do is go back to kill that asshole for endangering the lives of my family and friends. He almost killed them in that store, he turned my brother into some weird demented version of the human torch and he tried to kill my boyfriend. I want to find and make sure the second to last thing he regrets is fucking with the Avengers.

Darcy turned toward the computer screens that were trying to find Kyle at the party. Nick Fury looked at the obviously distressed worried that the girl would need serious medical attention soon if she didn't sit down.

"Second to last? Darcy what's the first?" Asked Jane worriedly.

"He will regret the day Darcy Lewis joined the goddamn Avengers."

Darcy snarled out her words and turned to everyone with her eyes a blazing Grey color which was one of the brightest shades they had ever seen. It was an odd contrast to see her eyes and that she had tears running down her face. Loki was worried for a multitude of reasons but his main reason was the look on Darcy's face. Pepper had run off to be by Tony's side so he didn't hold her anymore so he crossed over to Darcy who went back to looking at the computer.

"Darcy look at me."

Loki demanded taking the brunette and pulling her closer. Darcy resisted until she couldn't avoid the feeling of Loki staring her down. She finally looked at him knowing she would lose the wall she had put up to try to get done with what she needed to. Green connected with now Stormy grey and she broke down leaning into Loki's embrace and letting him wrap his arms around her.

"That's the second time I've had to hurt somebody I Love, I don't want there to be a third, I can't take this..."

"Loki take her to the infirmary and then to rest. We will let you both know when we get a hit."

Loki agreed but just as he was about to whisk her away when he heard a bunch of commotion coming in their direction. Darcy looked up as did everyone else and the yelling got closer.

"I KNOW SHE'S BACK! DARCY!"

Darcy's mother called for her, and sure enough her family dumped themselves into the bullpen where they now waiting and standing. Darcy's mom and dad ran over to her throwing their arms around the obviously distraught girl who needed her parents.

Loki stepped back and let them fully embrace her. Her mom was fussy and once they saw she could stand on her own and she was mostly okay they pulled away. Then Sarah had to open her mouth...

"Mom and Dad why are you even touching her?! She almost got us fucking killed! We are your real blood not her!"

Natasha hissed while everyone's mouth dropped. Clearly not realizing her mouth was writing a check her ass couldn't cash she continued on with her rant.

"I mean really why should we be consoling her..."

Before any could blink Darcy had just appeared in front of Sarah and Mary Anne. They yelped obviously shocked and surprised at their sister appearing in front of them without making any steps towards them. Darcy was already on the edge of madness and she couldn't handle this shit, and it really was the wrong time for her self-centeredness.

"Look my fucking brother, you know my real sibling could die in a manner of hours if we don't figure out what in the hell is wrong with him. I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THAT IS HOW YOU TALK TO ME!"

Darcy had never been so angry, she had protected them with everything she had and her own sister didn't have the decency to be grateful?

"How did you get over here so fast?"  
Mary asked, and Darcy smirked at the two women, She wanted grab them by the necks and toss them around like rag dolls but she gathered that wouldn't go over so well. Patronizingly she began to circle them, tears still making slow tracks down her face.

"Did you honestly think I was only in the Avengers because I look good in the suit?"

"Darcy why can't you just be normal for once? You were always messing stuff up as a kid and now you've almost gotten us killed with this mess you are involved in. I just want to go home."

Said Sarah, Mary Anne on the other hand moved slightly away from the elder girl. Loki moved forward to protect Darcy, which meant pulling her away from the hurtful words. He knew Darcy had similar emotions to his about their childhood, but he hadn't realized it was to this extent of mistreatment.

"SARAH THAT IS YOU'RE SISTER AND SHE IS HAVING A TOUGH TIME RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL SUPPORT HER!"

Darcy's mom said, but it seems Sarah was at her wit's end too. She only moved closer to Darcy, not really making note that Darcy's eyes weren't the normal brown she grew up with. Sarah had always had the power over Darcy and she still did she would prove it in front of everyone. Darcy on the other hand was being oddly silent, which was never a good thing for anyone in her war path.

"I can't believe mom and dad are okay with all this happening to them. Then again you are in the Avengers, and we get pampered to keep your secret."

"And just what secret are you keeping Sarah?"

Darcy said with a laugh making everyone nervous; expect the person that should have been nervous.

"That you are a nobody. An unwanted accident that landed in our lives, now we all pay the price are you happy that mom and dad can never go home? That our lived will never be the same because you decided to tell the world that you're the cast off little sister of a super hero."

"So you think I have no place in the Avengers then?"

Darcy said calmly, and that made all the remaining superheroes in the room move even closer. Darcy who was so pissed she was sure that if she didn't have a reign over her powers high level tornados and severe weather would ensue, but she did. It was weird how she had so much clarity in her anger today, but right now she had major points to prove to her sister and anyone else who had ever told her she didn't belong and made her childhood hell.

"YOU DON'T! I'm sure Tony has built you a suit and that's why you are in the Avengers now. Without Tony you would be just a lowly assistant. I'm tired of everyone treating you better than me, not caring about me because you are around."

"It sounds like this girl needs some serious therapy sessions" Clint said to Natasha under his breath. She nodded in agreement.

Then before they could stop her, Darcy waved her hand tossing up a force field that knock Mary Anne into a wall and rendering her unconscious but nobody could get to her because they were trapped behind the field. Thor tapped against the clear but tough bubble, while Darcy's parents yelled for somebody to help Mary Anne. Darcy ignored them and wrapped her hand around her Sarah's neck. She tried to pry her fingers off but found that she couldn't, she was struggling to breathe as Darcy slammed her into the wall roughly.

"Agent Stark- Lewis let the civilian go!" Demanded Director Fury, but Darcy could only smirk, she had no intentions on killing her, but it was time Sarah realized they weren't 6 and 7 years old anymore and she couldn't talk and treat her however she wanted to. The time for quiet Darcy was over and it was time the dynamics changed. She lifted Sarah higher off the ground letting her eyes pulse, and then she dropped the girl to her feet so she could breathe and cough.

"You have learned nothing from this whole experience and I'm here to teach you. You see I serve a much greater purpose then getting coffee or being Tony's sister. I don't need a suit to be in the Avengers, and it's time you learn that the little Darcy who you and Mary could walk over is gone. Keep fucking with me and my team I will make sure the way we keep you silent is much less pleasant than being an interview and some new clothes, S.H.I.E.L.D does have prison cells too. Try me again if you want to."

Darcy let down the field and her parents rushed forward to help the two fallen women. Darcy had to get away and she pulled from how she had moved earlier and found herself on the roof of the complex. She looked out to the horizon and let the silence calm her, but as soon as it did she was exhausted and she felt herself falling onto the roof top just as Loki appeared…

*Darcy's head- Dream*

She felt like she was on fire, and she couldn't figure out how to put out the blaze that raged within her. It was just boarding on the edge of painful, but not enough for her to scream. She tried calling her powers to her, but she couldn't move. This wasn't good at all.

"Hello? Anybody help?" She called out hoping one of her teammates could help her.

"LOKI!"

She called trying for her lover but he didn't appear either. She focused on willing her limbs and made herself get up and walk around. The whole room she was in was tinged in red and it looked like she was in hell for all the fire that surrounded her. Oddly enough there was no smoke, just the flames, so she kept walking avoiding the flames.

"Hello?" She turned the knob to go into another room, which looked exactly like this one.

"Darcy?"She heard to her left and Tony was sitting in a chair looking lost and his brown eye large with a combination of relief and fear.

"Tony! OH THANK GOD. I was worried about you!"

"Darcy what's happening, I've been trapped in here and you're the only one I can reach, That Killian guy he's the one that trapped me hear, every time I open my eyes all I see is fire, and I can't break this hold he has over me. I need your help."

"I'll always help you Tony. I won't leave you here, and we will save you."

"No you have to leave me here to save me. What he injected me with isn't the same as before. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Yeah Yeah, This will teach you to bring your ass to Vanaheim to train like you're supposed to." Darcy said laughing at Tony convinced she could joke with him.

"Yeah If I make it out this mess, I will go anytime you want. I'm stuck. I can feel your connection fading Darcy. Tell Pepper I'm sorry, and that I love her. Oh and that I'm sorry she fell into the toilet this morning. Just don't be mad anymore."

Darcy looked at her brother confused, but nodded and she could feel the edges of the fire get fuzzy and she was less hot, as she drifted back in to consciousness…

*END DREAM*

*24-hours later*

Darcy shot up from her bed or from what she could gather hospital cot. She covered in sweat and she looked around frantically, confused about how she ended up there rather than in her own bed. Loki was right next to her, his green eyes filled with relief that she had woken up. He hadn't slept at all in the past 24 hours that Darcy had been unconscious, and he hadn't left her side either, he had only changed his clothing at the behest that he at least make himself comfortable while he waited for her to wake. If he hadn't been sitting he was pacing, and when she began to mummer and sweat intently in her sleep he worried even more. He took note that her vitals looked stable so her wouldn't attempt to wake her, and the doctors said she was just exhausted and it was possible that she had just stretched her powers too much and her body just collapsed, but with some fluids and rest she would be okay. He didn't stop him from shooing away visitor that over stayed their welcome, or refusing to go back to Asgard with Thor to explain their sudden departure back to Midgard.

"Yikes, what happened?"

Darcy said trying to clear her mind of the vertigo she had just caused from sitting up too fast. Loki put his hands on her to help lower her back to the bed.

"You remember none of it Darcy?"  
Darcy closed her eyes and all the events came rushing back her, and she instantly felt guilty about her sister damages.  
"Oh shit, I didn't kill them did I?" She tossed her hand over her eyes.

"No, they will be fine. Mary Anne has a concussion, and Sarah has a sore throat and some rather nasty bruises on her neck, but nothing that won't heal. Are you okay? Should I call a healer?"

"I'm fine Loki. I just can't believe I did that. Awe shit, Fury is going to rip me a new one. I didn't mean to snap like that, I was already on edge and my powers were already clawing at me to take over and she pushed the wrong button. I already feel unworthy to be on this team and poked at the fear I had. I couldn't stop myself."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand exactly why you did it. Fury will not be 'ripping anybody a new one' as you so eloquently put it. I've already discussed it with him. He gives you orders to rest and once you feel better come down to the lab so you can assist in finding this Killian character."

"Where is my family?"

"They are all sleeping right now, its 3 am currently, go back to sleep and I will tell the doctor you can leave in the morning."

Darcy nodded at Loki, who was happy she seemed okay, he knew how bad exhausting your magic could get and thankfully she only had a mild case.

"I'm not tired; my dreams are all wonky from the crazy stuff going on. I saw Tony in a room full of fire, but I couldn't get him out and he couldn't get out. He made me leave him behind, and then told me that to tell Pepper he was sorry and that he loved her, and that he was sorry about leaving the toilet seat up so she fell in. It was weird."

"I'm sure it was just an after effect of the events of today."

"Yea, then he said Killian had done this to him."

That sparked Loki interest, she had been asleep when they all discussed this Aldrich Killian character that had created extremis and was supposed to be dead by Tony's hand and yet he was the one who had attacked them. Loki had not let them talk over her about the issues, and made them talk outside of the hospital room. She couldn't have known Killian was the mastermind.

"You said he told you Killian was the culprit?"

Yes."

"What else did he say?"

"He said that he could feel my connection fading then he gave me the message for Pepper and I told him I'd get him out. He said before that, that he was trapped, every time he opened his eyes all he saw was fire."

Loki looked toward Tony's room and then he thought about the type of magic Darcy had displayed earlier with her minor teleportation it was possible that she and Tony had connected minds for a brief amount of time.

"Darcy did the dream seem strange to you at all?"

"Meaning? I am strange; of course all my dreams are strange."

"No, I mean did you feel like you weren't in control of your own dream, like you were having an out-of-body experience?"

"I guess so, when I first woke up I couldn't get up properly, like I was strapped down and I willed myself to move, then I went into the next room to find Tony. He said he couldn't get out of the room he was in."

"I think you and Tony have just discovered another talent. I think he made a connection to you telepathically."

Darcy started to sit up fast again, but Loki held her back down.

"So you mean we can talk to each other in our minds?"

"Well I think so. The real Tony is in there, we just have to figure out how to get him out, because he is being suppressed by Killian's formula."

"I need to get back in there and figure out what happened yesterday or the day before yesterday, whatever I just need to figure out what happened. How do we make this work Loki?"

"We are not trying this without Banner on hand; I want him to clear you first…'

"Loki we don't have time for all of that, Tony could die soon. Help me or I'll hurt myself trying to do it alone love."

Darcy said hoping her big brown eyes would make him cave. He did give in, but it was because he was just as curious to figure out the link between the two. He summarized it had something to do with them being siblings, and being the last of their kind, but it was something he could appreciate , seeing as they had no magical training besides the most recent that he had just started. They shouldn't be able to do that yet, so this was a testament about how powerful they could be when they practiced up. He knew Darcy would try it herself and she could hurt both and Tony's mind. It was risky enough that they had done it by accident.

"Fine I will help you, but I'm going into the connection with you."

Darcy nodded and listened as Loki gave her instructions on how to enter someone's stream of consciousness… realizing how hard this was, she knew this could take a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews get Loki cookies...


	6. Learning and Evolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control and focus is the key to learning anything effectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer applies! :)
> 
> I know it's been forever... sorry :) Warning Unbetaed
> 
> *Read at your own risk* :)

Chapter 6: All we needed was a purpose

"You are new to this form of Magic Darcy, take it slow."

Loki was trying to teach Darcy how to enter the mind of another. She was being impatient and rushing to learn. Loki was getting slightly frustrated, Darcy was going to injure her mind and Tony's if she did not do it correctly they both could get trapped in their minds, or damage themselves to the point of death.

"I am taking it slow, but Tony doesn't have much time and..."

"What good will you do him if you are brain-dead?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and focused on finding the entry way in Tony's stream of consciousness. She could feel Tony, but according to Loki she should be able to find the point of entry from one mind into another but every time she thought she had found it, she ended up in her own memories rather than the mind of Tony.

"Focus."

Loki growled at Darcy slightly frustrated with her lack of patience and understanding of the seriousness of this situation. He sat across from her and closed his eyes delicately sliding into Darcy's mind with ease. The mind was much like a long hallway with various rooms, open the wrong one and you ended up in an area you didn't want to be in. When trying to find the thread of someone else's room could be very hard if you didn't know the signs. You could feel the thread of the persons mind you wanted to read or enter pull you instinctively over time but at first it was hard to feel it. He would just have to help her.

Darcy jumped when his presence appeared next to hers; she hadn't expected him to come inside with her.

"Relax Darcy. I've decided to enter with you, it will be more helpful if I guide rather than wait for you to injure yourself."

Darcy huffed but waited for instructions. Loki took a hand of hers in his and then stepped forward.

"When you get to this part you must trust your instincts. It's not easy to let go and not solve everything with logic, but in this instance you have to or you will never get to Tony's mind. Now I can feel his pull, while it is dimmed because of the virus, it is there just find it."

"Where do I look?"

Darcy asked wondered which door to open first.

"You won't find him opening random doors. There should be a slight pull from your core. Like a tugging at the back of your skull, listen to it."

Darcy did as he said and finally after a few minutes she had a feeling that was distinctively Tony. It was telling her to try the door to her left.

She turned the door, and finding a sliver river running through what appeared to be empty white space.

Loki followed her in the room.

"To enter the person's mind undetected will take time, but as long as you don't force your way past mental walls you would be fine."

"How do I get to Tony?" Darcy asked feeling like she made progress.

"The same way you've made it here. Feel him; bend the mind to your will of magic."

Darcy did what Loki had said, surprisingly finding Tony way easier than she had before. When she got to Tony he was in the same room as before only this time he was sitting on the floor next to his chair.

"Tony?"

His head popped up.

"Is this real?"

"Well about as real as it could be with us being in your mind."

"Wait you two are inside my head?"

"Yes, Stark we are here. I think because of your familial connection you two were able to make a connection earlier briefly while she was unconscious as well."

Loki said to Tony and taking a seat on the unoccupied chair in the otherwise barren room.

"How do I get out?"

"That's the thing Tony, we don't know. When you wake up out there you are a mindless beast, intent on killing everyone in immediate sight. Whatever Killian injected you with is suppressing you. I will work on it until I fix this but I need you to fight whatever this is. If you give up, no telling what the effects will be. I will come back and the next time I do will bring a message from Pepper."

"Why do I feel like the little brother? This isn't right somebody find me some whiskey to feel manlier."

Darcy chuckled at Tony and took a seat next to him on the floor.

"If I could bring you some whiskey I would. I promise we can find you some of the best when you wake up. Now I need you to tell me everything you know about Extremis...

*Later*

Darcy gasped and shot up looking around the room to ensure she was back in her own body. Loki was staring at her to make sure she was okay. He was so practiced that he did not lose complete conscious when reading minds, Darcy had a ways to go until she could do that. He helped her sit up completely in the bed and then she swung her legs over the edge.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. We need to get to work."

"I think you should rest you could stress your system again."

"Loki stop badgering me. I'm fine. Let's go to the lab, i'm sure Bruce is up and moving about now."

Loki knew he had no hope in controlling Darcy into what he thought she should do once she had her mind-set about something.

*Later*

"Damn it why isn't this formula working on him."

Darcy wasn't happy that Tony wasn't responding to the treatment that he had created himself. Bruce rubbed his temples biting back the frustration he had to keep inside for fear of Hulking out.

"I think Killian has done something to his Extremis virus. Made some kind of super virus, it clearly takes over the host. I haven't isolated what parts of the brain the virus is affecting, if Tony is even able to recover. Is he even able to return to a normal self?"

"He's in there Bruce. I've talked to him, he's in there."

Bruce's head snapped up to look at Darcy and Loki who were both looking over Tony's formula trying to figure out what wasn't working.

"What do you mean you talked to him? Has he been lucid at any point?"

Darcy looked at Bruce and shook her head.

"No. Turns out we've got a new power that manifested itself while I was unconscious. He's trapped by the virus Bruce, we have to help him."

Bruce Banner wasn't completely shocked by the revelation, those two were capable of remarkable things he didn't feel like stretching his brain to figure out how, but then again he couldn't really be sure if Darcy's vision of Tony was the truth or was it all just an elaborate dream in her exhaustion.

"Darcy I don't think..."

"She speaks the truth Banner. We both have entered Tony's mind and he is indeed trapped inside of his own mind."

Loki said walking to stand next to Darcy and Bruce. Bruce took a deep breath and sat down in a chair next to the desk and pressed the call key to page everyone to the lab.

*10 minutes later*

Everyone gathered in the lab with all types of energy flowing through the room, most of it was nervous because Tony still lay still on the table, insides ablaze with fire.

"What's going on, have you guys figured out how to get to cure the virus yet?"

Pepper asked rubbing Tony's hand concerned.

"Not yet, whatever he used to turn your virus version domicile will not work on him. His version is strong."

Pepper deflated with her shoulders falling even further down. Steve had a concerned face but true to nature needed facts before he made decisions.

"So any luck on a breakthrough or at least a lead?"

Natasha asked Bruce.

"We are working on it but Darcy shared some news with me that could help with curing him.

"Well Lady Darcy, please let us know so that we may help our friend."

Thor said moving a small space closer.

"Okay so we've gotten some new powers, or I guess it's more of an advancement of our magic."

"Meaning?" Asked Jane with concern.

"It means that I can talk to Tony via entering his mind. Telekinesis or mind reading whatever you wish to call it."

True to how Darcy believed they would react they each responded differently with Jane gasping, Clint and Natasha looking at each other questioning the reality of the situation, Thor looking at Loki for an answer and with Captain looking for more facts. He stepped forward to touch Pepper on the shoulder to shake her from the dropped down jaw she had opened.

"Darcy when did this happen?"

Steve asked before anyone else could.

"The first time was while I was passed out after going postal on my family. I guess our minds reached out during our defenseless time and made a crude connection that allowed me to speak with him, the real him. He is still in there, he trying hard to get out but the virus he has is suppressing everything about him and all he feels is rage, he is fully aware of what that virus is using his body for. He can't get out without us."

"How do you know that, that the dream wasn't a subconscious placement of what you've been through during your awakened hours?" Asked Bruce.

"Because once I woke up I told Loki what happened and he taught me how to enter Tony's mind on purpose. I talked to Tony again and he told me everything about Aldrich and everything he thought might be useful. Oh and Pepper he says he loves you and he's sorry and he says he's also sorry he left the toilet seat up and you fell in."

The message just made Pepper cry worse than what she had been before, launching herself into Darcy's arms. Darcy hugged her back then sat her down in a chair.

"So we have to keep working hard for the sake of helping Tony because I think he is truly nervous about this."

"How often can you use this new power?"

Director Fury hadn't spoken since he entered the room but everyone knew he was there.

"She will not be able to over use this power. She will have to train it and even though she's activated this particular power it will be dangerous to use without proper instruction and no more than once a day at this stage of training."

"She has already done remarkable things Loki, do you not think she could handle her new power?"

"The question is not whether or not I believe she can handle it Fury, Darcy is gifted in many things but in the magic of the mind she must train up this skill or she could potentially kill herself and the person whose mind she is trying to enter. I have to enter with her during all attempts."

Loki was not going to let Fury exploit this new magic that Darcy and Tony had stumbled upon. Fury didn't respond right away, weighing in his mind whether or not he felt like defending his ideals or potential plans to Loki. He had yet to tell them about the house and now with Tony down and knowing Agent Lewis well enough, he knew she would not stop until Tony was okay again...

They were about to find out how true that statement was 5 days later...

*5 days, 15 hours, and 47 seconds later*

Loki wasn't sure if he should cast a sleeping enchantment on Darcy and face her wrath when she woke up or if he should try talking her into rest like he had the first time. Darcy was in the lab working on trying to find a formula that would help bring Tony back. She couldn't exactly figure out how to regulate it to the system and she wouldn't rest until she did. Loki was worried about her, no matter how much everybody had tried talking to her she refused to rest. It scared her think that she may not be able to help Tony, so she didn't think about it and focused on the goal. This left Loki with a choice to make. He decided to try for the nice approach first.

"Darcy, please come get some rest."

Loki said walking into the room, hands clasped behind his back dressed in causal Asgardian wear.

"Loki I can't, not until I fix him."

"Darcy what good will you do for Stark if you are dead from exhaustion. You must be draining your magic, again I might add, to stay awake."

Darcy knew he was right but her pride and determination would not let her stop.

"Loki I can take care of myself..."

"Darcy I'm giving you a choice. Come rest on your own or I will force you to rest."

Loki was done watching the train wreck move in slow motion. He loved the stubbornness that she had but it was downright infuriating. Darcy looked at Loki and glared in anger.

"So now you want to act all manly and try to pull this shit. You don't give a damn about me do you?! You only care about what you think you can control me with!"

In Darcy's sleep induced haze everyone was an enemy that wasn't helping her save her brother, but then again somewhere in her mind she knew he was right and that she couldn't make progress like this. Loki doing his best to shake of the irritation and in a short burst of cruelty he snapped his figures taking away Darcy's choice and catching her before she dropped from the sleeping spell he cast...

*The next morning*

Darcy wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she was grateful not to be running on fumes anymore. She had an idea that Loki had done it but she knew he was only acting out of necessity and not jackassary. She was also felt weird; all while she had been sleeping her dreams had been odd and broken. More like flashes in a dark pond and broken pictures rather than full length actions. Only when she connected with Tony's mind at some point during the night did she get a full picture and that was more just sitting with her brother so he wouldn't be so alone. The other parts of the dreams seems like a combination of all the pieces of the puzzle of all she was trying to do to save Tony, her memories and blind flashes of light and symbols of a language she had learned but in her heart knew they belong to her people.

"Darcy?"

Loki called out to Darcy after she was seeming out of sorts in her waking. He wondered if she would be mad about losing a day in her race to save Tony, but he could not find it in him to upset or wanting to change his choices in making her sleep. He justified his actions by helping Banner all while she could not, but the progress would be the same. Whatever Killian had injected Tony with was now starting to bond itself to Tony's actual cells and mutate which was not going to turn out well if they couldn't figure out how to regulate it or remove it completely. Loki was thinking over what to do for Tony.

Darcy got up from the bed looking for some blank paper and pens so she could draw the symbols from her dream. She sat on the terrace focusing on drawing them exactly how she envisioned them. She wasn't paying attention to how Loki was now walking over to her, and coming to stand behind her chair and when he looked down at her paper and his eyes widened at what he was looking at.

"Darcy do you know what you've drawn?"

"Huh?"

Darcy asked without looking up from writing the last symbol on the paper. When she did saw the look on Loki's face and knew she had hit upon something important.

"Is this my language?"

"Yes. How did you know? Can you read it?" Loki asked reaching down to pick up the paper she had written on from her hands.

"No. I just had the feeling. All these flashes of places, symbols, people. I've never seen any of these things before."

Loki in his youth had studied some of the elemental language and this was a rather easy translation.

"These symbols translate to the word 'Home'. Does this mean anything to you?"

Darcy tried to think about what the word 'home' could mean to her, but nothing came to mind. She shook her head at Loki and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would this mean anything to Tony?"

'"No, I don't think so. I can ask him later, but he would say the same thing. Maybe this was just some random dream."

"Darcy for you to dream about something you've never seen before is for major significance."

Darcy moved back inside and laid down in bed again so that she could be comfortable while connecting to Tony. It had steadily been taking less time to connect to his brain, and was becoming somewhat second nature to her, which was good.

Tony had no idea of why she would dream symbols of the word home so she returned to the real world, where she dressed but no matter what she did with her day, the symbols would not go away. They resonated with her and never strayed too far from the forefront of her mind. All day she worked on a cure for Tony, but nothing worked to take her mind off the word home. Finally she gave up on working for the day and ended up sitting in a large open area with floor to ceiling windows on the hellicarrier with the drawings in front of her trying to make something click as to why the world home was important. She cleared her mind, thankful for the view and silence in the room, and began to focus on ideas of what it could mean.

Home wasn't something Darcy had thought on much, seeing as hers was of a sucky variety and she spend a lot of time plotting on how to get as far away from hers as possible. What she considered to be home would be anywhere the Avengers were. It was then flashes of pictures flooded her mind, not exactly pictures, but maybe memories and they weren't hers. She watched as time passed by her as she saw flashes of a dark,  
but wide expanse of land that maybe once had been beautiful, but now was a desolate wasteland. She was suddenly zoomed into a large room decorated in 70's décor. She appeared to be in someone's bedroom. She was startled when a beautiful woman came in the room, one she could quickly recognize as her mother. She called out to her, but she didn't turn around and sat down at a desk in the corner of the room and began to write what appeared to be a letter.

Darcy wanted to hear her mom's voice that was one thing Tony didn't have and that was the woman's voice captured for her to listen to. She watched as the letter was quickly finished and then she blew on the envelope, the ice in her breath sealing the envelope shut, and with what Darcy guessed was a spell to make it unable to be opened except to the person she was addressing the letter to.

'Send to Nick Fury upon my untimely death" The letter glowed bright blue for a moment then the letter disappeared without much of a sound. The she heard Howard Stark call for his wife from downstairs; Maria Stark straightened out her dress and walked out of the room. Darcy didn't think it would affect her as much as it did, but she found it hard to watch the woman walk away.

"Mom!"

She called out, but of course the woman didn't respond and closed the door. It was like something in Darcy reverted and she turned back into a young child. She wanted just one moment with her, to hear a motherly declaration of love and believe it, to know it wasn't at least partly motivated by a large check coming in the mail every month. She just wanted to know that Maria was real and not some figment of her imagination that needed a mother to replace the one she didn't really have growing up.

"Mom! Please come back!"

She dropped onto her knees and cried. It was only when the scene began to change and she saw a young, two eyeballed Nick Fury in his office reading over paperwork did she pull herself together. She saw the letter appear with a large POP and for the first time ever in her life did she hear Director Fury scream at anything.

'"What the fuck is this?"

Darcy was somewhat glad to know his foul language had always been a part of him. He grabbed the letter that had been floating in front of him, opening it carefully. His eyes scanned the paper and then got wide after only a few seconds, before he jumped out of his seat, dropping Maria's letter and running out the office door.

Darcy tried to get closer to read it but the scene dissipated and she found herself in the large room with windows on the hellicarrier.

While it took her a few moment for the reality of what she saw to sink in, she calmly realized she had done some kind of freaky time travel, vision, Harry Potter-esk pensive thing, but that she saw was pure truth. Once she got over hearing her mother's voice, the subject of the visions came into play and became instantly pissed off. Her eyes turned gray as her powers activated and she scared the hell out of everyone that was around Nick Fury when she popped up in front of him. Maria Hill jumped backward and even Nick's face had a moment of pure shock, before going back to the practiced stoic expression he had perfected.

"Agent Stark would you explain what in the hell you think you're doing?'

"Where is it?"

"Elaborate of what IT is."

"The letter my mom sent you in case she died. Where is it?'

Nick had been a spy for entirely too long to give away anything with his facial expressions when asked a direct question.

"I have no clue what you mean."

"Please don't even pretend to bullshit me today; I am so not in the mood for it. Where in the fuck is the letter?'

Nick stepped back turning his back to the young woman.

"Agent Stark-Lewis I suggest you adjust your tone when speaking to your superior, and for the last time I have no knowledge of such a letter. You need rest I SUGGEST you take it."

"Don't fucking patronize me director."

Darcy moved closer to him, to which he wouldn't even turn around knowing he was guilty. Needless to say she had a lapse judgment and yanked him to make him around he grabbed her hand flipped her over his shoulder. She cried out as she hit the ground and she popped back up before anyone could blink and slapped the shit of Nick Fury. Maria grabbed her arms to hold her back and started calling for back up and Loki popped up next to her confused as to why Darcy was being held back by Agent Hill.

"Agent there must be some logical explanation why you are holding Darcy."

"She just popped up and started yelling for him to tell her where it is."

Darcy shook the other agent off of her, but didn't move to attack the director again, she only narrowed her eyes and in an odd sense of calm she walked over to Loki instead, while the others appeared in the room after hearing Maria's panic, expect for Pepper and Darcy's family.

"What is going for Darcy? Why are your eyes gray?"

Natasha asked noting the disapproving look on Fury's face.

"Director Fury I really hate when you try to play me for an idiot, I'm not asking you for fun, I know she sent you a letter, where is it?"

"I already..."

She popped up in front of him and slapped the director in the face again, this time to cause his mouth to bleed.

"You know something. I had a vision of you getting the letter and I saw her send it to you."

"Fine, it's in my office under lock and key."

Darcy laughed almost manically, and Loki wasn't sure if he should to lock her up and make sure she wasn't going crazy and that she hadn't broken her mind by entering Tony's daily.

"Darcy look at me and explain what you are talking about?"

"The symbols have been bugging me all day, so finally I decided to meditate to see if I could get to the answer and I did. My mother wrote him a letter to be delivered in the case of her untimely death, I saw her send it to him, and I saw him receive it in his office the day she died. I have no clue as to what it says, but I will find out."

She took Fury's before anyone could protest and made him give her the letter, and then took them back to the waiting group. Nick straightened out his clothes and stood straight, ignoring Hill's attempts to get him a towel for his lip. Darcy carefully pulled the paper from the yellowing envelope.

Dear Nick,

I know you are wondering 'what in the hell' this is, so I'll tell you. I beg of you not to tell Howard that you have received this letter, and keep it in the strictest of confidence until such a time that it needs to be revealed. If you are reading this I have died before accomplishing what I have already set in motion to do. Great things have already been set into motion with the birth of my children, the last two of my race. Nick, in time Tony will leave this home, and be reluctant to return, but you must ensure that he does return home. Nick you must keep her safe and someday when she is ready she will be reunited with her brother. My children don't deserve to be apart and it kills me to know I may never hold her but I know you will watch over her and she will find her way home.

-Maia "Maria Stark" Dagrdóttir

Darcy looked up and glared at Fury.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you not do exactly what she asked of you? Are you that fucking selfish that you would take something like this way from Tony?"

"She left it up to me to decide when he needed to return, and I felt that Mr. Stark was not ready to follow that wish."

"Oh that's BS and you know it. You needed a failsafe plan in case Tony got sick of your manipulations. Especially now that he knows about me, you really needed something more. I sick of having to beat answers out of you..."

"Agent Lewis that is ENOUGH! I do what I do because it's what's best for our world. Despite what you and your brother may think the world does not revolve around the Starks, and I am still your superior."

Nick had put his foot down trying to end the conversation and while Darcy was tired of arguing she still glared at the man and then just turned and walked away. Everyone let her get down the hall before they too left the director and even Maria shook her head sadly and went to take care of some paperwork. Nick hoped that the two would at least find whatever Maria had left and it was something that would be useful and obtainable for SHIELD...

*Later*

Darcy read and re-read the letter tracing the flowing calligraphy of her mother's handwriting. The worlds were straightforward about what she was asking Nick to do but he was loyal to himself and goals of SHIELD before he was to Maria.

Before long she had calmed enough to safely enter Tony's mind and then she told him all that had transpired since she had visited last, making note that the room Tony was in had now gained furniture and wasn't as fiery. Darcy couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing...


	7. Sometimes all you need is a sounding board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy figures out a solution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. I have been so busy with school that all my stories have fallen to the back burner but I have been working on it. Don't throw rotten fruit at me :)
> 
> I'm overwhelmed by the support and level of enthusiasm for this story and it killed me not to have the time to write this semester. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy. ;)

All We Needed Was a Purpose: Chapter 7

Tony was changing, slowly, but yes he was changing. The saddest part was that Darcy didn't think he even realized it. Inside, at least to Darcy, it seemed he hadn't given up, but knew it was lonely inside his head. Even with Loki putting a spell on Pepper every now and again, and taking her to see him, he still pretended like he wasn't losing hope.

Darcy could feel like she was very close to curing Tony. She and Bruce had determined that the virus was ever evolving and changing. She had realized that this virus needed some part of its genetic make-up altered, much like Peppers version but the difference was where it needed to be changed. One wrong move and Tony could be sent into an unregulated heat increase and destroy himself and the other people around him. Darcy had been up all night again, sure she was close to being on the right track to curing him, but she just couldn't find the right strand of DNA. Loki had gone to spend the night in Asgard with Thor to take care of some duties, even though he had no urge to leave her, and everyone else had gone to bed. She was about to do a test on sample piece from Tony when she felt her skin go on edge, her intuitive warning went off. She put up a field around herself and Tony, reaching for a weapon. The helicarrier suddenly shook and tilted to the left. Darcy yelped and grabbed onto Tony's bed, planting her feet into the ground. An alarm sounded, and Darcy put a tighter field around Tony and ran to the bullpin.

Everyone was running around, the room was dark and the only lights to be seen were emergency lights.

"Director Fury what's going on?!"

Nick Fury leaned over a computer monitor that continued to work despite the lack of power within the whole building. Darcy sent forward a light spell that gave light to the dark area. Steve, and Bruce had also appeared in the area.

"The hellicerrier has been shut down electronically with some sort of signal that throws all of our servers offline, which cut the power to our engines. We are fast falling."

Darcy's eyes got big, and she watched the altitude drop on the screen. Everybody tried to figure out how to get the power running, virus just snaked further into the system when the techs tried everything they could to remove it. Darcy wasn't sure what they were doing, but they were doing it wrong. Where was freaking Thor when you needed him, he could have conducted enough energy to get them landed. Darcy thought to herself. She hadn't begun to try and control elements yet so to try now and without Loki could be suicide, but then again if she didn't try then they would all be dead. She walked over to the computer and moved the fumbling techs out the way. She could try a back way into the system, then attempt to trap the virus, so she could remove it. She got in a back way without being kicked out, but the virus had noticed when she set a code inside to trap it so it pushed her into it, but she could get out, it was then that she realized the virus was being run remotely, by a person. So she began to play a game of cat and mouse with the controller on the other end, and then finally with a bit more effort than she expected she caught him in a removal program and she shut down the remote operator. It was only a few moments afterward she got them running again and stopped them from plunging to their deaths. Everyone yelped and shouted with excitement, but the prickling sensation Darcy had felt earlier hadn't gone away. To be safe Nick had ordered they land and get everything checked and re-secured before they got back in the sky. And soon as they landed on abandoned airfield.

"Fury, Why did we land here?"

"Our people found it as the closest and most secure place to land. We will have everyone here by the morning who can add stronger security to our defense network, and determine how they got the virus onto our motherboard."

"I'm going to check on Tony, something is not sitting right with me about this whole incident."

Once Nick nodded at her, she turned to walk away, noticing all the random people in the room, trying to pull themselves together after the near death experience. It was one guy in the corner that didn't look nervous at all, in fact he looked down right shifty. Without much pretense his veins began to glow, and Darcy shouted.

"Extremis!" Watching as man burned his shield suit from his body and began attacking, leading to others burning through the steel walls and Darcy realized they whole system shut down has been a ploy to get them down to the ground in the spot they needed them in. A vulnerable spot. She wasted no time fighting, hoping she could fight her way to Tony, who was in major danger if they got to him. Everyone was fighting, shooting and dying. She started fighting two glowing men and after a while Darcy trying to hold them off wasn't working, and one of them caught a hold on her arm, causing her to scream in pain, and lose concentration. She saw them laugh as they moved to try and double team her again, knowing they had the upperhand. Darcy was trying to throw up a shield but she was delirious with pain, and then a green flash shot out from her necklace, killing the two without much pretense. She didn't know why it had done that, but she focused on getting up to Tony. Pulling herself to her feet, she scurried along the wall, moving until she reached Tony's room. She ran in, finding her shield still in place around him.

"I knew you'd come beauty."

She spun, finding Killian leaning on the wall, behind her. She focused on analyzing him, it was hard to see beyond his confidence. She knew everyone had a weakness.

"Well if isn't Aldrich Killian. I'd say this is your doing."

He smirked, moving toward her causing her to back up."

"You would say I had a vested interest in getting this vessel landed."

"What do you want? Because if your looking to rid of that Miami Vice hairstyle I know a person."

He chuckled, Darcy didn't let him shake her, but became even more alert.

"You are definitely Tony's sister. I think a lot could be done with you."

He eyed her up and down his intentions clear on what exactly he had planned for her. She suppressed the disgusted shutter.

"Well the 80's surely did a number on you...So would you like to explain what you want, not that I care but it's about time for a villain to go on an egotistical rant and your the only one in the room who fits the bill."

"Cute. No, there won't be a rant. I've come for my invention. Imagine a Extermis Iron Man, the new superhero, the next generation of icon. Tony will be the star. I need him back."

"Too bad, too sad, for you, boo hoo. I think he's already declined working with you."

Killian, turned slightly orange, but didn't burst into full fire. Darcy looked around, trying to figure out how to get her and Tony out of this situation.

"Yes I think you both can help usher in a new era."

Without warning he melted a piece of the metal table next to him, turning it into a spear to chuck at her. She ducked and watched it dissipate against the shield she had up around Tony. Killian wasted no time walking over to her, eyes glowing, to lift her off her feet. She kicked him in the stomach and brought her elbows down on his forearms breaking his hold on her, but it didn't stop him from swinging, but Darcy ducked again, letting his fist crash into the metal where her head was supposed to be where her head was. Channeling her inner Natasha, she kicked his feet from under him, trying to run past, but screaming as he grabbed her ankle and dropping her to the ground. Finding some way to block the pain to put all her focus on getting to Tony. She kicked his face and moved away, as he grabbed his face, and then growled at her. She got to her feet with a limp and used that same foot for a flying kick, punch combo. They battled strongly, Killian almost garnered the upper hand on Darcy as her strength wavered, but inadvertently putting Darcy where she needed to be. She flew into Tony's bed, and knocked them both over, thinking he had won, or was about to at any rate, he walked over to her, with his shirt long missing, but before he could get close enough to do anymore damage, Darcy made her play, causing the sink pipes to burst and taking control of the water throwing a wall between them, and then freezing it long enough for Darcy to grab Tony's unconscious hand and make them disappear far away from the hellicarrier. She missed his angry yell as he realized she was not behind the wall of ice and was no where in the room...

Darcy looked around where she had landed, not sure exactly where she had taken them, but wherever she had landed them, was covered in dust. Adrenalin pumped through her veins, and she looked around the room. It seemed like she was in some house, but it hadn't been in use for awhile judging by the state of the place. The living room had furniture but it was covered by white sheets, that the dust had clearly conquered. She pulled her brother to the couch and got him on top of it. She didn't have time to waste. Her team and a bunch of others were still in danger. She left Tony and went back into helicarrier. It was times like this she did wish Thor and Loki were Gods like everyone thought. If they were they could hear her prayers for them to get off their asses and get their godly butts down here to help. She knew Jane and her family were sitting ducks if they were still on the ship. She arrived at their side with a thought, and they jumped screaming from the locked room. Once Jane realized who she was, she jumped into her arms crying. Darcy hissed at Jane's irritation of her wounds.

"Darcy oh my god are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We have got to get you all out of here."

"What's going on, first we are going down, next all we hear are screams and explosions." Her mom asked, tears in her eyes.

"Those people that attacked when were shopping, are here. I got Tony out of here, now its your turn."

"Take your mother and sisters first." Her dad said pushing them forward.

"No we are all going together." Her mom protested, and Darcy pondered how to get everyone out at the same time. It hit her, that she would play the monkeys in a barrel game, and hoped it worked.

"Every grab onto someone..."She couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact the locked door was melting before her eyes. Seconds later the door exploded, causing Darcy to use her powers to throw up a hasty shield. Luckily it wasn't Killian she was able to dispatch them with a small fight, tossing the unmoving men back out the door, and quickly going back into her speech.

"Everybody grab someone. Make sure they have some sort of connection to me, even if it is through someone else. NOW"

She could here more men coming and they all scrambled to be attached and once Darcy was sure she apperated them to wherever she had left Tony and thanked the gods he was still sleeping. She figured he had enough meds coursing though his system to keep him sleeping.

"I've got to go back. Everyone else is still there."

"Darcy you are hurt."

Jane said hoping to talk her friend out of putting herself in danger.

"Help Tony, if he wakes up do not engage him. Leave the room. Keep him cool until I get back."

"Darcy..."

"Mom I have to go get my team."

Darcy's mom saw the look on her face and knew she couldn't talk her daughter out of it, despite the fact that she looked a little more than worse for the wear. Darcy didn't want for approval as she transported herself back on board. Her body throbbing with a dull pain that promised more trouble for her later. The fighting was still strong, and Darcy needed to pull herself together before going back into that mess. Without much warning Loki and Thor landed in the middle reminding everyone, why people thought them gods.

"About damn time."

At that she got back into it, taking down whoever she could before the remaining Extremis retreated upon the realization the fight would not be won today. She looked around her team were in various parts of the room, other shield members scattered as well. Fury had been clearing tech below but had said he was clear in our ears. Loki took one look at Darcy and ran over to her.

"Darcy I am sorry I did not make it back sooner. Odin practically tied us to a chair saying you had no need for us to come to your rescue. Only the call of your necklace proved I needed to be here."

Darcy was barely focusing on Loki's words. The pain of her burns were coursing through her veins. Steve and Bruce noted that she didn't look so hot. Steve, ever the leader stepped forward next to Loki.

"Darcy where are Tony and Jane?"

Darcy snapped out of the borderline faint she was in and looked at the expectant faces.

"Alright people lets play monkeys in a barrel. I can't tell you where they are because in all honesty I don't have a clue. I can show you, so grab onto somebody and make sure that they are somehow connected to me."

"Are you sure you can handle this transport Darcy?"

Loki asked concerned that she would deplete her magic again.

She didn't answer, making sure everyone she needed was attached, focusing on Tony and taking them back to him.

When they arrived Jane launched herself up into Thor's arms not caring who was around to watch. Bruce and Steve scurried to check on Tony, who thankfully was still passed out cold.

"Darcy why did you bring everyone here?"

She looked around the room, after a sense of calm hit her, she said

"It felt like home."

Then promptly collapsed...

*Two days later*

Darcy woke up groggy and unsure of her surrounding. She could feel the bandages on her skin and the pain she caused by jarring herself up.

"Loki?"

She called out and before she could blink good he appeared next to her.

"Thank the nine realms you are awake. I'll kindly ask you to stop attempting to kill me via heart attacks."

Darcy smirked slightly but sat up straight.

"My bad."

"Where are we?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that. We have been here two days and have no clue where we are. Natasha says she cannot GPS our location. She says the house must have some sort of signal block.

"I can't determine where we are until I look around... Ouch this burns hurt. You didn't heal me?"

Loki looked away simultaneously ashamed and angry.

"I cannot heal you, for Killian was the one to injure you. None of my magic will work against the Magic he has gotten control of."

Darcy slightly nodded, focusing on trying to heal herself, and after two minutes it worked.

"There much better. Now I need to take a look around."

"Are you up for getting up and moving around?"

She nodded again this time with less pain. She moved to the bathroom, thankful that wherever she had taken them had running electricity and hot water. Washing all the grime that whomever had cleaned her up missed she felt alive again, though still seeming like she was missing a very important piece of the puzzle.

Loki had thought her how to conjure her clothes so she called for a dark green sweater, skinny jeans and her converses then tied her hair back, disregarding the fact it was wet.

She left out the bathroom with Loki waiting in the room.

"Everyone has been worried about you, even Tony has been annoying me about why you haven't been to visit."

That thought spurred Darcy to get down the steps to Tony.

Loki followed ready to catch her if she were to fall but enough to let her be independent.

She walked to where she left Tony but he wasn't on the couch.

"Where is Tony?"

Darcy asked turning to Loki. The couches in the room had been uncovered and while they were dated, they were very nice. Easily antiques, Darcy thought to herself.

"Oh thank heavens Darcy you are okay."

Darcy's mom came flying into the room, throwing her arms around her, and everyone else came in and started to crowd her.

"Finally she can explain where in the hell she brought us."

Sarah said to the room, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know guys. I just woke up 20 minutes ago. Don't start with me Sarah."

Darcy looking around again hoping for some clue as to where she had brought everyone. She touched the back of the couch and then the room changed. Suddenly no one was in front of her but the room was much brighter and warm. Pictures hung on the walls and she jump seeing her mother stand next to her. She heard laughing then running little footsteps, a dark hair little boy came flying around the corner, toy robot in hand.

"Tony what have I told you about running through the house?"

Tony stopped in front of his mother, cheeks slightly reddened from the exertion.

"Not to do it, But look mommy! I got my robot to work!"

Tony held it up higher, his red sweater pulling out from being tucked in his pants.

"It already worked sweetheart."

"I know, but I made it do cool stuff. Like it talks to me."

Tony pressed a little button on the front of the toy and he spoke in broken speech.

"Master Tony. Would you like to recite the Greek alphabet?"

Darcy knew Tony had to have modified it himself, no children's toy could recite the Greek alphabet.

"That's amazing. How did you do this?"

"Just like daddy does with all his robots and stuffs."

He smiled knowing he touched stuff he wasn't supposed to.

"Tony no more touching your fathers stuff. It's dangerous." Maria said with a stern look and at his eye level to let him know she was serious.

"Yes ma'm"

"Good. Now have you decided on a name for your friend yet sweetheart?

"I'm gonna name him Jarvis!"

Darcy smiled as Tony hugged their mom and the scene changed.

She blinked back into reality, looking at the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"Darcy what just happened are you okay?"

Loki stepped forward grabbing her forearms and looking into her eyes to ensure she would tell the truth.

"I'm fine. I know where we are."

"Where?"

Natasha asked while stepping closer.

"We are in the original Stark home. Tony's childhood home."

Everyone shifted at the words and looked around.

"I had a vision."

It dawned on Darcy that if Jarvis was apart of Tony's life from a young age, he should exist somewhere in the house.

"Jarvis are you on here?"

"Yes madam Stark. How are you speaking to me? Excuse me if I may but you died August 25, 1997."

Darcy looked confused for a second and spoke.

"No, Jarvis this is Darcy."

"Oh Miss Stark. I apologize for the mistake. Your voice is almost completely in the same pitch as Madam Stark. While in this household I am under strict orders to only listen to Tony Stark and Ms. Stark Woman of the household. Which according to Mr. Stark's legal documents during his incapacitation leaves you in complete charge over his estate and business. Though Ms. Potts is still CFO of Stark industries, you as of two weeks ago are the acting CEO of Stark Industries."

Darcy felt like her breath had been knocked out of her. CEO? Tony freaking made her CEO?! She had no idea how to run his company. When he woke up she was going to knock him out again.

"Just when you think Tony doesn't have much of a hand, he pulls out a wild card."

Bruce said with a slight laugh, then moving to go upstairs.

"I swear he never tells me anything."

Pepper looked at Darcy, stepping forward.

"He knew you'd outright refuse if you knew."

"B...but he can't just spring..."

"Technically you are his only living blood relative. He wanted to make sure that you and I will be taken care of. Our trust is what will keep Stark Industries running."

"Why didn't you tell me I am the CEO Pepper?"

Darcy looked at her confused, but not hurt.

"Tony asked me not to unless it couldn't be avoided. Which on this case it couldn't have been. So I'm glad you know. I don't have to make all the decisions by myself anymore. I need to spend more time with him anyhow."

"Grr... Fine. Just find me if you have any issues. Anyone want to tell me what room Tony is in?"

"Second floor, last door on your right." Darcy didn't wait for everyone to follow, she just charged up the steps into Tony's room.

He was still unmoving and Darcy stepped to his bedside, ignoring Loki following her, but silently asking him to close the door behind him, which he did.

"Loki, I think I'm at my whits end here. I can't even figure out how to stop him from overheating if we wake him up."

Loki could understand the frustration there had been many a time where he needed something to work and every plan he had tried just hadn't worked. He knew she didn't need to be held or told it would be okay, but she needed brain to bounce the idea's off of. His mother had always been his sounding board, it was time he was hers. He moved closer, waving his hand to make two chairs appear.

"Sit."

"Loki, I don't have time to sit, Tony won't make it like this much longer..."

"Darcy sit down."

She huffed, blowing a stray hair out her face, but sitting down anyway.

"You realize the one thing you haven't done this whole time is talk out the solution with someone. Tell me what the issue is, being descriptive as possible."

"Loki you know what the issue is. It's just a waste of time."hi

"Darcy, being ornery is my job, yours is to fix the problem. You want to save your brother, well this may be the step in the right direction."

Darcy knew he was right she looked him over in his black t-shirt and jeans. Knowing she had to at least give his ideas a chance after all of the crazy ideas he went along with for her.

"Fine. So Tony has been injected with Extermis, and unlike Pepper his is much more advanced and working it's way into his system and binding itself to his DNA."

"Why is that an issue Darcy why not just let him go through the transformation?" Loki said leaning back in his chair.

"He is not in control of his own self when he wakes up. It's dangerous for anyone that's not Killian."

"So what's different about Tony's virus?"

"It's bonding to him."

"Pepper's did that. You know that's not the issue. Think harder. What is different about his virus?"

"His bonding is destroying his DNA in the process of mutating it. There won't be any Tony left to save."

"So can you fix it?"

"Maybe?"

"Why maybe, why not be sure you can?"

"I can't figure out how to do it."

"What is stopping you? You said you can't, but what can't you stop?"

"Bonding."

"If you can't stop it from bonding then you have to change it right?"

"Yes but I can't figure out which one to change. If I can remove the violent strand he will be fine."

"Why not remove the one you are sure about?"

"It will send him into an unregulated heat up, but"

Darcy's wheels were turning in her head. She couldn't remove the violent heat strand, but what if she mutated just that strand?

"Give him control over the heat and more access over his brain usage. He already uses his brain at a higher capacity because of his Elemental heritage."

Darcy knew exactly how to fix Tony, and Loki sat back with a smirk.

"You can thank me later."

Darcy looked over at Loki.

"Don't worry I will thank you very properly... After I save my brother."

She smiled at him and left the room to find Bruce so they could get to work..."

"Turns out my mother is right about some things..."

Loki said tossing his hands behind his head...

Darcy left the room only to hear a whisper of her name, a brush of wind of against her cheek, and a pull against her stomach that left her breathless as she hit the carpeted rug outside of the room...

* Meanwhile*

"Soon I will have Tony Stark back in my grasp and we will have every chance to defeat the Avengers. I will rule Earth in your stead and the realms will burn Master."

Aldrich Killian said bending low in front of Malekith, various elf's listening to his ally's report. He smirked at the news. Soon he would have Odin at his feet.

"You have new developments you say will help our plans?"

"Yes, Loki's magic is useless against the spell you used on me, but he had somehow gained control over water and saved his little girlfriend from me."

"She is?" Malekith asked remembering how the girl broke the spell he and Thanos put on Loki. She owed him flesh.

"She is infinitesimal to the plan. In fact once I destroy the Avengers, give you Thor and Loki, she will be reduced to my bed warmer, a plaything to make the throne less stressful. Tony will not only be forced to do my bidding, but forced to watch as his sister is broken over and over. By my hand"

Malekith smiled, this plan would be just the thing to break the youngest Odinson...


	8. Fantastic voyage

All we needed was a purpose: Chp 8

Darcy was lost or at least she felt like she was. Had she been captured? Her senses cleared leaving her puzzled as to why she was in a child's room; a nursery in fact.  
She stood; the room was covered in pink and white. A beautiful hand painted white crib sat in the corner, its insides lined in soft pink bedding. Darcy walked over to the bed finding no baby inside. Where was she? The room gave no clues, yet it felt familiar to her. She walked over to the changing table; the cutest little teddy bear was in the corner. She smiled thinking of a teddy bear she owned as a child, a fond memory in the shade of the dark ones. She took a seat in the white rocking chair trying to decipher where this place was located so she could tell the others where to find her. She heard voices coming down the hallway, but not giving her a chance to hide, the door swung open revealing Maria Stark with a large baby bump in her white button down shirt, with a red cardigan sweater and a khaki skirt came into the room, leading Howard Stark with a blindfold around his eyes.

"Maria what is going on?"

"Howard dear, I know you aren't excited and all but look."

She untied his blindfold and moved in front of him.  
"I handpicked everything in this room. The crib is hand crafted and painted. It's amazing I mean this is just beautiful."  
Howard looked at the room ignoring the excited smile on her face. Instead letting the ire fill his face, Maria had picked up the cute little teddy bear from the changing table and was smiling at how well the room had turned out. Howard exploded  
"How in the hell can you be so excited?! You were fucking raped, or was that a lie?"  
Maria looked up at him personally affronted at his accusation.  
"Why would you say something like that to me Howard? You know exactly what happened."  
"You make me question you, when you get happy about something like this."  
Maria's eyes flashed gray for a moment as her anger spiked at his words.  
"No matter what she is my child, despite how she was conceived. I love her no less than I do Tony. I've seen how great she could be with her and Tony raised here it will not only protect her, but they can learn how to control their powers..."  
"My son has already been tested and shows no abnormalities like your blood has. He is normal."  
Maria rolled her eyes.  
"You think I'm lying."  
"Maria I'm sorry but I can't... I could never love her. She is a constant reminder of your pain. I won't put you through that, no matter how excited you pretend to be about this. So she has to go."  
"And just where do you suppose I take her Howard. To a relative? Oh I forgot I don't have any of those."  
"I suggest you have her dropped off to the nunnery."  
Maria's mouth dropped open.  
"No..."  
"Maria my word is final."  
"Howard please..."  
"I'll make the arrangements."  
"Wait just a minute."  
She put a barrier on the door, to stop him from leaving. He sighed and turned around. She looked up at him, reading the look in his eyes.  
"Maria let me out."  
"No, not until you hear me out. Our lives have not been an easy one. I'll give you that, but neither of us asked for this. No matter how she was created, she is my blood. I've seen what will happen ..."  
"Maria. I understand this hurts you, but I know what's for the best. I will find her a good home. I promise she will be loved, and never want for anything, but for her to stay would be dangerous. What if the monster that fathered her comes to find her? I will not put Tony through that type of danger."  
Maria knew that she could not change his mind. She waved her hand, the magical barrier dissipated and Howard left the room. Maria waited until she heard him leave the driveway, before turning to the closet and walking inside.  
Darcy followed the woman, watching as Maria caused a door to appear from the walls that lead to a series of steps. When Darcy tried to follow, the room began to blur again to her frustration and she found herself surrounded by her team in the hallway in front of Tony's room.  
"Damn it all to hell! Why does this keep happening to me?"  
Darcy huffed out, pushing Bruce's light pen away from her face.  
"I have a theory."  
He said while helping her stand, Darcy ignored the worried look on Loki's face and focused on Bruce.  
"Go ahead."  
"This house is the source of some major familial history and old magic that your body is reacting to. I think your body is adjusting, and maybe you should take it easy."  
"Bruce I think something major is in the works here, but I need Tony to figure it out. Now I think I've stumbled across the way to fix him, but we need to get to work."  
Bruce did his best to hide his excitement but it shone through his eyes.  
Everyone knew better than to question Darcy on whether or not she should try to rest, only to move out her way...

*24 hours later*  
They had done it, well Bruce had at any rate. They had fixed Tony's formula and injected into him, and thankfully it seemed to be working. It would take some time but it hadn't sent him into a heat increase. She hadn't told Loki about what she saw in her latest vision, and had spent more time focusing on getting Tony back. She sat next to his bed, opposite of Pepper who had been sleeping by his side at all times. Darcy took note his heart rate was getting stronger, and before they knew it Tony's eyes popped open, locking onto Pepper's and Darcy bit back the sob that would have torn from her throat if Pepper hadn't beaten her to the yelp. Darcy called out into the hallway that he was awake.  
"Darcy glad to see you the flesh, you can stay out of my head now." Tony said with a voice raspy from not being used.  
"Yeah, that is one thing we can both be happy about."  
The team came piling into the room, all happy to see Iron Man awake…

*Later that night*  
Darcy finally felt some relief. The threat of Killian and the mystical ally he had hadn't gone away, but at least with Tony awake some of the stress was gone. Loki came walking into the room and standing to next her at the window overlooking the estate.  
"You should be resting. Tony will be okay while you sleep."  
"I know, but I'm restless."  
Loki smirked and pulled her to him.  
"I have the power to help you."  
Darcy looked at him, then she felt him grow against her stomach she realized his meaning.  
She let the feeling of restlessness that was making her evade sleep turn into arousal. She stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, he took pity on her height, and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. Darcy could swear every time she kissed him it was a new experience, and it took her breath away. You could tease her all day long about her reaction to Loki, but she wouldn't care and tell you to go fuck yourself, because it was something that was just innate about the two of them together, and when they were apart she could feel it in her chest. It was like she could feel the tiny fissures start to form inside when he wasn't close, they healed the closer they were, and right now with his lips pressed against hers and with her body pressed firmly to his, and she was complete. Loki felt the same; he would never admit it to anyone but her though.  
He walked with her in his arms to the bed, intending to drop her harshly on her back, he found himself being pulled down with her by the neck, he didn't mind. He moved his hands up her body, stealing her shirt with his movements. They broke apart long enough for her to lose the shirt, but their lips reattached to each other. She reached down massaging his through the leather of his pants, relishing in the hiss he gave in response. He kissed down her neck using his body to spread her legs further apart. She moaned as the head of his penis brushed against her. She wanted him inside of her and didn't care much to wait, but Loki would have none of her rushed behavior. He grasped her wrists and put them over her head, smirking at the frustration written on her face.  
"Oh no my dear, the last thing we will do is rush to the end."  
He went back to the spot on Darcy's neck that made her toes curl and overheat. She moaned begging with her hips for him to stop stoking the flames inside of her and put it out. Loki slid his hands into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down her thighs. Darcy slightly shivered from the change in temperature, but her thighs shook when he kissed her quickly dampening panties. Her panties vanished with a flourish of green magic. He dived in, licked her from the top to the bottom, flattening his tongue wanting to taste her sweetness on every surface of his tongue. She keened at the action and arched her hips closer to his face. Darcy could feel him smirk and hold her down by the hips and plunder his tongue into her, fucking her with it.  
"Oh Fuck Loki!"  
He flicked his finger on her clit, and stayed relentless in his pursuit to hear his name fall from her lips as she orgasmed. He didn't have to wait long however because she was wound up from all the stress and he was rewarded for his efforts. Feeling boneless she just wrapped herself around Loki, tasting herself as she kissed him soundly.  
She spread her legs further and Loki ran his length up and down her wet lips gathering moisture before slamming inside of her, leaving them pelvis to pelvis. Darcy hissed and tossed her head to the side slightly.  
"I haven't injured you have I?"  
"No. Now move."  
Darcy all but demanded of him. He chuckled and moved his hips.  
Soon he was panting with his efforts and Darcy's mind was spinning from the oncoming orgasm. She cried out, not caring who could possibly hear her, and Loki didn't care either so rather than let her catch her breath, he pounded through the orgasm. Oversensitive, she tried backing away only to have him hold on tighter, rearing up to his knees, watching his length move in and out of her again and again. His trusts became erratic and soon he spilled into her, and fell forward...

They laid there for a while just listening to the other breathe. Loki rested his head on her chest. Just underneath her necklace pendant. It reminded her that she had never asked him about the strange happenings during the attack on the hellicarrier.  
"Loki I've be meaning to ask you about my necklace. When I was fighting, I was down and it killed my attackers. Is that normal?"  
"That means my spell works. The necklace is designed to keep you alive. It senses if you are in mortal peril and acts against the target. It is also a health monitor and will warn me if you are in danger."  
"Is it sentient?"  
"Not exactly, it acts and reacts only on my command."  
Darcy liked the fact that her boyfriend cared enough to worry about her, but the thought of wearing something that had the potential to kill without her permission bothered her slightly, what if it misfired or mistook someone for a danger when they were trying to help."  
"I love my gift, it's bad ass and everything, but next time tell me I have a potential murder weapon around my neck."  
"My mother had that spell placed on Thor and I as children. I did not realize it until we were in battle and my death was imminent due to a sneak attack, a dagger she gave me flew from my pocket and into my attackers chest. She saved my life that day."  
Loki looked away remembering the day he spoke of, then he had an idea.  
"Darcy I think it's time I took you to Asgard..."


	9. Onward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to Asgard for the first time...

Chp 9: All We Needed Was A Purpose

"What?"

Darcy's jaw was dropped open as the words processed through her head. Asgard. Her. Going.

"I said I would like to take you to Asgard."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Darcy looked shocked; she gulped at the rampant thoughts in her mind.

"I...I'm not sure."

Loki looked at her, taking note of the outright panic on her face.

"Darcy, you have nothing to fear about Asgard. We already agreed to you meeting my family."

"Yes, but I mean Tony just woke up, and Killian is still trying to kill us..."

"All the more reason to come with me, Tony will not be functioning much past sleeping and eating for a few days yet. Killian cannot harm you on Asgard, and to top this off you need to rest. This house is taking a toll on you and it's in your best interest to leave. It will only be for a day."

Darcy knew it was futile to make a convincing enough argument to combat the logic he employed.

"Fine, I will return with you to Asgard, but there are rules."

"I expected nothing less love."

Loki said with a smirk.

"Rule number one is I have to speak to everyone first to let them know I'm leaving and I will be out of reach."

"Reasonable, continue."

"You get Thor to bring Jane along."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Anything else? Need me to birth you a pony while we are at it?"

They had already established that it was a badly crafted joke at his expense that wouldn't die.

"No, a puppy."

Darcy began to laugh at the large frown on his face.

"I have one last rule; this is a big one, one I discuss with Jane and Thor as well. No one including your parents are not to know that Tony and I are Elementals."

"My family would not betray your secret."

"I never said they would, but it's safer for us if nobody out of this realm knew about us. All Thanos would need is a whisper of our existence for him come crashing down on us. Tony is nowhere near strong enough to fight him. It's too dangerous for us."

"Allfather is such for reason Darcy; he will look at our omission as deception and given his proclivity to see my deception as betrayal and a flagship for traitorous intent. One fleeting thought of his could send me to the deepest dungeon Asgard has to offer and you to Midgard with no recollection of me."

"If he is truly as great as you say, then he will see the truth. Please let him figure it out."

"I will agree, but if he comes to me I will present the information. I may not care what he does to me, but losing you. It will not be something I can accept..."

*The Next Morning*

"You're going where?!" Darcy's mom asked in surprise.

Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"

"Asgard. It's only for a day."

"What will happen while you're off vacationing with your Alien and his family, what about us? That fire guy is still after us and if he finds us while you are gone..." Mary said beginning to panic.

"He won't. This place is on lockdown unless you are Clint or Natasha. They are the only ones allowed contact with Shield while they are compromised; Fury is the only one with the info on us at this point. I will be back by tomorrow night."

"Can I have a phone?" Sarah asked

"Who do you need to call?"

"None of your business."

"When it comes to the safety of everyone here then yes it is my business."

"Fine I wanna call my boyfriend."

"No."

"Who are you to tell me I can't."

"I'm one of the people who will have to protect your ass if you give us away."

"This is your entire fault we are in this mess. He doesn't even know who we are."

"Okay so let's pretend for just one moment that I'm taking the blame on this, because in reality there's no way in hell any of us are to blame for someone wanting to take over the world, but let's just insinuate this is my fault, do you honestly believe that Killian hasn't looked for every link to me? That he hasn't honestly looked for every avenue to hurt me and draw me out from hiding? You have a huge target on your back and by you calling your 'boyfriend' you will have singularly put the arrow facing this house. I'm not going to play any games with you, we are grown women. For everyone's safety do not make any phone calls to anyone. Boyfriend or not."

Sarah just nodded and sat back on the couch. Darcy rolled her eyes and then hugged her mom goodbye, then going upstairs to say goodbye to Tony and Pepper. Then she took Loki's hand and felt a familiar pull in her stomach...

*Asgard*

Darcy opened her eyes finding herself face to face with the center of Hemdall's blade. She traveled the length to his face, his golden eyes boring through her.

"Lady Darcy Lewis you are often in my vision. Welcome to Asgard. Highnesses Thor and Loki welcome home."

Loki helped Darcy to her feet seeing as he landed gracefully unlike her. In fact everyone landed standing up but her.

"Leave it to me to land on my ass."

"All first time travelers land this way. It is a defense mechanism. Odin has been informed of your arrival."

The group followed behind Thor to mount horses to ride to the palace. Darcy looked around nervously about getting on a huge animal. Loki put his arms around her.

"It will be fine. He won't hurt you; Magni despite his name could not hurt a fly. I have ridden him myself and with me he couldn't have been any calm. Now up you go."

Darcy despite Loki's words didn't really feel any better, and she pretended to miss the frown flit across his features. He made sure she was comfortable and then got on his jet black horse with ease.

They followed behind Thor, but surrounded by royal guards. Darcy looked around, catching the faces of the citizens. They all cheered at the sight of Thor, but Darcy would be blind not to notice the frowns and the anger on their faces. For a second she was worried they would throw things at them.

Once they got to the stables and Darcy was helped off the horse, and she brushed her hands on her jeans. A servant came forward, bowing down low in front of Thor and Loki.

"The king and queen request your presence in the throne room."

"Tell them we shall join them shortly." Thor said to her.

"Don't panic Darcy, my mother will love you."

Loki whispered to Darcy inside of her head. She grasped his hand and he brought it up to kiss the back of it. They then walked down the long golden hallways to the throne room.

Darcy was amazed by the greatness of Asgard's palace. The city was beautiful but could not compare to the inside. Even the flowers inside the vases were gorgeous. She could imagine she and Loki's children playing down these vary same halls. She was so amazed by the decor that she jumped when they arrived at the throne room.

Thor nodded at the guards and they pushed open the large doors.

"Announcing crowned Prince Thor Odinson, Prince Loki Odinson, and Ladies Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis of Midgard."

The throne room was the size of their old town in New Mexico at least Darcy was sure it had to be. She begged her feet not to trip as they got closer to the throne, taking note of the frown on his face that echoed his citizens. They came to a stop just beyond the bottom step, and Darcy followed everyone's lead and kneeled.

"Father we returned as promised for the Annual Harvest festival."

"I see, and yet again you bring those who do not belong to our realm to see and learn of our sacred traditions."

"With all due respect Father, Jane shall be a citizen of Asgard and will need to know of these traditions." Thor said with a bit of irritants at his father's disregard for his and Jane's relationship.

"And what of her friend? You have brought another to me that is meant to live life fleetingly. Why?"

Loki took the turn to step forward, choosing not to let Thor take any more heat for his girlfriend.

"Father, this is Darcy. I have been speaking with Mother sometime about her visiting."

The queen, who had been silent but beaming since they stepped foot into the throne room frowned when Odin began to talk, stepped forward, touching her hand to her husband's forearm.

"This is the truth my king. Loki has been seeing this mortal for quite some time now; in fact she helped break the hold he had been under with Malekith's most recent attack on Midgard. She is one of Midgard's heroes. At least she could visit our realm, now be nice and let them freshen up for dinner."

Odin, hearing the no nonsense tones in his wife's voice only waved his hand and nodded in agreement. Thor and Loki wasted no time pulling them from the room and to their respective areas of the castle...

*Loki's room*

"Dude, what is up with Daddy dearest?" Darcy said turning around in slow circles. She was amazed by the sheer lavishness of Loki's room. She thought her room at Tony's was sick, this was something else entirely. His walls were lined with shelves that were covered in various books, and magical artifacts. There was a large fireplace in front of which sat two large chairs and desk, to her left was two large doors, one she assumed was his closet, the other she assumed was his bathroom, but what attracted her was the overtly large bed in the center of his room. The posts to the bed were highly ornate, with carved 3D golden snakes going up the post. His bedspread matched Loki's personal color scheme of green and black. Darcy smiled and dropped down on top of it, making a giant sheet angel. Loki gave an actual smile at seeing his girlfriend on his bed, and he was beginning to start the count down until he could get her spread over it, completely naked. It had been a long standing fantasy and now he could make it come to fruition. Darcy heard his footstep as they moved closer to the bed; she sat up on her elbows. She and Loki exchanged a smirk as similar thoughts of debauchery ran through their minds.

"Your room is Slytherin all the way." She pumped a fist into the air then went back to resting on her elbows as Loki crawled his way up to her face.

"You know it has always been a fantasy of mine to take you right here in this bed, on these exact sheets."

Darcy rested backward, her arms automatically wrapping around Loki to pull him closer to her. She spread her thighs wider so he could rest between them, and so he did.

"Well allow me to make your fantasy come true then."

She pressed her lips to his, not catching him off guard but making him moan none the less. He kissed her back with much passion, moving his hand to the backs of her thighs when they heard knocking at his doors. Loki knew that knock better than anyone's in the whole palace. He tried ignoring it and persuading Darcy to ignore it by kissing that spot on her neck, but the knocks got louder.  
"Loki Odinson you exactly five seconds to let your mother in or I will come in anyway myself and surely see something I don't want to see."

Darcy pushed against his chest, her lower regions going cold at the sound of Frigga's voice. Loki, ever fluid in his movements, got to his feet, and gave Darcy time to get to her feet before opening the door. The queen strode in the room, her arms opened wide as she embraced her youngest son.

"Welcome back Loki, You make me happy when you turn up with surprises."

She kissed his cheek before letting him go and moving over to embrace Darcy.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you my dear. Between Loki and Hemdall I feel like I know you already."

She hugged Darcy tightly, and released her.

"Loki your father requests you join him in the council room. His had plans his needs you and brothers opinion on."

"He never listens to me anyway."

"Loki you may think your father doesn't listen, but he does."

Loki rolled his eyes at his mother's obvious attempts to mollycoddle him again.  
"Let's not start this argument again mother. I cannot leave Darcy alone in this palace by herself."

"Do not worry about her; I have something planned for all four of us girls. We will be fine, now go to your father before he has a fit."

Darcy's eyes whipped toward Frigga wide eyed, then back to Loki. Who raised a suspicious eyebrow to his mother, but much like Odin didn't question her motive.

"Wait, who is the fourth lady?"

"Lady Sif will be joining us."

Darcy's eyes got bigger and wider. She hadn't seen Sif since New Mexico and she had the faintest idea that she didn't truly care for us very much. Thor had been her main priority then and I'm sure he still was now.

"Good luck with that one mother."

He kissed Darcy on the forehead as a way to say goodbye, and pecked Frigga on the cheek as well, leaving out the door, leaving just Frigga and Darcy alone in the room…


	10. A game you'll lose

Chp 10: All we needed was a purpose

Darcy tried to hide her nervousness but Frigga picked up on it right away.

"You are nervous dear?"

"Maybe." Frigga gave a kind smile realizing that even though she had seen the confidence in the woman that she must be making her nervous.

"Well don't be, you've made my son happy, so I'm happy. I have a feeling we will get along great. Now we must get going or we will miss our appointment."

"We have an appointment? Can I ask you where?"

"You will see..."

*A carriage ride later*

Sif barely spoke the entire ride, only faintly smiling at Jane and Darcy. They arrived at a shop that was seemingly a nice part of Asgard than the road they took to arrive at the palace.

"I told the boys to bring you girls sooner. Now we are in such a rush to get your dresses ready for the celebration."

Darcy held back her shock and awe of all the beautiful gowns on display in the room and even more of a shock that the queen had expected her come to Asgard. The tailor gave them permission to look at the dresses and find a style, fabric and color they each preferred and she would work her magic. Just when Darcy was about to reach out and touch what she knew would be a very soft fabric, the doors opened up again ushering in a woman with long blonde hair and fair skin. Darcy figured she was clearly of wealth and must have pretty high social standing to just waltz into the Queen of Asgard's dress fitting.

"Sorry I am late. The carriage was later than anticipated." Darcy saw Frigga's face flit over in annoyance for a moment, but it was so quick that if you were blinking you would have missed it.

"No mind Sigyn, we have just arrived ourselves. I take it your father is in counsel with the King?"

"Yes, I had come along hoping to have tea, and catch up before the festival tomorrow. All-father told me I had just missed you and I could meet you here. I apologize for not asking you before..."

"It's fine Sigyn. You are already aquatinted with Lady Sif." They nodded, Sif only stared. Sigyn turned toward Darcy and Jane.

"This is Lady Jane Foster of Midgard. She is soon-to-be the next Queen of Asgard." Sigyn's face dropped open.

"You must be who everyone is talking about. I've been excited to meet you!" She pulled Jane into a hug. Jane yelped slightly but hugged her back. Sigyn turned to Darcy with questioning eyebrows.

"And who are you?" Frigga stepped up again.

"This is Lady Darcy Lewis of Midgard she is Loki's escort for all of the festival activities."

The mood changed instantly as Sigyn tensed up. Darcy wasn't sure why everyone got so quiet but she didn't let that stop her from sticking her hand out so she could shake hands with her but she seemed zoned out, her hands clenching and unclench next to her sides.

"Hey are you okay?" She snapped out of it, her voice cold.

"I'm fine. Frigga you must show the dress you plan on wearing for the opening ball tomorrow."

And with that she marched past Darcy without another glance. Jane moved close as the three other women moved further into the store.

"Oookay that was odd."

"You're telling me I think I'm bruising from that hug..."

*Later*

Darcy felt odd with a servant walking behind her carrying her bags from the dress shop. She opened the door to Loki's room knowing he wouldn't be inside.

"Where would you like your items madam?" Darcy looked up and said to him

"I guess whatever door leads to the closet. But leave the first dress bag on the chair please."

"Door to the left."

Darcy smiled hearing Loki's voice. She hadn't expected to see him until dinner that she needed to change for. The servant actually coward slightly at the sound and sight of Loki's voice. He quickly did as asked and bowed to him.

"Leave."

The servant did not have to be told twice and practically ran from the room.

"I think you've scared him."

He sat down on the bed, with Darcy moving to stand in-between his widespread legs. When she was close enough he took grasp on her hips.

"We don't have time for that Loki."

"Says who?"

"The time your mother set for dinner." He paid no mind to her words and kissed the slightly visible midsection between her shirt and jeans. Darcy let a moan out before she could stop it and Loki knew his case had been won.

"So much for a good first impression..."

*The next day*

Darcy and Loki were about 5 minutes late to dinner and while Odin frowned at the two, Frigga just smiled in knowing and told Odin to let it go. Darcy bushed and took a seat next to Loki. That was when Odin dropped the bomb on the table

"Lady Jane with this harvest festival I think it is well beyond time for you to become a citizen of Asgard. Therefore you will test tomorrow at sunset."

Just like that the life Jane had known could end today. So Darcy had spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to think of a way to help Jane. Loki had no clue what the test was, and for all it was different and never the same. So there was no way to plan anything. Frustrated Darcy yelled "Fuck" and lay down in the plush sheets to sleep. Waking up the next day wasn't any better; Darcy was tired and wanted nothing but for this day to end and for Jane to be an Asgardian. She dressed in a neutral blue and gold gown with her hair braided into a fishtail. She would style it differently for the opening ball they had to attend later. Whether or not Jane passed the test she would still be allowed to spend a few hours after words with Thor. Darcy could only hope it would be in celebration. Loki dressed in formal wear minus the horned helmet. He walked behind Darcy and began to help her button up the back of her dress.

"You must relax. Jane will be fine and we shall celebrate into the night."

"I love you but you and I both know once Odin has it out for someone he will see to whatever plans he has for them. Jane is going to be doomed, Loki my best friend may not remember anything that makes her...her. Everything could change."

Darcy let tears fall from the corner of her eyes. No matter what the two have been through Jane was Darcy's best friend. Loki didn't have much of a response because she was dead on in her assessment of Odin. There was nothing he could say that would lessen the blow of what could happen to Jane if Odin got his way. All buttoned up she turned toward the door to leave.

"I am going to find Jane. I'll meet you in the dining hall for breakfast."

She left the room only to find Jane a few feet down the hall from Loki's room. Jane ran to Darcy, tossing her head onto her shoulder, tears falling from her eyes.

"Darcy, how can he do this?! I love Thor and now he's going to be lost to me forever."

Darcy hugged her friend back trying to stop the tears from coming out her own eyes.

"I won't let you forget Thor. I promise Odin will not tear you apart. I'm sure part of the test is the wait beforehand that psyches you out. You will be a great leader of Asgard."

Darcy felt Jane stop shaking in her arms.

"How about we take a walk until breakfast? Loki told me his mother's garden was beautiful this time of year."

Jane nodded and stood up straight and wiped her face clean. For the first time Jane was not the mother figure in this equation and Darcy was. She led her to the large garden, sitting them down in the grass.

"The only way you are going to get through this is if you have a clear head…"

*Sunset*

The entire day was tinged with sadness and restlessness. Darcy had spent the day trying to keep calm with either Jane or Loki. Inwardly she was panicky, but outwardly she kept a poker face. Before she could blink, it seemed the sun was beginning to set, and while the rest of the palace was getting ready for the Ball, the royal family including Darcy and Jane were being led down into a series of dark tunnel and eventually led to a large room that seemed to be an old grand ballroom that was out of use and needed better upkeep. The light came on the instant they stepped in the antiquated room, and Odin stepped in the middle of it. Jabbing Gunir into the ground twice in the same spot the ground began to shake and suddenly Jane was no longer standing next to them and was in a pit below them and they were all on a high pedestal.

"This test will determine whether or not you are worthy of being Aseir, and worthy of title of Queen of Asgard. During this test you will not be permitted to scream, or call for help of any kind. Any of these actions will be considered a forfeit of the test and will see to your departure and your memory of Asgard, Thor, and anything related will be erased for your life, never to be returned. Do you accept this challenge Jane Foster of Midgard?"

She looked Thor in the eyes, and then back at Odin.

"Yes, I accept."

"Very well, let the test begin now."

He tapped Gunir on the ground once more and the ground closed above Jane. They could not see Jane and Jane could not see them.

"How long does she have to stay down there?"

Darcy asked calmly doing her best not to pace and show her powers.

"However long I deem fit mortal."

Odin said it with such finality that Darcy didn't open her mouth again. Instead she took a different approach. She channeled into Jane's brain, which at the moment was clouded with fear, in doing what she did Darcy was able to see what Jane could see during the test. As soon as she joined Jane's brain, she began to comfort her. It was very subtle and should Odin suspect her of getting any help she could be honest in the fact that she didn't. It was a shrouded figure who was brushing Jane's hair back, whispering in her ear.

"You aren't worthy of Thor. He could do so much better than the likes of you."

Jane stayed silent; Darcy countered what the figure said to her.

"Thor loves you more than anything in this universe."

The figure continued this time taking it a step further, making a scene appear in front of her. It showed Thor in a large bed, a woman climb astride him, Darcy couldn't see her face, but the two were obviously enjoying themselves. Her hair was dark and for a moment Darcy thought it was Sif, but the woman looked over her shoulder and Darcy had rein her surprise so she didn't alert anyone she was in Jane's head. The dark haired woman was her!

"See you poor little mortal, why settle for you when according to your fear, there is much worthier women for him. All you have to do is go tell him so and it will be."

Darcy spoke in her mind again.

"The only thing wrong with this picture is that Thor should be Loki, because that is who she is love with and besides let's not forget that unfortunate time I walked in on Darcy and Loki having sex and she has a lot more swivel in her hips."

Darcy laughed at that memory, she jumped off Loki so fast that she almost exposed Loki to Jane, if he hadn't made another cover appear on himself she would have gotten a bigger eyeful than she got. The figure scoffed.

"You are strong willed child, I'll give you that."

The skeleton fingers brushed across Jane's face then faded away. Darcy wasn't sure how long this test was supposed to last and just when she thought it was over, she felt Jane suddenly being pulled backward, an angry Malekith hovering over her face. Malekith spoke chillingly to the other dark elves that dragged a bloody and beaten Thor.

"If you had just given me my Aether Thor would be just under my dominion, but now I must use extreme measures to get what belongs to me. He shall die for your ignorance. I would not die so easy and you were foolish to believe I would forget you."

Darcy could feel Jane's resolve breaking.

"Malekith cannot defeat Thor. Too many people have his back for that. It's fake, stay silent."

Jane clenched her mouth shut, tears rolling down her eyes as Malekith disposed of Thor before her eyes. Suddenly light began to shine from ahead and Darcy pulled out of Jane's mind, glad to see from her own body again. Loki gripped her waist; signaling he knew she was back in her own body. His eyes glinted with mischievousness. Darcy smiled.

"Lady Jane of Midgard you did not say a word…"

Jane nodded and smile before suddenly tossing her cookies all over the dull floor. Darcy wasn't sure if she ever had seen such a face satisfaction but one look at Odin's face told her she hadn't.

"Jane Foster of Midgard you have been found unworthy of citizenship in Asgard, unworthy of your memories, and unworthy of to be the wife of Thor. I CAST YOU OUT!"

A portal opened from the floor, and she was sucked into it before any of them could blink. Darcy had never gotten so angry so fast and deeply in her life. Her eye began to glow bright gray, Loki noticed before anyone else could and put on illusion her eyes so they could turn back to brown. Unfortunately he couldn't stop anything else. The largest thunder crack anyone had ever heard sounded directly over of the palace. Loki knew it had to be a combined effort from Thor and Darcy's concentrated ire. Thor was the first to explode.

"HOW COULD YOU FATHER I DEMAND YOU BRING HER BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"My decision is final."

Darcy was next to let go only she held no affinity for the man so anything was liable to come out her mouth, especially knowing that Jane passed that test.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT BULLSHIT?!"

"Mortal you would do best to stay out of affairs in which you have no place."

"OH FUCK THAT! YOU DO REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER?! HOW INTERTWINED ALL OF OUR LIVES WERE?!..."

A silencing spell hit her before she could comprehend it was being sent her way.

"Loki control her now, before she suffers the same fate as the other mortal. Now my decision is final, she is weak; her body cannot even handle a bit of fear. Irrational fear, how could she rule by your side as your queen and she cannot even hold her stomach. You will let her go and that is it."

Darcy had never seen Thor so broken then when Odin decreed he could not go after her, and as for Darcy, she would not be able to find her or remind her of anything related to Thor. According to the spell he said he placed on her. It was a bunch of bullcrap, and Darcy wanted nothing more than to strangle Odin.

"She passed the test fairly, and for you to give her the hardest that exists in our history was grossly unfair, father some of our best warriors have not been able to pass that test, yet she did. And she is not worthy of me? Maybe it not she who is not worthy of me, but you."

Frigga who had been silent during the entire debacle finally spoke up.

"My king I urge of you to reconsider. Jane has done what you've asked of her, and I have put much effort into readying her for the throne. I must warn you, of the consequences of your choice. It may cost you both of your sons."

Something in Odin seemed to snap. "

I have but one son! The one that will rule will have a queen that I deem fit to rule."

Darcy felt the pressure of Loki's grip on her waist, more rage built up in her. Odin's silencing spell was weak and it broke without much prodding from Darcy.

"You have the most callous man I have ever met. You cannot pretend to raise someone for most of their lives and renounce him as you fit! Loki get me out of here before I cause some major family riffs that cannot be repaired."

Loki looked at Odin; a mask of indifference covered his true emotions.

"It matters not, that is bridge burned long ago."

Loki guided Darcy through the maze of hallways, Thor close behind them, his face of displeasure on, so that everyone moved out of their way on the way to what she was assuming was Loki's room. Once safely inside Loki waved a silencing spell on the room, and Darcy watched as Thor fell to his knees and rain began to pour from the sky and his eyes. 30 minutes later a soft knock sounded Loki's door, and Loki continued to look out the window at the rain waving his hand to unlock the door. Frigga feeling the wards lift she let herself in the room. Her face fell even further as she looked at Thor resting his head on the edge of the bed, knees still on the floor, Loki glancing and glaring out a window and Darcy's wet face.

"My children I am very sorry about Jane. I will do everything in my abilities to help find her, but your father has shielded her well. I can see the outcome of this and he knows not what he's done."

She sat down on the bed, not flinching as Thor moved to rest his head in her lap.

"It will be okay. The first role to fixing this is to get you all back to Midgard. I cannot do that until tomorrow, but it will be done."

Loki turned toward her suspiciously.

"Why not tonight?"

"Odin has decreed you three banned from bifrost travel until then."

Loki looked at his mother incredulously.

"That man is crazy mother."

"Your father has a purpose to everything he does."

Thor rose up from the position he had been in.

"Mother this is the first time I have doubted whether this is for the good of the kingdom or just what he desires for himself."

Frigga looked down at her hands before standing. She smoothed out her dress and said

"I understand your ire my son but this is the hand you were dealt. Now will you pout or will do everything in your collective powers to find her?"

Determined the trio nodded in understanding.

"Good I was hoping you'd agree. Now get dressed for the ball. We must convince your father that we have understood his command. I must go now."

Frigga flurried out the room, Thor followed her out to go to his own room. Darcy who was a bit crestfallen looked at Loki. Understanding why he kissed the top of her head.

"My mother would not have suggested the idea if this won't work."

Darcy got up and pulled the gorgeous custom green and black gown from the closet. Not wanting to waste her time she just magicked the clothes on her body, and waving her hand so invisible hands undid the braid from earlier and brushed her hair into soft waves. She did her make-up manually leaving it natural looking. Loki told her she looked beautiful as always and stuck out an arm for her to take as she walked to the grand ballroom. As they were announced into the ballroom, people gawked at the couple. Shocked that the dark prince could have a date, let alone in one as gorgeous and graceful as the one who stood next to him. Darcy smiled and nodded at all the right times, playing her role as the domicile consort whenever Loki had to engage in talking to others about political matters, and anything Odin wished to include him on to make them all seem like one big, happy, powerful family. Thor smiled, but Darcy could see the sadness in his eyes, because his smile never once touched the corners of his eyes. She tapped Loki on his arm, saying she would be right back. He nodded understanding that she wanted to talk to Thor. She stood next to him as he watched those on who were on the dance floor, float by.

"Tough night huh?"

Thor looked at her and gave her a sad smile. He missed Jane and the thought that he may never see her again was really tearing him apart inside.

"More than I hope you will never be able to imagine Lady Darcy."

"Thor how many times have I told you to call me Darcy? Plus I made a promise to Jane that I intend to keep. No one, not even all-father will stop me from that. Also I know how it feels to lose the one person you love more than anything in this universe."

Thor looked up, over to Loki then back to me. For him it was kind of like a light switch being cut on, he knew they were together but he hated to admit that he never expected their affection to run so deep.

"You truly love my brother?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt. Thor you promise me that no matter what happens to me or to Loki that you will not give up on Jane. Find her even if I'm not there to help you." Thor's blue eyes locked with her own.

"You have my word."

She wanted to hug him but being Loki's date, that wouldn't be appropriate. She settled for sharing a smile and turning to face to crowd, but what she saw did nothing but piss her off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How come Darcy hasn't read through all the myths about Loki... maybe she would have some idea of who Sigyn is...


	11. Asgardian hell

Chp 11: All we Needed was a purpose.

Darcy did not like seeing Sigyn pressed against Loki, dancing. Sigyn looked way to happy with her boobs pushed up past her collarbone, and right for Loki's attention. She also was not dancing with him formally as one should with a person who is not her date, but with her arms wrapped around him like she was a piece of cling wrap.

Darcy did not let her eyes change to gray, and controlled her emotions so the sky did not crack with lighting. Calmly she began to push her way to them only to have her wrist captured. She turned around to find that it had been Odin who grabbed her.

"Is there something I can help you with my Liege?"

Darcy said but really wanting to pushed him away and then spit in his face.

"You could assist me in being my dance partner, the Queen has found herself with another partner so to speak."

Darcy looked around him and saw Thor dancing with Frigga. She smiled at them.

"How sweet. Umm...sure I suppose once dance couldn't hurt."

She really wanted to get to Loki, but what would she look like turning down a dance with the leader of Asgard. He took her hand and placed the other just on her waist, to be formal. He was silent but only for a few seconds.

"You are quite the odd one mortal."

"Meaning sir?"

"You seem to believe you will be the one to change Loki."

"I have never set out with the intent to change him and I don't plan to start now."

"But you think you could if you set your mind to it?"

"I'm a bit confused are you asking me if I want to change him or are you asking me if I will?"

"Neither, because I am warning you nobody can."

Darcy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I know that. Nobody can change anybody unless they want to be changed. You can try and influence, hope the best, pray for better decisions but only the person has the power to change themselves."

"Quite an in depth answer Lady Lewis, but you fail to take the knowledge that I am trying to impart on you. Loki can never be yours."

Darcy glared, all while keeping in time with the music."

"Meaning?"

"I realize my son may have been leading you on for that I apologize. To you and your friend Jane. Neither of my sons have been too good when it comes to matters of the heart. Thor and Loki get distracted with Midgardians every 1,000 years or so. They trick themselves into believing what they think is love for what is really lust. It is my job as their father to remind them of the duty they owe to Asgard. For Thor it is to rule Asgard as it's rightful king and for Loki he shall get everything his heart desires. It must start with the rightful women at their sides. Look."

Odin turned Darcy to face Thor and found him dancing with Sif, smiling and laughing like nothing had ever been wrong, but as she faced Loki she felt her heart shatter. Loki's lips were pressed firmly to Sigyn's. Darcy was sure she had never been so hurt before in her lifetime. Yes, being neglected by your family hurt like a bitch, but to see the love of her life kissing someone else was like her heart being imploded inside her chest. Odin came to her ear and said

"Sometimes we must accept our natural stations in life, not upset the balance, lest we hurt ourselves. You of course are luckier than most being able to have the power to let someone make you forget this pain... All you must do is ask..."

Darcy was in pain, but it was in her pain she got angry again and it was in that anger that something changed. Loki's face went from smirking naughtily at Sigyn back to same board expression he had when she had begun dancing with Odin, Thor was not dancing with Sif and the song playing was not in key with the last note she heard. It had to be an illusion she just saw. The smug look on Odin's face made her want to tackle him to ground and smack the taste of golden apple out his mouth. She pretended to still be hurt, but only long enough so that she could see his face fall.

"You just showed me a illusion right? Loki showed me those all the time when we first started dating almost so believable if you don't pay attention to the subtle changes in continuity. So cool! Now if you will excuse me I have to go see if my boyfriend will drag me back to his room for some loud sex."

Darcy made claws and preceded to act like she was pouncing, hissing and snarling at Odin before walking off leaving him more confused then he'd ever been in his lifetime. Darcy could only smirk because she knew that would throw him off his game and give her a chance to break away.

She cut through the crowd finding Loki easily as he was the trying to push his dancing partner a respective amount away from him.

"Sigyn for the sake of decency stop mashing your body against me."

"But why love? You like it when I mash my body against yours when we are alone in your room."

Darcy took the point to intercede.

"Well it looks like times are a changin' love. Now Loki if you would be so kind as to walk with me back to our quarters I need to rest for our trip home."

Loki did not jump at hearing Darcy's voice because he had been able to tell she was getting closer, but Sigyn on the other hand jumped high at the sound. Darcy, even when she was hiding her anger was completely sexy to Loki. He knew they had a plan to get them out of the party early but even she could not hide the cackling energy she let loose into the room. It was like her energy was singing for him to claim her.

"Oh pleasure to see you again what's your name dear?"

Said Sigyn.

Loki looked confused Darcy hadn't met Sigyn had she?

"My name is Darcy and it is nice to see you as well. So how long have to known Loki then?"

Darcy wanted to punch her for just being all over Loki but she knew that wasn't the way to go. She let the whore dig her own grave.

"We known each other forever. We go back to the wet nurse days and have discovered a lot of... Firsts together."

Darcy gave her one of those tight smiles that pursed her lips slightly. She knew exactly what Sigyn meant by "firsts".

Darcy mildly wondered when she did punch her in the mouth, would that be a first for her too.

"This has been a pleasant night, but we must excuse ourselves."

Loki took Darcy's hand in his own to lead her away.

"Oh well, Loki I will see you later tonight."

Loki swore under his breath, just as he was about to get Darcy away from Sigyn, she had to open her mouth. Darcy spun around so fast Loki almost missed the movement of her turn.

" . say?"

"I think you both heard me. Loki is going to spend the night with me like he always does."

Loki dropped his face into the palm of his hand.

"Meaning?"

"Oh don't play the naive one Darcy. He will never stay with you because guess what... He will always come home to me."

"Enough! Sigyn I'm not joining you for anything..."

Darcy stepped forward, her head tossed back as she laughed. Loki knew this was not about to turn out good seeing as she interrupted him to laugh.

"Sigyn, let's make it crystal clear. There is not going to be any competition, no going back and forth about who has Loki. It's clear, I have his heart and no amount of money, blonde hair and tight, busty dresses are going to change that. You even so much as lose an eyelash in his near vicinity I promise you the end of days, starting with me wrapping my hand around your trachea. Now good night."

Sigyn's eyes got bigger and the crowd began to murmur again they had never heard a midgardian speak so boldly to someone of another realm.

"Oh please, you could never hurt someone of my stature. You are pitiful in thinking you've stood a chance this far."

Darcy flung out her hand and a strong gush of wind blasted Sigyn backward. The bottom of her dress flipping over her head as she tumbled. Loki hadn't doubted Darcy had power but to conjure wind indoors was a big thing, a huge energy using thing, yet she stood just as strong as she did before her magic surfaced. He thought quickly and went over to help Sigyn to her feet.

"My apologies Lady Sigyn I did not intend for my magic to be that strong. It was meant merely to separate the two of you."

He knew not to convince the crowd that the magic was his doing would mean Darcy's immediate imprisonment.

"Get better control of your magic and your mistresses. She must learn her place. I am to be your wife not her!"

The crowd gasped and Darcy would have laughed at the comedic effect they had if she wasn't so hurt and pissed. Odin came pushing out from the crowd with Frigga close behind him, not far behind was Sigyn's mother and father.

"Dad tell him what you and All-Father have decided on for the good of Vanaheim!"

Loki looked confusedly at Odin and his mother. Frigga's face fell, filling with sorrow.

"We have yet to announce this but to show our alliance of our realms we have decided to betroth Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard and Sigyn of Vanaheim."

White noise sounded in Darcy's ears, the blood in her body felt like it was all rushing to her head. Married. Loki was due to get married and it wasn't to her.

"Betrothals are not even practiced anymore. We are free to choose who we want to marry, not you."

"It is done. I am a merciful king I will allow you to spend one last evening with the mortal and then she shall be sent to earth. You will not argue Loki! It is done."

"No need to give us the night. I'm leaving now!"

Darcy knew she was only a hairs width away from causing a tornado to tear through the ballroom. Her heart felt like it was breaking at the mere thought of Loki having to marry Sigyn. She turned and ran from the room with Sigyn smirking behind her.

Loki ran after her, catching up with her halfway and making them appear in his chambers. Darcy broke away from his arms frantically looking for her bag.

"Darcy calm down."

"You fucking calm down Loki! You are getting married! Married! To that low down, sac chasing, whore princess! I mean FUCK!"

Darcy began to cry and the lights began to flicker. She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands.

"He can't take you away too Loki."

Loki pulled her into his arms, silently afraid that Odin would win this battle.

"I won't leave you."

"We are leaving tonight."

Darcy stood up waving her hand toward her clothes and they started packing themselves.

"I am not sure if Odin has blocked the paths from our worlds to others."

"I'm taking myself home. No bifrost, no secret paths, I'm leaving to go find my best friend and get her memories back."

"Odin's magic is a powerful one."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm leaving tonight. You and Thor are more than welcome to come but I'm not staying here one more night."

"Darcy that takes a lot of power to appearate from one world to another. It takes years of practice."

Darcy looked at Loki, her eyes bright gray.

"I don't care if I'm asleep for three weeks I'm getting the hell out of here."

Loki sent a copy to go get Thor and five minutes later he appeared in the room with the copy.

"We are going home Thor, I am not letting Odin wipe my memory and attempt to do irreversible damage. Are you coming with us?"

Thor held his hand out, calling Mjolnir to his side, Loki waving his hand to open the door before the hammer crashed through the door.

"Let us depart before father sends his guards."

And with that Darcy and Loki took them all back to earth...


	12. Times are a changin'

Chp 12: All we needed was a purpose

When the three arrived in the middle of Stark's living room and in their ball clothing none the less everyone jumped. Natasha and Clint had guns ready and pointed at them, only putting them down once they made out who they were.

"Darcy, Loki, Thor why are you all dressed out of a Shakespearean play and Why isn't Jane with you?"

Darcy dropped her bag and ran upstairs to her room, leaving the other two to explain why Jane did not come back.

Darcy could feel Natasha's energy before she actually appeared in the room. Natasha sat on the bed next to Darcy.

"Jane will be fine. We will find her, Clint has Fury on it."

"It's not just that Nat, Odin did not just take my best friend away he's trying to take Loki too."

"Meaning?"

"He has betrothed Loki to this horrible Vanaheim dutchess and wants to completely get rid of me from Loki's life. I d..don't know what to do, I love Loki and I can't lose him...not again..."

*Later*

Darcy changed her clothes and made her way to Tony's room.

"Knock, Knock."

Darcy said knocking on the door.

"Come on in. I'm not naked."

Darcy gave a half laugh at Tony as she opened the door. She found him hunched over a desk, welding a new piece onto a iron leg.

"Glad to see you are up and moving."

"Yea and I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"About?"

"Me needing to train more, I should have dragged myself to Vanaheim. Next time I'm going."

Darcy's temper flared.

"We aren't going to Vanaheim unless it's to burn it down."

Tony could feel how angry Darcy had been for the past few days, but he had tried to block it at least until she got back to Earth. He put down the tools and listened as Darcy explained what went down on Asgard, which got Tony pissed off to match Darcy's ire.

"What is it with these shifty ass eye patch wearing bullies who get their rocks off on fucking up other people's life?!"

Darcy brushed away her tears.

"I don't know Tony. I mean Odin doesn't value life, he doesn't think that we aren't worthy of his sons love. I can't deal with all of this at one time. So first things first, while Shield is tracking down Jane, we need to figure out Killian's next play. I can deal with Odin's ass later."

"Alright I'm cool with whatever the plan is. You know I'm thinking once the dust settles on this Killian crap I steal Pep away for a little vacation just the two of us."

Darcy smiled.

"Good idea and oh don't forget the ring..."

*The Next day*

Darcy woke up before the rest of the house. She knew this place had secrets, and while Bruce had asked her to take it easy because of the weird stuff happening to her, but Darcy had the oddest suspicion that the answers she searched for were in the house.

Softly, she treaded into the abandoned nursery and sat down in the rocker from her vision. She looked around the room, the bright pinks faded from the walls, dust covering the plastic on the furniture. Darcy focused her magic and willed away all of plastic, her magic causing a flourish of wind that turned on the old Mobil hanging over the crib. The sound caused Darcy to jump slightly which caused her to bump her elbow into a tall, wooden chest.

"Ow. Damn it." She said to no one in particular.

Curious, she

She stood up opening the chest, inside filled with all of the things that she knew would have been hers if Howard Stark hadn't been so opposed to having a daughter. Darcy could not understand how a genius could be so self-absorbed, then she thought about Tony in the bad old days when he humped on anything with a vagina and semi descent legs and she knew a genius could have his moments of depravity and self-satisfaction.

She picked up an old teddy bear, the same one Darcy saw in her vision that her mom had been holding. She picked it up and held it to her chest, she swore she still smelled a hint of floral perfume but she dismissed it and she turned toward the closet, walking into the large closet, pulling the door closed behind her. The closet was bare short of the wooden hangers that sat empty. Darcy could feel something different about the room and she knew this was where her mom disappeared to in her vision she just had to figure out how to activate the door. The walls were completely smooth and gave no hint to where she could find a control panel. Darcy decided to let her magic take control and try to find what she was looking for and quicker than she thought she would. Darcy walked toward a spot on the wall and pressed her hand against it, only for nothing to happen.

"Come on wall, just freaking open already!"

She angrily whispered and she began to move her hand, while simultaneously cursing it. It was then that black writing began to bleed through the solid wall, it read,

"You need what you don't know you have; if you know what you have you need only go find it to receive a blessing."

Darcy read and re-read the words only to get more confused.

"This is like freakin' Harry Potter, I swear."

Darcy even tried "requiring" the doorway to appear, but still only the words remained. She paced going over what she had when it clicked. She stood up making a run for Tony's room; knocking loudly hoping Pepper would forgive her later for waking her up.

Tony snatched open his door, mild irritation marring his features.

"What can you possibly want at 7:45 in the morning?"

"I may have found something, but I need your help..."

Tony stood in his pajama pants and shirt in the closet of Darcy's nursery.

"I haven't been in here in years *yawn* Darcy, but I'm sure this is a closet."

"It's not just a closet. The last time I had a fainting spell; it came with a vision of Mom walking into a room that stemmed from this room. She touched her hand and a doorway appeared that she went into, but when I tried to repeat her steps this morning all I got was this writing appearing on the wall. It took me a minute but I realized the message was for you, not me, or more or less someone that shared mom's familial blood, that I'm sure how they are able to open it is depending on who of her bloodline is trying to open it. It gave me your message because she intended for you to be the first one to find it and your powers. That is why she wrote Fury to ensure you got back here. We both just found out about each other and that's what we needed, she knew you'd eventually look for answers. What it boils down to is that we need each other to open the door."

Tony who had woken up during Darcy's explanation let her words sink in then said,

"So what do I have to do?"

Darcy touched the wall and Tony followed suit putting his hand next to her hand. Darcy almost jumped in excitement when a doorway formed seemingly out of nothing. Darcy walked down the dark steps, thankful that lights flicked on as Tony followed her...

The room was subtly decorated with soft colors.

"I wonder what the big deal about this room is." Tony said and moved to have a seat on the dusty couch, coughing when a poof of smoke popped up.

"There must be something if she made it difficult to get into this room."

Darcy jumped when a letter popped out of nowhere on a desk.

"It's addressed to...the both of us?"

"It stands to reason if we needed each other to get in then it would be addressed to the both."

Tony leaned forward on his knees and looked at Darcy.

"Go ahead and read it."

Darcy sat down next to Tony.

"Finally, both of my children together! If you are reading this then obviously I am not around to anymore to help guide you to the knowledge to which you have missed.

Firstly, I am not from Earth and to be honest, neither are you. I wish I had the chance to see both of you grow together and take you to our true home planet, our people are called Elementals and if you haven't noticed you have powers. These powers are extensive and will take a lot to harness and learn these but I know you both will have what it takes.

You come from powerful stock, the blood that runs through your veins will give you the strength to rebuild and for you to take your rightful place as the leaders of our people.

Tony know that I always love you, my heart is filled with love and joy every time I look at you. I can hear you playing in the next room and my heartbreaks to know Darcy is not with you. I can't believe how amazing you are! By the way, you are taking far too long to marry Pepper. You better make it official...soon.

Darcy, sweetheart, I am sorry. Sorry that I could not keep you with me. Believe me I fought so hard to have you by my side and it just didn't work, but I have some special gifts that allow me to see into the future and I know how much of a beautiful woman you will become. The things you are destined for are nothing short of amazing. Follow your heart and every answer you need will come to you.

You will need all the help you both can get to defeat Thanos. In the back of the room I have left the pendants that will not only help you channel you magic, but distinguish you as royalty. I get that it's a lot to take it, but these were the reason I went back all those years ago. Never give up my darlings.

I love you both. -Mom"

Darcy wiped the stray tears from her face, folding the letter up and putting it back in the envelope.

"It looks like mom liked to write letters huh?"

Darcy tried to lighten the mood as she stood up and tried to find the pendants. Darcy and Tony started opening desk drawers. They turned up with nothing.

"Dang mom, you couldn't have made this a little bit easier on us?"

Darcy couldn't think of where to look next. Tony started checking book cases and just like a old movie the wall began to open revealing a area that held old plans and books and thankfully the pendants resting on the mantle.

They weren't overtly fancy made of the same metal Thor's hammer was and had what Darcy recognized as the Elemental language.

Tony took one and slid it into his pocket.

"Let's go show the others."

Tony smiled and led her out the room. They walked back up the steps and seemingly out the wall into the closet they were in before it opened.

"How do you think these are going to help us with our magic?"

They talked a bit more before walking into the living room to everyone staring at them. Pepper was the first to speak.

"Anthony Stark! Where have you been?"

Tony and Darcy looked around, confused as to why everyone was so upset.

"What is the big deal? We were just in my old nursery closet."

Darcy said while going to sit on the couch. She hadn't seen Loki so pissed at least not in a long time.

"Darcy we checked this entire house, including that nursery and neither you or Tony were here."

"Loki honestly, we were in this room we found that stems from the nursery. Our mom made it so the only way we can enter into the room. We've only been gone for an hour at the most."

"Lady Darcy you and Tony have been gone for half a day." Thor said causing their mouths to drop.

"No way. No freaking way. I swear we were only gone an hour, because we found a new letter from Maria and then we had to find these pendants she left us."

Darcy lifted hers from her pocket and showing it to Loki, who read the words inscribed on the back.

"May love lead your power."

Tony and Darcy took the pendants and slid the chains around their neck. Darcy instantly felt different, and then something odd began to happen as she felt the metal melt into her skin, her body paralyzed as the pendant wrapped itself around her magic. It was painful, she cliched her chest tightly, barely aware that Tony was doing the same thing.

"Darcy look at me! It's going to be okay."

She felt the cold metal slide up her spine and settle at the base of her neck. Thankfully the pain ended as she sat up and leaned weakly into Loki's arms. Darcy reached up to try and remove the chain, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Where is it? Get it off of me."

Natasha sat next to Darcy, her intense demeanor coming to the forefront as she checked her over, stopping on the back of her neck.

"I think we've found it."

Loki conjured two mirrors to help Darcy see what Nat was talking about.

In the same shape of pendant, only much smaller, sat a tattoo.

"I get the strange feeling everything just got more complicated..."

Darcy looked in the mirror and took note at the burning gray eyes staring back at her.

*Later*

"Darcy you are doing it again." Said her mother as they prepared dinner together.

Darcy huffed turning around finding knives raised in the air cutting some vegetables. She sighed stopping her task of stirring another pot to go the knives grabbing them so they didn't just drop dangerously.

Bruce had given her and Tony an all clear earlier, but their eyes had been glowing brightly and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't make it stop. Plus they had the added bonus of having whatever they thought about doing coming to fruition. All Darcy had thought about was making a stir fry from the left over grilled chicken she was making. Suddenly it was just happening. Tony was working on a weapon to help overtake the Extermis soldiers and now paper and pencil found them in use writing down every possible thought or equation he could use for the weapon.

"You know that is very dangerous Darcy." Her mom pointed out.

"I'm glad you noticed. If I could make it stop I would."

"I just don't want anyone hurt again."

She referred to Darcy's on ship outburst after Killian's attack.

"I'm working on it, but you are not helping."

Her mother sighed and put down the bowl she was stirring the dessert mix in.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about everyone and you. How can you and Tony handle all of this power and responsibility? I just don't think you are capable."

Darcy rolled her eyes, dropping the two knives on the counter, and leaving the room. She had enough to worry about she didn't need to argue with her mom about her competency...


	13. Strikes taken

Chp 13: All we need is a purpose

After Darcy left her mom in kitchen she went to find Loki who at the time happened to be with Thor searching for Jane, but they were having no luck. Darcy left when she saw their concentration on the task at hand and found herself out on the patio alone. The thoughts began to plague her mind about how she was supposed to handle her issues. Maybe her mother was right, maybe she doesn't have what it takes to be an Avenger, or have this power that she has inherited.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She sat for a while before the temperature suddenly dropped and she felt cooler than average arms wrapped around her.

"What is wrong?"

Darcy hadn't realized she was crying until Loki ran his fingers under her eyes.

"I cannot help you until you tell me what's wrong with you. What is the source of these tears?"

"That's just it, Loki I don't think you can help me. It's like just when things are going good, they change suddenly and go horribly, freakishly wrong. Jane is gone, we've got an egotistical bonfire, a magical revenge filled elf, and a purple maniac who wants to screw death all three of which have plans to kill us, my power is all out of whack since we put on these pendants and none of those are the worst things on my list."

"Your powers are just adjusting right now, just give it a little more time to bond itself to you. Personally, I'm a bit jealous."

"Why?"

"You know how long it takes me to expand my magical core, even by a thumbs width? It takes me all day and several attempts, not to mention I pass out for three days when I do succeed. Your mother leaves you a pendant and you end up with more power. I'd say you have the blessings of the Titans upon you."

"I'd say that too if I thought all this was truly meant for me."

"Meaning?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to handle all of this. I can't even manage my own emotions well enough to keep stuff from floating off the ground."

Loki turned Darcy to face him, brown met silver as he stared at her.

"Darcy this is in your blood. This power that runs through your veins is meant for you. You're one of strongest females I have ever met. I know you are meant for this."

Darcy said nothing to his words, but they helped her feel slightly better...

*The next day*

Darcy woke up the next day not feeling too hot. As soon as she sat up nausea hit her faster than she had time to realize she was awake. She bolted up to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet, throwing up her dinner from last night. Loki jumped up following her in worry, with eyebrows flurried. He held her hair back and waited for her to finish.

She did finish eventually with tears in her eyes, snatching Loki's cold hand to put on her forehead.

"What is wrong love?"

"I just don't feel good. Yuck! I hate vomiting."

Loki picked her up, cradle style in his arms and took her back to bed. Darcy was very pale and he was worried.

"Should I go get Banner?"

"No. No, don't we shouldn't have to bug him for every little thing that goes wrong. Can you just bring me some water and a mint?"

Darcy asked and Loki went to get them. When he came back, she took it gratefully and went back to sleep ignoring her stomach turning...

*Later*

Darcy felt better after her nap and was able to focus. She found Tony in his lab with Bruce again.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We figured seeing as Loki was able to fight off Killian with his natural state rather than magic, we are trying to finalize the plans on adjustments to my suit that can freeze the Extremis heat coming from him the soldiers. Darcy nodded listened intently at how they think it could work should he attack again.

"Why are we waiting for him to attack?"

Bruce and Tony didn't answer.

"I'm tired of waiting on him to do something to us. We need to go on the offensive and not the defensive."

"That's a heavy action to take." Said Bruce.

"What other choice do we have? Do we wait and give him time to get stronger? Let him build up his army or do we go for the jackass on his own turf?"

Tony and Bruce looked at each other like they were trying to come to an silent agreement.

"Let's call a meeting..."

20 minutes later Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Loki, Darcy and Tony all sat in the living room, while Darcy's family puttered around the house. Tony explained that Darcy wanted to attack rather than wait.

"I think this Killian character needs to be taken care of, but do you think it's safe to provoke him." Steve asked with his big blue eyes furrowed in worry.

"Of course it's dangerous. It could prove to be downright stupid, but right now it's the only play we've got. That and the fact that he thinks he still has Tony under his control."

Said Darcy

"And he doesn't know about Darcy and me. I think she's right it's time to focus on other things, which means getting this clown out the way."

Nat sat forward with her elbows resting on her knees.

"Point made. I'm getting cabin fever and I get to leave ever so often. Let's get a plan and execute him..."

The group nodded in agreement and began to devise a plan.

Meanwhile...

Sarah was tired of waiting, stuffed in the house with a bunch of egotistical freaks who assumed they were better than her on a daily basis. Life just wasn't fair, Darcy wasn't even family and she was caught in her mess. To make matters worse Mary Ann was backing off their whole plan of seducing Loki. She was afraid of getting another smack into a wall. Sarah was ready to go home; she missed her boyfriend, Allen. She didn't want him to find interest in another girl, he was too good of a catch and treated her like royalty, plus he wasn't that bad in bed.

Sarah walked around in the large kitchen intent on getting something to drink, hopefully alcohol, when she heard a faint buzzing sound. Sitting down her empty glass and the bottle of wine she found, she followed the sound.

It sounded like it was coming from the Laundry room, she searched and it still sounded faint. Frustrated, she looked around and as the buzzing stopped she looked to a vent slightly behind the outdated dryer. Sarah as vein as she could be at times, she did have some modicum of intelligence. So she knew the spider and bird boy had been hiding the phone from her, but now she would find it.

She got down on the floor next to vent, and found the cover came off quite easily. She found the phone wrapped in a cloth towel, but it had slightly slid out and it's corner had been buzzing against the metal vent. Excited she took the phone, and closed the vent. Leaving her drink behind she stepped outside, dialing as she looked around nervously,

"Hey baby! I've missed you..."

She said as her boyfriend's voice filled the receiver.

And as Sarah hung up with her boyfriend, Aldrich Killian smiled. He knew it would come in handy to get to know the newest Avengers family. Now he knew where to visit his "girlfriend"...


	14. Leave with what you came with...

Chp 14: All we needed was a purpose

Sarah had been able to slide the phone back into it's hiding spot and go on about her business with nobody being the wiser.

Darcy on the other hand was starting to feel her magic prickle in danger. She would not ignore it this time.

"Guys we may be on the defensive again."

Darcy interrupted Tony mid sentence. All eyes shot to her who now was standing up next to Loki.

"Meaning?" As Tony.

"I'm getting the same warning signs I did when Killian's people attacked us while shopping. I think he's on his way here."

Loki had the same feeling that Darcy had, but had dismissed it in relation to the fact that he was thinking about the danger he and Darcy would be in. It appears he wasn't alone.

"She's right. I may not be able to use magic on him but I can feel his intent and he is on his way."

"We can't let him get here. Natasha call Fury, tell him we need backup. We have to use this change to our advantage, cut off his people before they get to this location. Let's suit up." Steve said taking charge like he always did, and then everyone scattered to prepare, Bruce and Tony leaving to get the Iron Man suit done.

Darcy was on her way upstairs when she heard a screech of anger coming from the laundry room, so she turned around.

"Nat what's wrong?"

Natasha rolled her eyes in anger.

" I figured out how Killian found us."

"What? How?" Darcy asked.

Someone called an unsecured line on this phone. Somebody that wasn't me or Clint."

"Wait how do you know Clint didn't do it? You two were the only ones to know its location, hell I didn't even know where it was."

"Clint wouldn't have used this phone. He knows the second we contact an unsecured line we are compromised and we have experienced being compromised far too often for us to consider it. If he had done it, he would at least own up and tell me. No, somebody else found the phone and made the call."

Darcy sighed, and began to rage on the inside. She knew it had to be someone in her family because no one else had a flair for disregarding the house rules like they did.

"I'm sorry Nat and I promise once this is over, I give you full permission to go full on black widow, scary, vengeance, no mercy having lady on my entire families' asses because I know one of them made the call. But right now all we can do is prepare."

"Agreed, now as you can see I am missing my suit, so I'm going to suit up, I suspect we will need to get the hell out of here soon."

Natasha nodded, and waited for Darcy to leave before she said

"This is Budapest all over again..."

*2 hours later*

Darcy knew Killian was moving closer, his dark energy was changing the atmosphere. (At least from what she could feel) Tony was putting the last touches on his suit when Darcy came in the room, S.h.i.e.l.d suit on with a utility belt of guns and other handy devices.

"You know I would feel much better if you wore a suit."

"And I would feel much better knowing my brother has a fiancé to look after him."

"You say that like you don't plan on returning." Tony said with his signature 'explain' look on his face.

"It's not that I don't plan on returning , it's just... Tony if all this crap has proven anything, it's proven that we do not have the luxury of playing the dating game and pretending not to know exactly what it is we want. You know you love Pepper more than anyone in the world. So why wait, you make her happy and put a ring on it man!"

Darcy said jokingly toward the end of her speech but knowing Tony would hear her out.

"It's done"

The next thing they heard was a knock on the door downstairs. By the time Darcy made it downstairs Natasha had already let Nick Fury in the house, with Maria and Coulson by his side.

"Director Fury."

"Agent Stark. What's Killian's status?"

"I think we have less than an hour to cut him off or he will be too close to our main base. If his energy is anything to go by he's only getting stronger, the longer we wait."

Fury had heard all he needed to and decided to mobilize his men while we initiated our attack about 75 miles from the house.

Everyone was in the living room, Loki appeared next to Darcy his body encased in his fighting armor, the giant golden horns gracing the top of his head.

"Darcy he is honestly not that big of a threat. You should stay here and protect your family, we have no clue if Killian has sent people here anyway." Said Loki

Darcy knew Loki was trying to remove her from harms way, but she couldn't take that risk, she couldn't let him leave without her, not again.

"Loki, it will go much smoother with me has men staying behind to protect the house.I'm letting you go without me. So get over the fact I'm going and concentrate in battle. I can handle myself."

Loki knew she was right but he still didn't want her to go with them. He also knew no matter what Darcy was a fiery personality and would not even think twice about staying back. He pushed back his emotions and his face turned expressionless as it was his nature to do so.

Darcy's family came downstairs, their expressions nervous and oddly enough saddened. Darcy's mother stepped forward.

"Darcy sweetheart you don't have to go..."

"Yes I do. I'm not sending my friends to clean up the mess one of you made."

They all looked confused.

"What is that supposed to mean? You and Tony are the ones with super villains after them not us. We did not ask to be here."

Darcy just looked at them incredulously.

"Which one of you made the call?"

Darcy asked calmly, despite being infuriated on the inside.

"What are you talking about? None of us have a phone and the only person allowed access to one is Natasha and Clint. Ask them who made whatever call you are talking about." Her mom spat out.

"We've already established it wasn't them. Let me refresh a memory for whoever did it. It happened yesterday, early afternoon to an unsecured phone line. It lasted 5 minutes and 49 seconds. So I'll ask one more time... Who made the phone call?"

Darcy's eyes flashed over.

"FINE! I did it. What is the big fucking deal? I missed my man and damn it I deserve a little freedom."

Darcy fought the urge to leap on top of her sister Sarah and punch her, and instead only dropped her forehead into her palms.

"See mom, that is exactly what I mean by sending my friends and family to clean up this bullshit. Sarah by making that phone call you led Killian right to us, you gave him exactly what he was waiting for. Do you realize the danger you put every single person in this house in, including yourself?"

Sarah was embarrassed but rather than admit her faults she said

"We would not be in this mess if it wasn't for you and your freaky brother. He wants you not us! I'm tired of you telling me what to do and what's worse is that we are endangering ourselves for someone that isn't even BLOOD! That's the bullshit we have to clean up for you! I shouldn't have to look over my shoulder for your issues."

Sarah said making everyone draw in their breaths as Darcy moved forward her eyes sparking a liquid silver color. Darcy was ready to smack her sister sideways for being so ungrateful, anger boiled inside of her, half her brain screaming at her to do it, the other half too hurt to comprehend what her sister had just said, but through all of that came a clear voice that said "She is not worth it. Conserve your energy for when it matters."

Sarah on the other hand smirked at her, finally saying what had been on her mind. She felt so powerful in a room full of superheroes she continued to prod at Darcy.

"Come on sister, hit me again, choke me out! Like you did before. So everyone in this room can see how unstable you are and finally recognize you as the freak you are!"

Darcy's anger rose and she could feel both Loki and Tony poking at her mental defense to calm her down, but she pushed them back out wanting to make this decision on her own.

Darcy decided now was a good time as any to test out if she had the ability to link into a mind without power. She scanned the minds of her family then said...

"You make a good point Sarah. It's not any of you guys fault we have to fight Killian. It was bound to happen eventually. Seeing as you are so sure this fight is not yours, then you are no longer required to stay here. In fact you are no longer welcome here. You've made it clear that you don't need me or my team to protect you so from this moment you are all on your own. You can go home, go to hell or go wherever you like but just know that we no longer have any ties. You should go pack any clothes and belongings you have, because once you walk outside the door you will not be allowed inside of this house."

Darcy waived her hand over the opposite palm making a checkbook and pen appear in it. She wrote a amount of $250,000 dollars on it and handed it to her dad. Finding herself adapting Loki's smirk across her face at the look on theirs. It was an odd mix of disbelief, fear and believe it or not anger.

"This is quite a bit more than Howard Stark paid you to raise me, but seeing as you did such a stellar job at raising a amazingly wonderful woman and teaching her that at the end of the day your inner strength is what gets you through the tough times when all you have us yourself. I learned that lesson well. So with that being said all of you need to go today, everyone... Except Mary Anne"

Their faces dropped in shock and tears of relief ran down her face.

"Why does she get to stay?"

"Seeing as I'm so freaky and all I do have the ability to read minds. None of you really loved me. I was a convenient check, a chance to make yourself feel better about your failed dreams and a freak who doesn't belong. But Mary Anne does not feel that way, she never wanted half the stuff you did, it was just easier to follow you rather than go against you. She loves me for me even if I am a little different."

Darcy winked at Mary and smiled. Then turn face back to stone.

"You have five minutes to get your things."

"You can't just leave us to fend for ourselves Darcy! Like it our not we are still your family"

Her mom cried out.

"You've made it clear you agreed with Sarah's position. Besides remember we aren't even blood..."

And with that Darcy turned away from her family

"You now have 4 minutes and 15 seconds."


	15. A Battle for your own

Chp 15: All we needed was a purpose

Darcy was severely hurt by finally finding out what her 'family' (and she used the term very loosely) thought of her. She could get her ass kicked by several Chitari and it wouldn't add up to how much her heart hurt. It felt like someone tore her apart and stepped on the pieces.

She tried to walk to the door with Tony and Loki both reaching for her, but as soon as they made contact with her she shook them off, not wanting to be touched by anyone, and said

"Killian's forces are 150 miles out and getting closer every second. Fury have a few of your men drop the Lewis's off at a hotel in town. Only two men are to go with them the rest you have assigned are to protect Pepper, Mary and this house. That's it. Jarvis has some protocols in place just in case. I can send some nasty weather Killian's way but from this distance it won't stop him for long. We need to go now."

Tony wanted to ask Darcy to talk to him but Nat put her hand on his shoulder as he went to follow her out the door.

"She just needs time. Give that to her."

The team watched as Darcy boarded the jet, the sky going from clear and blue to stormy and gray...

*On the jet*

Darcy stood, looking out the window, skillfully brushing a falling tear from her face. She was trying to coupe with the fact she just lost the only people she had called family in 20+ years. Loki walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, Darcy tensed for a second before relaxing in his arms, the cooler temperature calming her.

"We are almost to the interception point and I need you focused on you not that family of idiots that you are formerly related to."

"It's just stuck in the front of my mind. All their thoughts about me, right there for me to see..."

She began to get worked up, Loki shushed her.

"Love, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, what is it?"

She asked board line rudely.

"Save that rage for the battlefield. Use that anger to fuel your fight toward your enemies. Lay waste to them in place of your family and claim the victories of two battles today. Trust me that is the only way you will survive this emotional torment."

Darcy turned in his arm and looked at him, his green eyes reflecting her pain from his own emotions toward knowing exactly how she felt at that moment. She rested her head on the solid expanse of armored chest.

"Then when we come back from battle. I will just listen to you. I know that is exactly what I needed..."

Loki said hugging her to him tighter...

*20 minutes later*

Killian cars and trucks of men drove down the road to Tony Stark childhood home when Aldrich's phone rang. He smirked it was his 'girlfriend' calling.

"Hey baby."

He heard her blubbering on the other end.

"S...sshe kicked u..us OUT!"

Sarah cried making him sit forward in his seat.

"Where are you now love? I'll come and get you all."

He smirked as he jotted down the address and hung up.

He sent a car of his men to retrieve the family.

"The game just got more interesting... Saying to the one elf that wasn't in the car, but knowing he was listening..."

Darcy felt the energy get closer and about 50 yards away stopped the caravan of cars.

"Yo' Miami Vice! Let's get this over you are on the bottom of my to do list today."

Darcy called out, Killian dressed in a very nice and expensive suit stepped from the car, pissed that he no longer had the surprise advantage, but still knowing he had advantages he stayed calm.

"Such mouth for someone about to lose everything, including her freedom. How does it feel to know you will be relegated to my first place bed warmer? I ensure you that it will be a experience you won't forget."

Loki's magic flared as green swirled on the tips of his fingers.

"Well considering you contain an extreme amount of energy at the moment I would safely assume that your hand has been good enough so far. Not a lot to please anyhow."

Darcy's side erupted in laughter.

"Very funny. But I think the time for talk has long past, besides I have to deliver your boyfriend to a friend of mine in a timely manner so let's get on with it shall we."

Killian signaled his people and the battle began, all around Darcy fights raged, it had appeared S.H.I.E.l.D hadn't been stagnate in preparing for this battle, they had weapons that mirrored Iceman's abilities of freezing but it only slowed them down for a few moment until the ice melted, but it gave them time to deliver a deadly blow, Darcy mostly used hand to hand combat, not wanting to tap into her powers yet only thing she could do was chill her skin ever so slightly so the burns would be less damaging. Defeating quite a few men she looked to see Tony fighting Killian.

"Pepper is not here to save you now Tony. I will defeat you, I will win!"

Killian had begun ripping Tony's suit apart every time he caught Tony. Darcy knew Tony was strong, he struck Killian with a punch that cracked his face, but it just healed itself. Darcy called on her powers, knowing Thor was striking them down with his lighting, but there were so many she needed to stop them collectively.

She called on freezing rain, and hail to come down from the sky, the intensity not enough to kill anybody but certainly enough to slow them down tremendously. Killian stumbled the weather effecting him more than he ever imagined it would, Tony was about to finish him when he disappeared.

Without their leader the Extremis men faltered and lost their nerve all meeting their ends if they continued to fight.

*Meanwhile*

Killian dropped to a stone floor, his body twitching immensely from prolonged exposure to cold. He looked up seeing Malekith glaring angrily.

"You fool! I give you one task and that is to bring me Loki and you fail me! If I had not saved you from Loki's magic you would have died at the hands of a mere mortal!

Malekith smacked him across the face. His jawbone coming a loose and taking longer to heal itself. When it did, he spoke...

"I have not failed you, I always come prepared with a failsafe..."


	16. Darcy is a Baddass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine yo'
> 
> A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who has reviews, Favorited, and followed this story and me. I cry (Literally, I cry) when I read reviews and PMs. When I started this series, I was happy to get even 1 like, so for this to be popular (by my standards ) I get so excited to write. I truly hope everyone is enjoying this story! - This chapter is one of my most exciting ones I think...
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support!
> 
> -Singeramg xoxoxo

Chp 16: All we needed was a purpose

Darcy huffed in frustration. She was trying to sense where Killian had disappeared off to. Tony was trying to search every security camera using his new control of technology with his mind, but so far nothing had turned up. Everyone else was patching themselves up Steve came and sat next to the two, his neck bandaged and he was holding an ice pack on his arm. Natasha had a few bruises and a rather nasty burn on her back, while Clint took a blow to the leg and neck as well. Bruce was fine, and as far Thor, he took quite a few burns so Loki has healing him and would move onto the rest as he finished.

"Any luck finding him?"  
Steve asked concerned.

"No. His signature is not even registering on this planet."

"Whoever he is working with must have powerful magic to pull him right out of danger and block Loki's magic who is pretty damn powerful himself."

Said Nat, who hissed as Loki worked on her back.  
"It's not a matter or who's more powerful than me, it's about who has the ability to shield others from my magic. The spell requires previous interaction and I have never touched this Killian character, at least not yet, because he will be dead when I catch him."

His face darkened at his own words.  
Darcy stopped her search to ponder on his words. The pieces and actions clicked together like a solved jigsaw puzzle and formed the other accomplice. She was about to impart that knowledge on the rest of the group when an agent came bringing her a phone. 

"Your sister is on the other end."

Darcy took the phone, hoping it was Mary and not Sarah.  
"Agent Stark."

"Darcy I'm sorr..."

"I'll take that. Hello Darcy, I know you weren't expecting to hear from me again so soon, but I have some important packages to return to you. Can you connect to a screen view so I can see your face properly?”

Darcy hit the button causing Killian's bruised face to appear and his voice to go on speaker causing everyone to run to her side.

"There you are. Lovely!"

"Stop with the bullshit Killian and let them go, they are innocent in this."

"All the more reason to give me what I want, It would a shame to take anyone else's life."  
Darcy's blood ran cold.

"What do you mean anyone else?"

"Awe sweetheart I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your father was so opposed to being bait and..."

He turned the phone showing Darcy a gruesome view of her father, lying dead on the floor. His body burned, in various places, some still smoking suggesting that this was recently.  
Darcy held her composure; her face was one of indifference as he laughed at her through the screen.

"You and Malekith must think you’re pretty bad ass, killing a defenseless human. You're so fucking tough."

"If it was up to me, no one else would die, but alas it is you my dear. All you must do to save the life of your mother and sister, who was a great asset to this entire operation, although she had no clue what she was doing. She is a great girlfriend after all. All you must do is choose Loki and Tony or the woman who raised you and your sister. You three surrender and we will let then go as well as a few random people we picked up on the way, you know like mothers and their children and a few agents who helped them get settled into their hotel. It would be sad to have so much innocent blood on your hands. Well more than you already do."

He smirked, tilting his head in the direction of her father’s corpse. 

"You have one hour lovely."

He disconnected a text message with the name of a mountain in Alfheim. Darcy stared at the blank phone for a moment. Then there was a large crack of thunder outside of quinjet that caused it to shake. Darcy threw the phone into a wall. She began to cry, her tears summoning up a storm outside.  
Loki caught her right before she collapsed in tears. 

"This is my fault! I got him killed!"

She started trying to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't dare let her go. 

"It's not Darcy. Please breathe..."  
She was too flustered to think straight management. She had just kicked them out of her life with no protection  
"I'm a jackass! I knew better. I knew he'd come after them and yet I kicked...I'm sorry..."

Darcy kept saying she was sorry and Loki just sat with her in the middle of the floor. Tony who was connected to her could feel her pain through their link and it was painful for him to get the little part he was, he could only imagine hers. Darcy wouldn't let anyone else touch her, and everyone else wasn't sure how to proceed well everyone except Natasha.  
She walked over to the two and looked Darcy in the eyes.

"You feel guilty?"  
Natasha asked her voice colder than normal.

"Yes. This is all my fault!"

"If you feel guilty do something about it. Get your ass off the floor, pull your shit together and go get the bastard that did it. Repay that fucker by ripping off a few appendages. You cry about it later."

"But..."

"No buts. You owe it to them to save them and I know you are not this fucking weak so Get.the. Fuck. Up. NOW!"

Natasha's words seemed to make sense to the traumatized woman because she wiped her eyes and let Loki help her off the floor. Her eyes glowed gray as the heavy rain stopped and one last crack of thunder and lightning flashed across the sky.

"Tony and Loki you've got less a 20 minutes to get yourselves ready."

Everyone watched her as she sat on the ground again and meditated in a corner.  
Natasha looked at the woman, and then turned away. Clint came up beside her.

"Where in the hell did that come from Nat?"

"I had to tell myself the same thing when Loki took you..."

*20 minutes later*

"Darcy you should at least consider letting Bruce go with you."  
Steve said and Bruce stepped forward in agreement.

"No. No one else gets hurt besides there is no telling what Alfheim's atmosphere will do to your system Bruce. I can't take that chance."

Darcy took Tony's hand and appeared to a spot just outside of the mountain location that Aldrich had given her. Loki popped in right next to her.   
The three knew there was no use in getting sappy or emotional, no use in saying their goodbyes or last wishes to one another because it wouldn't make any difference in how they should feel afterwards, only making them dwell on the last solemn conversation before their demise, rather than focus on the happy memories before that. Tony only taking the time to hug his sister, and her hugging him back swiftly, and Loki took one kiss from her, not demanding or desperate in the least. To Darcy it felt more like a 'first date kiss' the one you gave to show your interest or a gentle 'I'll love you regardless' kiss you gave to a partner or lover just for coming down the steps in the dress you'd love to see on them. Darcy had a plan she just wasn't sure how well it would work...

Darcy walked in first, her brother second and Loki to the opposite of him, all wearing masks of indifference, and annoyance. She ignored the grimy little smirk that manifested itself onto Killian's face.

"While beauty is in the eye of the beholder I have to say the sight of you in black spandex almost brings a man to his knees. Loki no wonder you gave up a throne for her. I mean I'll have a cooler head in keeping my place on the throne of Earth but damn if I won't be the least bit distracted with her thighs wrapped around me."

Loki stepped forward, only for Darcy to branch out an arm in front of him to stop his movement. Killian only laughed at the sight of him listening to her.

"I'm glad you could all make it and Tony my man, you came without armor. Glad to know you've accepted your fate."  
Tony said to him

"Fate has a funny way of turning our best laid plans into complete bullshit."

“I agree. A lesson I’ve learned the hard way in the past, but I have indeed learned from it, which leads us here. Now Darcy and Tony you both follow me and Loki I believe you have some unfinished business with a friend of mine.”

Darcy looked at Loki and Tony nervously. Killian grinned and said,

“Now ladies and gentlemen, I don’t have all day and neither does those innocents you’ve put in danger. Let’s go.”

Darcy stepped forward leaving Loki in the chamber by himself, only catching a sight of Malekith before the two rooms sealed off from one another.

“You don’t want to see that love. It’s going to get a bit messy”

“Where are my family and rest of the people you’ve kidnapped just to get us here?”  
Killian nodded and figures moved toward Darcy and Tony. All of them turning into fire…

*Meanwhile *  
Loki and Malekith began to circle each other much like the battle from months ago.

“I see you’ve gotten a lot stronger my friend.”

“I’m not sure what is funnier, that fact you are just now realizing I am stronger that you or that you believe we were ever friends.”

“That is where you are mistaken Loki, you were an ally, an easily persuaded ally with father issues and weak.”

Loki knew Malekith was trying to piss him off, throw him off balance so he would do something brash and give him the upper hand. Once Malekith realized that Loki wasn’t falling for the bait, he rushed attacked, using a large burst of power to toss Loki back out the cave entrance…

Darcy tried to let her nervousness show on her face, but it wasn’t easy. She and Tony were surrounded by Killian’s men and all of them looked like they had a personal vendetta against them.

“Darcy you have two options join me at my side or fight and die.”  
Darcy turned to Tony and said

“What is it with these egomaniacs and having me join with their sides?”

“Well you do attract the odd ones. I mean didn’t you ever wonder how you ended up with Loki?”

“Zip it Tony.”  
Killian infuriated that they felt like he wasn’t enough of a threat to take seriously and crack jokes, yelled at them

“You want to mock me? I’ll give you something to mock!”  
It was those words that started a battle…

Each of them fought their opponents, Darcy and Tony taking on multiple people at a time and Loki had ended up fighting outside with Malekith, each taking turns getting tossed into various walls and rocks.  
Loki's magic wasn't having the effect it was supposed to be having. Everything he threw at him hit but only affected him for seconds, before Malekith appeared totally unaffected.

"Fool! You honestly think I would cast that spell on the mortal and not on myself."  
Loki slightly distracted by his words, did not have time to react as the dark elf tossed a spell at him that hit him square on in the chest.   
Darcy knew the instant Loki was hit because she felt a sharp pain in her chest, which she suspected it was he had been hit at. Tired of playing games she activated her powers and water began to seep through the walls of the cave rapidly. His people couldn't move, because their feet were going out. Tony caused the water to run through their bodies and they watched Killian's face drop in surprise.

"He gave you powers?!"  
He growled. Seeing all the men saturated with water gave Darcy an idea. She said 

"No. This is all us..."  
She froze the water and they tried to save themselves by rapidly heating up and Tony tossed up a protective barrier to protect them from the explosions. They watched as Killian screamed right before he exploded along with the monsters he created. Darcy coughed as the smoke cleared around them.

"Tony go find my family, I've got to help Loki."  
Darcy ran out through the caves and saw Malekith grinning as he stood over an unconscious Loki, about to stab him through the chest. Knowing she couldn't make it over to him in time, she tossed up the strongest shield she could to stop him from stabbing him. Malekith roared as he flew backward from the force of running into her force field. She ran to Loki's side, dropping to her knees next to him.

"Get up! Come on please get up!"  
She said, not caring that tears were on her face. 

"His magic will not last long! He will grow weak and I will kill him and you."  
Malekith hissed, the tips of his fingers burning when trying to touch the field. Pissed, Darcy stood wiping her face and walking through the field. Feeling the force of her magic grow stronger she began to rise from the ground, her eyes glowing their signature gray color and Malekith stood below her surprised.

"I'll let you in on something Malekith... I am totally sick of people assume Loki gave me power. He didn't give me shit, this is all me."  
Boulders began flying at him, pelting him from all sides, he used his power to stop them from hitting him as hard, tossing his own spells and dark magic at her, dogging them, she fired her own, knowing they were not as powerful as Loki's nor did she know even half of the half of the spells he knew, and for her to be fighting against Malekith with her limited knowledge was definitely an disadvantage, but anything was better than watching him destroy everything she loved.   
Loki was waking but he felt different, in a wash of energy he felt himself merge with a powerful force. Darcy could feel him too. 

"What in the hell are you doing Loki?! It's hard enough to be fighting against Malekith without you in my head!"

"It's not me Darcy. This magic, to completely bond to another, not feeling my own body is new, there is not even a spell for this, so we will figure it out later, but I still feel my magic together we can defeat him."  
Darcy said okay and let him choose what to throw at him and she provided a shield for her body.  
Once Malekith was on the ground Loki couldn't stop himself from separating from Darcy and enter into him own body.   
Darcy bound the elf and he began to laugh.

"You my child have amazing powers, imagine the worlds we could rule together if you join me, our power would be unmatched."  
Darcy didn't have time to tell him to go to hell because Loki had walked up and picked him up by the throat, looking him in the eye he said.

"You promised me more pain then I could ever imagine, you saw to my personal destruction. Now I can only give you recompense for what you have done. I have always been a man of my word and I promised you death for the harm you put her in. And now I shall deliver to you my ally my word."  
And with that Loki caused a dagger to appear in his hand, running it into Malekiths stomach and turning his hands into his natural frost giant state, they burned through his neck, rendering his head from his body, then dropping it all as Darcy set it on fire for good measure.

"Darcy do not ever put yourself in that kind of danger for me again or at all."  
Loki turned to her, his eyes burning red. Darcy tried not to step back because of her surprise. 

"Try not to almost get killed again and I won't have to."  
She signaled Tony to come out with the victims. Loki just took his hands in hers and looking at her he knew what he had to do.  
Darcy looked shocked as a bright green emerald set in a gold setting appeared on her ring finger...


	17. When it rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki celebrate and her family grieves in the worst way possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M FOR A REASON! If it's not your cuppa then avoid to until after the second paragraph. I WILL ** the changes in time for your ease..

Chp 17: All we needed was a purpose

Darcy stared at her hand, blinking, wondering if she did it look enough it would disappear or maybe it would be an illusion. Seeing the confusion Loki, who had been thinking about this for a long time, just pulled her closer.   
"What...why?"  
"I like the feeling of being connected to you. I never knew anyone could love me so purely and I give the same to them in return."  
"But you are already engaged..."  
Loki frowned and said  
"It's not an engagement unless you want it, and I want you to be my wife, not Sigyn, I chose you. Darcy I choose you."

Darcy heard all she needed to hear, she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and arms locked around his neck. They kissed; kissed like they desperately wanted to before they went in to fight their enemies. It was a mix of love, excitement, and some trepidation. They were so into it they didn't hear Tony come out the cave.  
"Ew gross, of things to burn out of my memory that would be one of them."  
Loki sat Darcy to her feet and walked over to Tony who met them half way.  
"Anthony I realize I may have gone about this in the wrong order, but I've asked for Darcy's hand in marriage, and I stand before you asking for permission to marry her."  
Tony was surprised; he took a look at her hand seeing the decent sized ring in place on her hand. He looked at Loki, for once feeling more powerful than him.   
"You proposed to my sister in the blood of your enemies? How romantic…"  
Loki and Darcy looked at themselves and they were indeed covered in blood and gore, but it didn't matter because they loved each other. Tony looked back and forth at the two because they were seconds away from laughing their asses off at the honesty in his statement.  
"I'll be straight to the point, and serious, Loki you break my sister and I break you. Got it?"  
Tony made his eyes flash and while it didn't frighten Loki he did take everything he said to heart, it would have detrimental effects if he were to hurt her and clearly he'd have to start with Tony.  
Loki nodded and looked him in the eye.  
"Now that, that's out of the way congrats on getting engaged before me."  
Darcy laughed and hugged him, grateful he wasn't going to make a big deal out of the fact they were engaged.  
"Hey, that is your own fault, I told you to hop to it and give Pep her ring, but noooo..."  
"Hey I'm going to do it..."  
"Yea, yea, yea, in the right time. But until that happens let's go home..."  
*home*  
Darcy's mom Barbara and Sarah were the hardest to get to leave. They had found Darcy's fathers body and cried over it, begging him to return to life. Darcy, who also cried helped get her family from the floor, and pulled herself together long enough to help Loki and Tony transport people home, they were the last trip. She dropped them at the house with Mary Anne, knowing they would need a recovery time before they went home. Mary cried when they told her the news of their fathers passing.   
She dropped to the floor in tears, much like Darcy did.   
Darcy let her family grieve, her mother’s somewhat distant demeanor telling her she wasn't wanted around, made her go join Loki in their room...

When she arrived in her room, Loki was sitting on the bed, the lights dim, with the television off. Clearly he was mediating, so she walked into the bathroom and took a shower, her glamour falling as the blood ran down the drain, hissing when the water and soap ran across unhealed cuts. She was too drained to try and bother with healing them. 

Clean, she got out tossing on an old short and tank top set, then coming out of the bathroom.  
"How are they?" Loki asked  
"They are upset, crying, and emotional."  
Darcy climbed across the large mattress into his arms, waving her hand over the opposite, making her ring reappear on her hand."  
"That is understandable. The loss of family is regrettable no matter the state of family and why have you hidden your ring?"  
Darcy rested her head on his chest, curling into his body. His arms pulled her closer.  
"I hid it from everyone because I didn't need any more drama today. Loki, you should have seen the look on my mom's face when I offered to help her with anything. She made it clear I wasn't welcome. As much as I hated the way they treated me, I never wished him dead, or bad off. At the end of the day, they did take me in; he still raised me whether or not he was still my dad."  
Darcy began to cry, with Loki kissing her forehead and using his large hand to wipe the falling tears.   
"Shh... My love it will be okay."  
He didn't not like to hear or see her tears, though he knew in this situation it wouldn't do to try to stop her, it was just better for her to cry, he knew first hand it wasn't good to keep it all inside.  
Darcy tried to sit up in an effort to swallow her tears but Loki didn't let her up.   
"When do you think you would like to announce our betrothal to everyone?"  
Darcy giggled through her drying tears at the word betrothal.   
"What is so funny?"  
"Does everyone talk like they fell out of a BBC period piece on Asgard?"  
"No, BBC copies Asgard. Does it bother you?"  
"Never, I kinda like it."  
She sat up pecking him on the lips. Loki kept her mouth close, by following her mouth, reattaching his own, making her lie on her back. She ran her hands up his back, his t-shirt soft under her fingers. Pulling away Loki said "I want everyone to know you are mine Darcy."  
*Start LEMON*  
He proceeded to kiss down her neck, determined to leave evidence of their passion, he nipped and worried the skin until his mark appeared etched between her collarbone and her shoulder. Darcy moaned knowing he was marking her did something to her on the inside, it made her feel ten times the emotions and it sent all her senses on high. Every touch felt like fireworks, every noise of pleasure he emitted made her physically shiver, it was a phenomenon that she would look into further, but for now all Darcy could focus on was Loki's mouth following the trail his hand had taken a few seconds ago. She gasped feeling his fingers grazing her sensitized nub. His mouth kissed down her chest, his chilled lips leaving a tingling path. Darcy loved how delicate Loki could treat her, but right now it was not about delicate, this was about passion, emotions, release and love. She wanted to feel his hands grip her tightly and hold her down by the hips, tossing her arms above her hands, she knew he would prefer it that way anyhow, so she said to him,  
"Loki as much as I like this gentle love, I want you to fuck me. I don't want to feel like a piece of spun glass, I want to feel you take me, and make me yours!"  
Loki heard all he needed to hear, rising to his knees, yanking his shirt over his head and onto the floor. Darcy ran her hands up his chest, feeling Loki crash his lips onto hers, he grasped her body, not caring that her shirt was ripping under his hands, and when it fully ripped he pulled it away from her body leaving her naked from the waist up. He wasted no time rectifying the situation, hooking his long fingers into her shorts down and pulling everything off in one smooth movement. Loki drove straight in to her folds, his mouth latching onto her nub making her arch her back high and gasp.   
"Oh God, Loki" She whispered breathlessly. He ran his tongue all over her lower lips, stopping ever so often to suck at her and once he plunged two fingers into her at once, Darcy's hand flew from her breasts she had been playing with down to the thick head of dark hair that was connected to the man that was currently giving her pleasure.   
If he ever had to choose a last meal, it would be her. He grew rock hard just at the lovely sounds coming from her mouth. He rubbed himself against the bed, desperate for some relief but he would not dare stop her pleasure because of the thrill he was getting, knowing it was his mouth and hands bringing forth such delicious sounds from her, to know she only grew wet for his cock. It did something to him that surpassed any of the numerous women he had been with and their tricks in bed. Darcy began pulsing around his fingers, biting her lip at the effort not to inform everyone in the house she was mid-orgasm, but failed miserably clasping her hand over her mouth to smother her loud "Loki!" an exclamation of his talents.   
He pulled himself up her body, his mouth attaching itself to hers roughly. Darcy could taste herself on his tongue but that turned her own more. Exerting her strength she flipped them over and moved down Loki's body so fast that he had no clue what was happening until he felt the warm cavern of her mouth. His head tossed back, eyes closed briefly as he cursed in what could only be assumed as Norse. Darcy smirked around his length that had filled her mouth but still had not gone all in yet, and began using her hand to pump him. Darcy could never understand how some women hated the idea of Oral. It was an all-powerful feeling to have that much control over someone (and in her case it was a God) and not only that but to worship and lavish the attention that had been given to them. To know you were the cause and the center of their entire thought process in those exact moments was amazing.   
Darcy bobbing her head, the pace of her hands matched. Then she began to tease him, pulling all the way off if him then swirling her tongue around the head, licking him like he was a lollipop and having no shame about it. Loki felt like he had died and gone to Valhalla when she cupped his balls, playing with them while it was his turn to fist his hands into her hair.   
He was torn between the position to fuck her throat or just to fuck her period and even though seeing her look up at him, hair all over her head, naked with a mouth and handful of his cock it was hard to resist option "A" and pull her away from him but he did. Darcy didn't put up much of a fight and let him toss her onto her back, groaning softly as his mouth returned to the sensitive skin upon her neck and he pulled her legs wider apart, after which he dipped his fingers inside of her and found her wet again.  
"You are positively dripping Darcy. Tell me my minx, is this all for me?"  
"Yes." Darcy said tossing her head back and feeling him remove his fingers. Loki picked up both her legs, bending his head to kiss each thigh before placing an ankle over each of his shoulders. No warning came other than that before he slammed his full length into her.  
"Fuck!"  
Loki held still, letting his mind catch up to his body, and stop himself from cuming just yet. Loki could tell you everything about her body that made her tick but nothing compared to being inside of her. Nothing connected them more than being fully intertwined. Gathering his control he thrusted into her, back and forth as she shuddered underneath him. He moved harder and faster each time he felt her voice hitch and the word "harder" eked out from her bruised lips.  
Darcy felt like she was on could nine. She could feel every edge of Loki's dick. In this position she had no control over her legs, and Loki grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him harder, anytime he wanted that extra edge.  
"Ohhh!"  
She yelled, forgetting to stay quiet. Loki knowing they would get complaints in the morning if they kept on doing what they were doing. In an effort to keep her quiet, he pulled her off and flipped her over onto all fours. Tossing a pillow toward her head and pushing into her roughly, he wasted no time wrapping her hair around his hand, using it as leverage so he could fuck the shit out of her. She took the pillow he tossed by her head and bit into it.   
"You feel so marvelous wrapped around me darling."  
He said knowing she was a sucker for dirty talk. She whined from behind the pillow, reaching behind her to place her hand on top of Loki's. Darcy felt her mind swirling around and turning into a stew of feelings and emotions, the sensations were all that she could feel and focus on in the moment.   
"Ohh...Don't stop! Please don't stop!"  
She begged, practically hearing the smirk come across Loki's face at her words. He pulled all the way out except the tip then slammed back in, taking her breath away as he hit that spongy spot inside that made her toes curl and her nails claw into the hand she was holding onto. He slowed down into an rocking motion, drawing out the moment, repeatedly tapping Darcy's spot and making her gush down their thighs. She put her hand down, one of her hands ripping into the sheets, the other holding the pillow in-between her teeth to mash up the almost inhuman sounds she made.  
Loki was the edge himself, not being able to keep up the slow torture any longer, he grasped her arm and used both her arm and the grip he had on her hair to pull her up and being against his chest. He reached around one hand on her clit and the other gripping a breast her stimulated her to completion. Darcy did nothing to stop the "Oh fuck yes! Loki YES!" that rang from her lips as she came. Her release triggered his and he came with a shout, groan and slight shudder as she milked him.

"I am definitely yours Loki..." 

 

*The Next Morning*  
Darcy felt...different. Different, like the fact that the houses energy was off. It was new feeling for her, odd because it was as if each person or emotion had its own note to add to the discord of the house. She felt despair, relief, anger, happiness, and confusion just to name a few. Darcy looked down at her hand, feeling exhilarated at first glance at the ring but then reality set in, they still had a whole host of shit to deal with including a father-in-law that was trying to marry the groom off to the wrong bride. 

Last night’s rough session had left her a bit sore, but not completely useless. She was bound to be sore anyhow from all the fighting she had done yesterday. As she realized Loki was not in the room brought her to the reality that she had a grieving family to attend to and nothing to help them with.   
She got up from the bed finding she needed another bath, seeing as all she could smell was sex and Loki all over her. They were up half the night celebrating their engagement and they hadn't even told anyone except Tony. "That ought to be a fun conversation to have Fury." She thought dryly. 

After her shower she dressed in a black tank top and a pair of jeans with her ratty converses. She didn't feel like blow drying her hair so she left it wet and hanging down not caring that it could potentially be hell to untangle later.   
Downstairs, it was mostly quiet; if the other house inhabitants weren't sleeping then she was sure they were enjoying their unrestricted freedom from the house. Darcy poured herself a glass of juice and after a few deep breaths she set off to find her family. When she did find them they were all sitting in the sunroom that faced the water.   
"Morning."  
Darcy could feel the tension in the air, the strange feelings from earlier creeping back up, as she looked from person to person. Mary Anne was sad, while Sarah felt grief, sadness and anger and Darcy's mother well Darcy felt nothing but rage and it was completely directed toward her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Her mother asked.  
"Umm...I live here?"  
Darcy said taking a seat on the couch next to Mary and across from Sarah and her mother.  
"Don't be a smartass Darcy. I don't have the time for your antics. If you haven't noticed I'm trying to plan a funeral."  
Darcy clasped her hands in her lap, looking down at them.   
"Well if you've never noticed sarcasm is a good way to deal with painful situations."  
Sarah looked up and glared.  
"Why is this painful for you? It's not like you were his daughter and you surely didn't treat him like one on the last days of his life."  
Darcy looked up anger flooding her pours and making her eyes flash for a few moments.  
"What are you talking about Sarah? Just because I didn't get away with shit every five seconds like you did, doesn't make me any less his daughter. We all have had our differences but I loved him too."  
Darcy heard her mother scoff then she spoke.  
"You certainly have a way of showing that love. You kicked us out while a madman was on the loose and looking for any way to hurt you. You knew he would get us and kill us but you didn't care! Now my husband is dead!"  
Darcy felt terrible feeling the heartbreak of her mother. Darcy could literally feel her heart being ripped apart and she knew nothing she could do would fix that. She felt extremely guilty about everything. Darcy's eyes began to well up with tears and she tried to step toward her mother to hug her and try to comfort the other crying woman, but her mother only stepped back refusing her.  
"I tried everything I could to help you guys. You can't treat someone like crap their entire life, walk all over them every chance you get, and then expect the golden carpet laid out for you. That's not how family is supposed to work, we are supposed to love one another and help each other through the tough times. We aren't supposed to tear each other down. I'm here because I chose to stand up for what is right and not bend my will to that of a mad man who would rather see me dead. I am being pulled in every direction and dammit enough was enough!"  
Darcy said while tears started to come down her face, her throat right while she recited the words to her family.  
"Me, me, me, I, I, I! It's always about you! Do you ever stop to think about other people..."  
"What do you think I am doing here? Despite all the shit that happened you are my family. I want to stand by you."  
"You got my husband murdered; my daughter lost her father because of you. Howard Stark had enough sense to realize you were trouble, I just wish we had realized the same and gotten rid of you. Maybe my husband would be alive if you weren't."  
Her mother said the last sentence rather quietly as almost questioning herself.  
"I stand with mom. Darcy you should never been allowed in this family and my dad didn't deserve to die this way. This is your entire fault!" Sarah said  
Darcy felt broken, knowing they couldn't be reasoned with and her own tears falling down her face she stood up, and started walking to the door. Before she left, she said without turning around.   
"If you need help with anything let Tony or Jarvis help you."  
And with that Darcy left the room  
Bolting past Steve with tears in her eyes...

Steve turned around and followed her. He heard her run into her room and slam the door behind her. He knew Loki and Thor had left earlier, some kind of meeting they had to attend, Tony was still resting from yesterday and everyone else was gone, out of the house and living their lives unrestricted. He on the other hand had just enjoyed being able to go sit by the water and draw. So when Darcy ran past him he was on his way back in. Concerned he listened outside the door as she sobbed, unable to just listen for long he knocked.  
"Darcy?" Steve asked softly, but she still just cried. He tried calling her name again a bit louder, but with no response he decided to break his rule about entering other people’s rooms without express permission and turned the doorknob. When he entered he found her curled up in the middle of the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

Darcy heard someone come in and she looked up and saw Steve on the edge of her bed, his eyes saddened and confused about finding her in that state.  
"Darcy are you okay?"  
Darcy sniffled and sat up, bending one of her legs. She tried to stop crying but she was hurt.  
"Are you in pain? Has it something to do with the battle?"  
Darcy shook her head and looked at the floor.  
"If it's not that then what is wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me."  
Steve kneeled on one knee in front of her on the side of the bed, touching her elbow, hoping she would make eye contact. Darcy stood up and made like she was moving to sit on the patio, but instead she snapped as she walked past the vanity mirror, shattering it into pieces. Steve jumped back and threw up his hands. Darcy just flipped out, kicking at the dresser, knocking over the bench. Her powers caused stuff to start flying off the shelves. All of the tears, and anger she had put to the side all came back to the surface. Steve knowing she would be a danger to everyone and more so herself if she kept up her destructive path he did the only thing he could think of and that was to wrap himself around her, possibly become the focus of all her anger and find himself dead, but it was worth it to save anyone else that could be in danger. You could say Steve always had issues with self-preservation. Darcy felt Steve's arms go around her, stopping her from the physical destruction she was causing. Tony hearing all the noise and feeling Darcy essentially gave a mental breakdown he came charging into the room in defense of his sister. Without warning she shouted  
"I AM SO SICK OF EVERYONES BULLSHIT!" Steve felt her sting him but he refused to let her go.   
"You've got to relax Darcy!"   
Tony stepped toward her, and once she saw him she curled into Steve and just cried, letting him sit her on the bed.  
"I'm sorry...I'm just tired of having to fight, all of the damn time. I can't get a break and I'm sick of it!"  
"What happened Darcy?"  
Steve asked, and Tony sat on the other side of her.  
Darcy explained the conversation with her family, and her growing problem with Odin. They listened, and Tony didn't even say anything to the fact he knew about the Odin situation. Steve on the other hand was just shocked. How had he not known about all of this? Did he have his head stuck in the sand? He and Darcy always had a odd friendship, she always found ways to make him blush with her blunt comments and unsubtle innuendos, but he considered her a friend and a direct source of power. She was a good person, so it shocked him that she had kept all of this stuff a secret.  
"I just wanted a day to mourn and figure out how to announce to everyone Loki and I are getting married, but I feel even guilty about that. I mean why in the hell do I get a piece of happiness when everyone else's life has fallen apart. Look at Thor and Jane, my mom and dad, shit even Sarah's life has been dually damaged by my bullshit..."  
"Darcy it's not your fault. These results are the actions of some power hungry men, who have no respect for life and human choice. There's nothing you could have done to change this." Steve said and then Tony added  
"Believe me Darcy, I've been where you are and it does you no good to harp on what could have happened, and the what ifs. I'll be the first to admit, my dad was a prick but at the end of the day if he were around he would be singing an entirely different tune. He would have regretted ever single moment you spent away from our family and done everything in his power to fix that. Those people downstairs, they may have raised you, you love them, I totally get that, but at the end of the day you can't let them hold you hostage and run a guilt trip on you every time they don't get what they want. It's not fair to you or to the masses that get rained on at the beach every time you are driven to loss of control."  
Darcy knew Tony had a point, but maybe this was why she wasn't really a Stark, she didn't feel like she had the strength to keep fighting people all of time and she didn't mean bad guys. She meant the people her drained her emotionally on a consistent basis. Tony read her a Stark thought and shook his head.  
"You will always be a Stark through and through. You're my blood and despite what people may tell you, you have a bigger effect on people's life then you know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's family is a hot mess...


	18. Questioned purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not beta'd so any issues just let me know so I can fix them. Sorry!

Chp 18: All we needed was a purpose

Steve had let Darcy cry it out on his shoulder and Tony had offered to keep watch over her once she'd fallen asleep. Deciding to test his powers he tried a spell and the mess she made began to fix itself. He saw everything restored back to its former glory. Tony knew no matter how old the both of them got he would always be around to love her and protect her, as for her family after this whole funeral mess was over he was sending them back what to wherever hell they came from to make Darcy's life hell. He had been cordial for her sake but enough was enough. He idly wondered where Loki was that he didn't feel the type of distress Darcy felt. He hoped whatever he was doing was important to not be by her side when her heart was breaking...

*Meanwhile on Asgard*

Loki was mentally eye rolling at Odin's hyperbole of Thor's role in uniting the nine realms. He and Thor had only come home to start finding spells that could help track down Jane Foster, but had gotten bullied into taking on their diplomatic roles and were being forced to stay in Asgard, he had even bound Loki's power to transport and had guards watching all known portals. Needless to say Odin wasn't happy about their last abrupt departure and wasn't about to let it happen again. Loki could only minutely pretend to be interested in what was being discussed around the dining room table. Sigyn and her family had been invited as dinner guests as soon as Odin could ensure they couldn't leave just yet.

"Loki I think a celebratory engagement party is in order. We should formally announce the betrothal."

Loki turned to her, a sneer across his face. Sigyn held face by not backing up at the look, only tried to change the topic, but the royal party had grasped onto the idea with fervor.

"That is a great idea sweetheart!" Sigyn's mother belted out. Loki went back to trying to figure out how to get the hell off of Asgard...

*After dinner*

Loki locked the door to his rooms and sat crossed-legged on his massive bed. He focused his attention on Darcy and did his best to send a clone to her. Darcy was watching TV having finally calmed down enough to pull herself together and wait for Loki to come home.

"Hi love." Darcy jumped slightly, not realizing Loki had appeared in the room. She turned around as Loki sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Darcy took note of the formal clothes he wore that were reserved for celebrations on Asgard.

"You've got your fancy, smanzy clothes on. What is going on?" Darcy stared at him long enough to realize it wasn't him, but one on his clones.

"And why did you send a clone?" He was solid when she touched his arm, but it was the essence of him that was missing. He felt...hollow to her.

"Darcy my love, I am sorry but in our quest to find information on Jane's whereabouts, Odin has stripped me of the ability to travel without the bifrost and has the guards posted on every portal off of Asgard. I am trapped for an indeterminate amount of time."

Darcy's jaw dropped as her anger rose.

"Darcy, I can feel your anger rising love."

"I am so pissed! That one eyed fuck has gone too far! I am going to come to Asgard and ring his neck!!!" Loki took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry Darcy. Look the best thing for you is to try and find Jane. Thor will do nothing if he doesn't think there is a chance to save her."

Loki was focused, but he could still feel the guards walking toward his room with intent. He had to finish up his talk with Darcy.

"Odin has sent guards to my room. I will be in touch often, and I promise I am working on a way to get home, I need to get back to you Love."

Darcy leaned into his embrace, silently promising him she would get him back.

"I love you Loki."

"I love you too Darcy. Stay strong and do as I said, FIND JANE." Darcy felt him fade from her arms, the tingle of his goodbye kiss on her cheeks. She got up from the bed, going to standing on the patio. Looking up at the wide expanse of stars she cried just a bit more, but resolving not to cry anymore. Instead she set her determination toward the next thing on her list and that was finding Jane..."

*The next day*

Darcy woke up, her brain remembering all of the things she went through yesterday and it pissed her off. The more she thought about it the more she planned on ripping Odin's good eye out of his head. It was decidedly evil on her end, but just punishment for all the damage he had been the root of all these years. She dressed and walked downstairs, luckily for her everyone (minus her family) was downstairs already.

"So I heard from Loki last night." Tony looked at her and waited for her to continue. Everyone looked back and forth and then waited as well.

"He, as well as Thor are officially quarantined from leaving Asgard until further notice."

The room went into an uproar, everyone had something to say.

"Oh hell." Said Tony

"How did that even happen?" Asked Steve

"Fuck." Said Natasha and Clint at the same time and Bruce just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Odin has bound Loki's power to travel and somehow blocked them from every single exit off Asgard." Bruce turned a little green but otherwise listened along with everyone else.

"He told me the best way we can help them right now is to find Jane. It will give Thor what he needs to defy Odin and he will work on a way off. If he doesn't then I will take my ass up to Asgard and drag them home myself. I'll be dammed if Odin marries my Fiancé off to someone else."

The room fell silent as everyone except Steve and Tony processed what she said. Darcy realized her slip up a half a minute after it was said and she waved her hand over her ring, making it appear on her hand again. Natasha was first to have a reaction and got up to hug her.

"I will go with you if you have to go to Asgard. I have my experience with eye patch wearing men." Darcy laughed with her.

"I'll say this Darcy. If you ever need me to put an arrow in his forehead. I will..."

Darcy rolled her eyes and then said thanks for the offer.

"Let's get started, but first I'm hungry. I want some bacon dipped in Nutella..."

She ignored the odd stares and missed Bruce's questioning glance...

*Later*

Darcy hadn't heard from her family all day, and when she did she was trying to figure out where Jane could have gone. Since Odin had essentially changed the essence of what and who Jane was it was much harder to track her through her energy. Darcy was sitting outside on the porch swing when her mother and sister Mary came outside.

"Mary Anne has convinced me that since you are paying for your father's funeral you could be at least be allowed to attend. Since we could not have an open casket for him, we've decided to do him justice and spread his ashes into the ocean after a few pleasant words in his honor of course."

"And when will his service be?"

"Tomorrow 9am"

"Okay I'll be there." Darcy just barely dismissed them, and while she was still a bit hurt, she had no more room left in her head to fit in anymore petty bullcrap. She went back to trying to catch some vague hope that Jane was even still alive somewhere...

*The Next Day*

Darcy stood in front of the mirror straightening out her black blazer over the matching skirt. She sighed, picking up the blood red lipstick tube and sliding it across her lips. Today was a day she had dreaded since the explanation of death had been explained to her young 6 year old self after the passing of her grandmother. She knew then that death was something she didn't want to experience again. Now...it looked like it could be the only thing she had to look forward to...

"Are you ready Darcy?"

Tony asked peaking around the corner of her door. She nodded and packed her purse with her normal things and followed him out the door. Downstairs everyone stood around, dressed in black and waiting for her. Natasha was the only one who wore a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes. Her family had all left earlier to actually watch the cremation but Darcy couldn't do it. She declined and offered to meet them at the actual service. Tony never doing anything half-ass made sure they arrived in style, as was his expertise...

*Later*

Darcy stood looking over the edge of the cliff where they had released his ashes. She hadn't every really gotten her chance to say goodbye and she just wanted sometime alone. She sent everyone else away to the wake, but she should have known they wouldn't leave her because she turn around seeing her team still milling around by the limo, So she tuned them out.

"Dad, I am sorry. I'm sorry you died because I lost my head. I should have been realistic in my thoughts that Killian wouldn't come after you. To some extent I knew he would and I could only hope he didn't. To be honest, all I wanted was for you to love me for me, not because you felt you had to but because you wanted to. As much bullshit as you put me through, I don't think I could ever not love you, you've been the only father I've ever had. I hope you find piece wherever your soul may be."

Darcy ran the tissue across her face and dried her tears. The wind blew and the smell of the saltwater influenced Darcy's stomach into a full upheaval of its contents. She ran behind a tree, clutching her stomach and using her other hand to couch the tree so she didn't fall. Tony and Bruce came running over to her, Tony held her hair back while Bruce was looking for any other outside sources of illness. "Darcy are you okay?" Asked Tony

"Gah...Vomit is gross! Take me home..." Tony helped her to the car and Natasha handed her a bottle of water and a napkin to rinse her mouth out. Nobody said much of anything on the way home...

*Later*

Darcy had just gotten ready for bed, her stomach still on the rocks from her unfortunate episode earlier. She was a second from climbing in the bed when there was a knock on the other side of her door. She shuffled to the other side of the door and opened it finding Bruce on the other side. "Sorry to stop over here so late Darcy, but do you mind if I come in for a moment?" Darcy nodded and moved to let him in the room, she closed the door behind him. "What's up Bruce?"

"It's not any of my business, but I have to ask because you've been a bit strange the past few days." Darcy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what he could have been talking about.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning yesterday you had Nutella and bacon for breakfast, hot dogs for lunch and for dinner you had a medium rare steak and ice cream."

"Ookay?"

"Darcy nobody dips bacon in Nutella. You hate Hot Dogs with a burning passion, the last time Clint suggested them for dinner you went on a 20 minute rant on how Hot Dogs were the mystery meat of the world and you refused to eat horse hoofs for dinner. Not to mention your steak was practically bloody on your plate. -You've been nonstop crying which given the circumstances I understand, but knowing you, I do know your not the type to run away when somebody says something hurtful to you. You are usually the one with a snarky comment that cuts deeper than a knife. Not to mention the loss of control over your powers when your emotions take over. You've worked on that forever, to the point where it's doesn't even matter to you. You are getting sick for no reason at all. Darcy I'm just concerned."

Darcy looked at Bruce's with her arms folded across her chest. "Okay, so I've been a little messed up these past couple of weeks. What is the point of you bringing all this up?"

"My point...the point is...what I am trying to ask..." Bruce stumbled slightly.

"Spit it out already Brucie." She joked.

"Are you Pregnant?"

Darcy's jaw dropped as Bruce waited for an answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh...shits about to hit the fan. :)
> 
> Next Chapter is coming up soon, hope you all like it.


	19. Is Fury's eye sight going bad?

Chp 19: All We Needed Was A Purpose

*The Next Morning*  
Darcy didn't sleep at all after Bruce left. His question had left her pacing the floor all night. She knew there could have been a possibility that she was pregnant. She had been screwing around with a God for fucks sake, it was just her luck if his super spunk had broken through any and all protection they were using. Bruce said that he could run a test tomorrow down in the lab and she agreed only if it was done before anyone else woke up.   
Darcy pulled on a pair of sweats and a short sleeved t-shirt, then made her way down to the lab. Once inside she saw Bruce waiting for her.   
"Thanks for this Bruce."  
"No problem Darcy."  
She sat on the bed, the space set up for a hospital setting. Bruce moved a tray with a needle and empty sterile tubes next to her.  
"This should only pinch a little. Can you make sure your skin doesn't bend my needle."  
He joked, trying to lighten up the mood, but Darcy could only give a weak smile.   
"I'm going to do a blood panel and a urine test. They should both be accurate."  
Darcy nodded, feeling the blood flow out her veins into the tubes. It was done in a manner of minutes. Bruce then handed her a cup.  
"Okay go to the bathroom and once you give me that back I can start running your test. Results should take about an hour, I'll come and find you once they are back."  
She nodded and took her leave to the bathroom. Once she left her samples with him let him get started and once he set the tests in motion and they both left the lab...

*30 minutes later*  
Darcy was pretending to be interested in the past adventures of Steve, Natasha and Clint but inside her stomach was churning. On the other side Bruce was still working on her tests as well as some pet projects he had started when Tony came in.  
"Morning my jolly green giant friend. What are we working on today?"  
Bruce turned around hoping Tony wouldn't notice the names on the samples. Tony started messing with samples, hoping that Bruce had something to calm his mind. He froze, his advanced sight saw Darcy's labels on various tubes.  
"Bruce what in the hell are you doing with Darcy's blood?"  
Bruce didn't turn around, wondering how could he explain to Darcy that Tony put two and two together.  
"Hey if you wanted to study us, you coulda' asked me. What am I not special enough for a little experiment?"  
Tony begun laughing and Bruce let out a sigh of relief.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Darcy just wanted a distraction so she volunteered, but you can take a sample if you want to contribute."  
The computer beeped and printed out Darcy's results.   
"You got something there?"  
Bruce mumbled 'no' and Tony strolled over pretending to reach for a empty tube and instead snatched the papers from Bruce.   
"Tony... Don't..."  
Tony turned red.  
"You ran a pregnancy test on Darcy?!"

Darcy was sipping a drink when she heard Tony screech in her head.  
"Darcy get down to the lab right now!"  
"Shit."  
She said out loud. Steve stopped dead in the middle of his story about the times he and his best friend would pal around and get into all types of trouble.  
"What's wrong Darcy?" Natasha asked.  
"Oh nothing. I'll be right back. Steve carry on with your story."  
She pushed back from the table, making her way to the lab before Tony got the idea to storm upstairs. As soon as she opened the door he started in on her.  
"Darcy how could you go to Bruce first?"  
"Oh yeah because I'm sure you would have handled your younger sister asking you to run a pregnancy test sooo well Tony. Besides this was Bruce's idea. Speaking of which, would either of you like to tell me my results?"  
Bruce gave an 'ehh well...' and Darcy's stomach dropped.  
"It's an odd result. Your Urine test said that your were, but your blood test says you aren't."  
Darcy leaned against the table, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.   
"Oh shit! I mean oh shoot! I really have got to work on my sailor mouth if I'm going to have a kid. What am I going to do?"  
"I don't think the kid is going to give a damn...shit...I mean shoot...it's a good thing this isn't my kid, or he would come out cursing. Look what I'm trying to say is it's going to have a kick ass family of superheroes protecting it and loving it. I mean Steve will be a great influence on him, probably won't teach him less that gentlemanly manners, and good will and that stuff. Clint despite his fondness for arrows he does have a soft spot for strays so he'll teach him humanitarianism, Natasha will teach him how to disarm someone without a single weapon. Bruce will teach him patience. Thor and I will teach him how to kick ass foreign and domestic. How can he go wrong? Take all that away he's got a better chance at being great than most people will ever have. Besides with you and Loki's brains, sass and fondness for manipulation combined into one being, this world is in enough trouble."  
Darcy laughed with those two, moving her palms to the front of her stomach. Darcy mildly wondered of her powers extended to her unborn fetus. Could he understand her touch? She tried listening for an heartbeat. Not hearing one, she tried again and once that didn't work she tried feeling for a energy signature. He had to have one, even if he wasn't formed yet. She tried but found herself flung head first into an entirely different room, in a place that wasn't in the house...

Darcy looked around, where she had been taken to was completely different from the house. The room had steel walls, not much in the way of decoration. It had a door off the side and on the middle of the room was a bed with two nightstands, one on either side with steel bolted down lamps on each.   
She stepped further inside the room, trying to find some idea of where she was. She opened the drawer in the nightstand finding a bunch of pill bottles, some of them empty, some full of different pills of all varieties and sizes. The same read Suzanne Michaels and had standard prescription info on them as well as a logo she couldn't place. Darcy slid one bottle in her pocket so she could look it over later. She opened more drawers but just as she was going to open the last one, the door furthest to the left that she had seen when she arrived opened wide. Darcy stood up straight, not sure if whomever had entered could see her. She got her answer when a shrill scream sounded out loud. A familiar shrill scream.  
"Jane!"  
Darcy said but Jane nervously backed away, her hands curling protectively over her stomach. That's when Darcy noticed the protruding belly Jane was sporting. Then it clicked that Jane had no idea who she was still.  
"Jane I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you."  
Jane screamed again tossing what Darcy thought was a bottle of lotion at her. She ducked and was about to tell her to calm down when the door behind her slammed open. She turned around fast not missing the gun in the hand of the person who entered the room. She kicked the gun from his hands. She tried to make out a face but it was covered and besides he dodged her next punch she threw at him. He instead caught her hand in one of his, and twisted her wrist and picking her up by it, tossing her into the closest wall. She made a size able dent and she was dizzy, but she avoided his next hit. The guy she was fighting was huge and she was at an disadvantage not even knowing what else he could be packing to try and kill her with. She caught Jane's eye.  
"I swear Jane, I'm coming back for you."  
Darcy focused on home disappearing just as the fighter kicked down where her neck should have been...

"Dammit!"  
Darcy said appearing onto a hardwood floor in the kitchen. Hearing the commotion the team, who had been looking for her for over an hour showed up in the kitchen. Tony skidded down to his knees next to her, his eyes worried seeing her nose bleeding, and the contortion of pain across her face.  
"Where did you go?"  
Darcy coughed, it was kind of hard for her to breathe. She was sure her wrist was broken, and not to mention she was slammed into a steel wall.  
"Jane."  
She coughed before passing out...

*2 hours later*  
Darcy woke up, trying to pull the oxygen from her nose, but Bruce stopped her.  
"Don't do that Darcy. You need that to breathe."  
Tony was sitting in a chair a few feet on the bed, Pepper was laying out on the couch and it had appeared Bruce was checking vitals when she woke up.  
"Water, please."  
Her voice caused Tony to stand up closer to her.  
" How are you feeling kiddo?"  
Bruce was kind enough to hand her the cup of water and help her drink it once she cried out in pain trying to lift her arm.  
"I've been better. What happened to my arm?"   
"Well you have a broken wrist and a collapsed lung, some bruising and an concussion but you'll live. As to how it happened... You are going to have to explain that one. I'll call everyone in, I'm sure Natasha is pacing at the same time she is pretending not to worry." Said Bruce.  
The memory of what happened came slamming at her full force.   
"I have to get back to her Tony."  
"Back to who?"  
The room filled up silently, even Fury was front and center.  
"Jane, I...I found her."  
"That's great, Where is she so we can go get her?" Asked Clint  
"That's just the thing. I don't know. I got pulled to her, I had only just started to find clues when she came out of the bathroom screaming bloody friggin' murder. She still has no clue who she is or who I am. Some huge guy comes into the room with a gun. I knocked it out of his hand, I tried to punch him but he caught my wrist, twisted it, and slammed me into a steel wall all with one hand."   
Steve whistled at her explanation.  
"One hand?"  
"Yes. I avoided his hit and I got out of there."  
"So you have no clue how you got to Jane and where she is?"  
Darcy reached down into her pocket with her good hand, and dug out the pill bottle she pilfered from the room where Jane was. She held it up.  
"All I had time to get was this bottle. Wherever she is, she thinks her name is Suzanne Michaels. She had so many pill bottles and none of that can be good for her or the baby."  
"The baby?" Asked Director Fury.  
"Yeah. We've got to find her as soon as possible She's pregnant with what I can safely assume is the God of Thunders kid."  
It's seemed that's what it took for Fury to kick it into high gear. He moved closer to the bed.  
"Agent Stark, let me see the bottle. I'll have the contents analyzed and maybe we can get a trace on its origins."  
Darcy handed it to him, and watched his eye get bigger slightly.  
"Captain look at this bottle and tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."  
Steve came closer, his blue eyes having the same reaction as Fury.  
"Hydra. Jane is with Hydra..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Hydra!   
> Did anybody expect that? :) Honest Question. 
> 
> Btw if at any time this story has a trigger that I haven't tagged or made mention of at the beginning of the chapter please tell me so I can rectify that. I never want to offend anybody so please tell me. :)
> 
> -Thanks for reading


	20. Hydra just won't quit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really have been sitting on this chapter because I'm not sure if I liked it or not but I figured you might! I hope that this chapter melts some hearts with the addition of a new character! Please tell me what you think once your done!
> 
> A/N: Also not beta'd so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. Please let me know so I can fix them! :)
> 
> -Love! Singeramg

Chp 20: All We Needed Was A Purpose

"Who is Hydra and what do they want with Jane?"

Darcy was confused. She had never heard of Hydra yet it sounded familiar and judging by Fury and Steve's reaction Hydra must have been from his time. Steve began to explain.

"Hydra is anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. They have been around since my time. Red Skull was their leader, his defeat was precursor to my 70 year stint on ice. They have been trying to take control over the world and have been close to succeeding. Some years ago we thwarted a plan called Project Insight, Hydra infiltrated us and planned to kill a hell of a lot of people they viewed as threats to their cause including Tony and Bruce. They tried to kill Myself and Fury, in which they nearly succeeded and while we shut them down, a fraction of their forces escaped, including the man responsible for shooting the director. We haven't heard much of a peep from them since then. This is new, which means they aren't as dormant as we thought."

Darcy listened and then began to plan on how to find him. A wave of nauseousness washed over her, which caused her to panic.

"Bruce! The baby..."

Everyone looked to Bruce, confused and Bruce ignored them. It wasn't his story to tell.

"Darcy that was the first thing I checked. You were still giving dual results when I tested. So upon a ultrasound, I didn't see anything. My professional conclusion was that there never was a child to begin with. I'm sorry Darcy."

Darcy was caught in a mix of sadness, confusion, and strangely relief. Darcy was sad because she while she had thought about the idea of children with Loki, to think she actually had one was something completely new to her. To have that feeling again with a Loki would be something she would tear the veil between worlds down to have. The other side of that coin was that their was still so much evil that wanted to destroy her family that she couldn't imagine bringing a child into this type of madness.

But now that still left a question of why Darcy was still giving positive markers and not to mention the pregnancy like symptoms. The longer everyone stared at her the more it clicked that she wasn't picking up her symptoms she was picking up Jane's.

"You want some time alone?" asked Pepper.

"No Pep, I'm fine. It just makes sense to me now. All of my symptoms aren't my own, they are Jane's. I think I'm picking up on her symptoms. That why when I reached to feel my child's energy source, I was pulled to her through her baby. That is still the last bit of Jane not effected by Odin's spell. I think our connection is still somewhat there. I was in her head while she tried to pass Odin's rigged test. I only just acted as a reminder for what is important, but she would have never passed if Odin didn't want her to. That lingering connection through her child is why I was sent to her."

Darcy coughed. Bruce made her lay back on the bed.

"Do you think you will be able to do it again?" Fury asked

Darcy coughed again, her lung feeling rough as it tried to heal itself.

"And risk some Hydra maniac trying to kill her again. No...Hell no. She's not going."

Tony pulling his protective brother card and shut that idea down quickly. Darcy for once, was agreeing with him. Not having a clue what she could be up against was daunting enough, but to know she was all alone to potentially get her ass kicked again. No thank you.

"Tony is right Fury. We need to go in with a plan, shut them down and get Jane out. When I can take a full breath I'll do my best to try and track her with my powers."

"Can you undo whatever lock Odin has on her mind?" Bruce asked.

"Not from this distance, I want to be face to face if I'm going to be messing around in her head. In fact I don't even want to try, I want Loki to do if at all possible."

"Darcy needs to rest, she can heal herself, but it will take some time. I'm pulling Doctor rank on everyone. Out."

They listened and trudged out the door, Tony resuming his seat and Pepper closing her eyes to rest on the couch again. Darcy followed suit...

*Two days later-Asgard*

Loki was miserable and angry. Odin had all but threatened Darcy's destruction if he didn't agree to marry Sigyn. He didn't have the heart to clone himself down to Darcy to tell her yet. He was only agreeing to save her life. Odin would not stop at wiping her mind, he would completely kill her and everyone with a connection to her. Even if he would be married to Sigyn, he could not live in a universe without her in it. He wanted to protect her, but without Thor refusing to make a stand against his father, and the lost trust of everyone around him m, he would be due to suffer alone. The last amount of suffering piled in his coffin of suffocating marriage and domestic life.

All the things he wanted for He and Darcy could be over if he didn't find some way to shield them both from all the forces that conspired against the two...

Odin came in Loki's room and said

"A decision has been made. You and Sigyn will marry in two days."

Loki's mind spun slightly, in two days his life was over.

*Earth*

"Do you think that is too soon to use your powers again? How is your lung?"

"Tony...I am fine. You are turning into a worry wort. Calm down and if your worried, help me."

"I can try for a bit, but Pepper says I have senate meetings up the ass for the next two days."

"What if we find Jane?"

"I'm counting on you to. I'm setting myself up for the chew out of the century all for a distraction."

"A distraction?" Darcy questioned

"Yeah, the last thing we need is bad press from a Hydra sting. Fury is good at being discrete but I'll be damn if I have to answer to another bullshit charges committee. So I'm a teleport away if you need me, but I'm trusting you not to die."

Darcy began laughing and sat down cross legged on the floor...

Darcy found Natasha watching TV in the media room.

"Nat, how do you feel about heading back to Russia?"

*Hydra base-Russia*

Brock Rumlow walked around the base, his nerves tinging, it was causing him to be on edge. He ran Hydra, without Alexander Pierce around, nobody else was strong enough to lead. Rumlow or Crossbones as he preferred to be called now, had the perfect weapon and it was nestled in the stomach of one measly scientist woman. His team of scientists had picked up an energy reading similar to that of when the inter-dimensional bridge was traveled and a portal opened on Earth. His original plan was to harvest the energy from it and put into the developmental weapons and more research. Instead his men dragged an unconscious woman into the medical bay. She was completely devoid of memories and she had some superficial wounds but that could be fixed. Fingerprints identified her as Jane Foster, Scientist and significant other of Asgardian crown Prince Thor. Originally he thought to bargain off some powerful relics for her return but with her not knowing who she was, and a medical scan confirming she was with Child made the possibilities endless. What control he would have with the child of Thor at his side. He could destroy SHIELD and add to his collection of assets. Speaking of which there was one he needed to see.

"I still want to know who infiltrated this base. Make sure no one gets to her again."

The shadowed man in the corner of the dark room, sharpening his knives, only nodded...

*The Next Day*

"Steve did your friend get here yet?"

Darcy shouted knowing Jarvis would relay the Tony was out of the game on this one, they had called in some aerial support in the form of Sam Wilson. A.K.A The Falcon. Darcy hadn't met Sam but from Steve and Natasha's account he was a great guy and all around a good person. Very dependable, very honest with his opinion and trustworthy. Darcy had a feeling they would get along well.

Darcy strapped her weapons into place, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She kissed the pendent to the necklace Loki gave her and tucked it into her suit. She met the team downstairs as they were opening the door.

"I take it your the girl who Steve said would drag me by the balls if I didn't show up." Sam said with a smirk.

"If that girl was me and not Natasha, then yeah. I'm Darcy."

She shook his hand.

"Sam Wilson, code name The Falcon. Glad I could be of service, Steve doesn't need me anymore so I'm glad to get out when I can."

Steve clapped down on Sam's shoulder.

"Never that Sam, never that."

"Alright everyone ready? Sam suit up on the plane..."

They nodded, and Darcy led the trek out the front door into various cars that would get them to the plane.

*Russia*

They dropped silently on the ground surrounding the military style Hydra base. It was a steel fortress, built on middle of frozen ground in the middle of nowhere. It was designed for them to see every movement for miles. Darcy estimated they had about 5 minutes to disarm the guards in the watch towers. Shield had sent Agents along to help speed the process, Steve had his own bone to pick with Hydra and he took point once they got inside. Darcy fought through various insurgents, each of them trying and failing to land hits loosing their lives in the process. She felt the familiar pull toward Jane and followed it to a room on the second floor, alone she entered.

"Jane? I mean Suzanne, are you in here?"

Darcy said quietly

"Go away, please. I'm not this Jane person."

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to take you to the father of your child. His name is Thor."

"No Brock is the father of my child!"

Darcy huffed and pinched her nose, grateful she wasn't wearing glasses at the moment. They really had her brainwashed.

The door Darcy had closed as the door flung open. She dodged the throwing dagger, realizing this as the same man who she fought the first time.

"Who are you?"

Darcy asked moving out the way of a well placed punch.

"Your death!" He growled. She let him get closer and then pushed off from the floor, both feet hitting him square in the chest as he flew back through the door. Darcy ignored Jane's scared scream and grabbed her wrist. She was transporting them away when she felt a grip on her opposite wrist. Darcy arrived at their destination realizing the shaggy haired man with the covered face was holding on. He ripped her away from Jane, tossing her across the remains of his men. Darcy skidded in the blood and turned to face him. She decided for a different approach since hand to hand wasn't going to work. She straight for him he tensed up into a fighting stance when she disappeared making him panic and she appeared on his shoulders. She locked her ankles, and with the mask covering his face she used the momentum to slam them both into the floor like something out of a WWE match. The masks straps snapped and she tossed it aside. Untangling herself she punched him in the face, in the light of the room she could see why he was able to her into the wall with one hand. His entire arm was metal. Her eyes traveled to the shoulder, and looked at the star on the side. He was pissed, that much she could tell. She made a decision and ran over to Jane, but he was fast, he grabbed her around the middle. She used a Natasha-esk move and flipped backward so her thighs wrapped around his neck. And she flipped them both, him taking the brunt if the fall.

Jane was huddled against the wall, slightly crying when Steve came up beside her, his boyish charm and friendly grin calming her down. Darcy was sending an electricity shock into his metal arm. The man crippled to his knees, his teeth gritted as he looked up, Steve said

"Bucky?"

Darcy froze, he spell canceling

"Bucky as in your friend Bucky?"

The man recovered mid sentence and charged head first into her stomach. Steve tossed his shield at him and he promptly caught it.

"Oh shit. Enough is enough."

Darcy got pissed and stand a big enough shock that he knocked out cold. Steve ran up on him and tears ran down his face as he studied his friend.

"It is him."

"Well, Steve get your friend I'll get mine and let's get the hell out of here."

Darcy took Jane by the wrist and waiting until Steve picked Bucky up and transported them to the ship. Fury was not happy about the Russian Stowe away and Natasha looked downright uncomfortable. Something Darcy had never seen before...

*Later*

Darcy put Jane under a mild sleeping spell and placed Steve's friend under one as well, of course he was strapped down. Steve was a bite of a mess. The best friend he had seen fall to his death and subsequently blamed himself for the loss. Steve was sitting by his friends' bedside, and hadn't said much of anything.

"Steve how are you?"

Darcy asked him.

"I'm confused I never thought I'd see Bucky again, yet here he is. The same person responsible for so many deaths. The winter solider...Darcy I don't care about that but how can I get him back?"

"If I wake him up, can you keep him under control?"

"I will try."

Darcy touched Bucky's shoulder, waking him. He yanked his arms but couldn't move them far.

"I will escape this prison and kill you all!"

"Bucky! Calm down!"

"Who in the hell is Bucky?"

"You are! James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. You are my best friend, my name is Steven Rogers."

He just growled at Steve, and Darcy backed up from the bed and Steve.

"I'm going to go check on Jane..."

"Wait, is there anything you can do? You know...with his mind."

"Umm...I don't know what they've done to him. The best I can do is get a quick peek. Loki would be pissed knowing I was playing around in people's heads."

"Anything you can do Darcy."

Bucky looked back and forth between the two, he wanted out of this prison. He had never gotten the mission accomplished to kill Captain America, he was iced before he could do so. It was strange, this target of his wasn't trying to kill him, in fact he was downright caring. Like there was a reason to be saved, his only missions were to kill.

Darcy slowly walked up to the top of Bucky's head. She was unnerved by his eyes following her. He tried to bite her, but she avoided his teeth and touched his temple. It was like a wave washed over her as she entered his mind, and once inside the first thing she saw was anger. It swarmed with missing objectives and killings. Darcy saw gruesome amounts of murder in his mind. He questioned what was going on, but Darcy just soothed him the best way she could. What she did was something akin to a soothing hand running through his head. That small action seemed to let a small wall fall down and she was able to get a glimpse past all of his brainwashing and in a rush memories of a Bucky looking up to his mother, and a small, skinny Steve Rogers having trouble breathing, Bucky working on the docks, trying to take care of Steve when he was sick. She couldn't touch on his emotions, but it was clear he cared about Steve and it played a major part of his past. She saw the last look in Steve's eyes as the bar holding him broke and he fell.

She pulled away gently, realizing she was crying, his emotions confused, because Darcy knew if she could see his flicker of memories then he viewed them as well.

"What kind of shit is this?!" Bucky said confused. Who was he?

"It's okay James. I know everything is all twisted up and you are confused, but I promise I'll stick around and help you figure it out. Hell, I know Steve will definitely be there. You may not trust me now, but you will."

For the first time Bucky felt unsure and confused but maybe he did some sort of connection to these people and he knew for sure he had a connection to this Captain...

Darcy pulled Steve to the side.

"There isn't anything to undo as far as Hydra. This is just old fashioned brainwashing and control, the only thing that will fix this will be time. Time, caring, and reassurance. Hydra did a number on him to block everything from his mind, but from what I saw of his memories, Bucky is still in there, he just needs a little help getting out. All you can do is be there."

Steve looked sad, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks Darcy."

"Not a problem. I'll send him back to sleep, but untie him, That's just giving him trust issues. Come find me once you've made provisions to make sure he doesn't kill us all."

And with that Darcy left the room..

Jane was an entirely different situation, Darcy was entering her room as the sedative Bruce had given her was wearing off. Darcy sat next to the bed, letting her wake up.

"What do you people want?"

"My name is Darcy Lewis, what is your name?"

Darcy used her former surname hoping it would help her calm down maybe even remember.

"M..my name?" Jane said quietly.

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Umm..Suzanne Michaels, most people call my Susie though."

"That's a nice name. I see your going to have a baby, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Umm...well the doctors think it's a girl."

"You don't?"

"I'm not sure, she kicks like a boy! Very strong, almost fractured a rib. I have a hairline fracture."

"Oh wow she is strong. Have you thought of a name?"

"Umm...well I like the name Jane, but Brock likes Roxy."

"Those are nice names, but I think Jane is better."

Darcy said with a smile. Jane smiled back.

"Yeah me too, I think is soft and besides I really liked Jane Eyre. My little girl is going be strong like her."

"Yeah. I think so, you've definitely got fight in you."

"I won't apologize for throwing that lotion bottle at your head. I don't know who you are or what you want with me but I'm just Brock's fiancé."

"It's really okay Susie. I know what it feels like to be in a tough spot because of love. A lot of people didn't care for my fiancé either at first."

Jane waited for her to keep talking.

"His name is Loki."

"Loki? Hhmm...that's an odd name."

"Yea. He's from Norway. I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay. Do you mind if I look you over? Make sure there are no bumps on your head?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"Errr..No, but I'm in training to be one."

"Sure, if you answer something for me?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you disappear and reappear?"

Darcy smiled, sitting on the left side of Jane.

"I have some magic. Now let's get finished up so you can get some rest."

Darcy leaned forward using the same touch as she did with Bucky. Jane's mind was so much more complicated. She had walls and layers of magic in her mind. Odin had made sure it would take hell and high water to keep the spell in place for the duration of her life. Darcy was able to get a peak of Jane's true memories, but that was it before she was tossed rather violently out of her head.

"Damn it Odin."

Darcy said rubbing her own temples.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked touching her forearm.

"I'm fine. You go ahead and get some rest. I'm going to check with Dr. Banner and see if we can't get you into a better room, maybe even start taking you out on a tour."

Jane smiled and Darcy said her goodbyes, closing the door...

Darcy was exhausted, she had been moving since 9 this morning and it seemed like she hadn't had one break. She wanted to contact a Loki, but she was too tired to try using her powers. She took a shower and drifted off into a deep sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? What do you think?
> 
> A/N: As much as I LOVE me some Tom Hiddleston, It's common knowledge but lately I have been wanting to find Sebastian Stan, pin him to the nearest available surface and have my wicked little way with him. ^=^ soo Welcome James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes a.k.a The Winter Solider!
> 
> -Thanks for reading!


	21. Damage

Chp 21: All We Needed was A Purpose

*The next morning*

When Darcy woke up she had the absolute ball of nerves on the pit of her stomach. She had no clue why it was there, the only thing she had left to worry about was getting Loki off of Asgard. It was her thought of Loki that she knew that ball of nerves in her stomach was Loki's and not hers. She focused on getting to Loki, and after a few tries she was able to connect with him at least her spirit was. She wasn't corporeal so anyone could walk through her, but she could at least talk to him. 

He was lying in bed when she arrived, his hair was damp and his hands were behind his head.  
"Loki."  
His eyes shot open and he turned to look at her, his eyes wide.  
"Darcy! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you! What is wrong with you?"  
"Why would you think something is wrong?"  
He asked getting out of bed, and waving his hand so a shirt that matched his pants appeared on his upper half. He knew he had no choice but to be horrid to her. Break her so that she would never try and come back to him. He knew that if he ever had to turn her away again he would go completely mad and re-commit crimes he had vowed never to do again. He would go back to the dark all because she was gone.  
"Because I can feel it. You are completely and totally nervous, you weren't even this nervous when you put this ring on my finger. Now what's wrong?"  
She tried moving closer to which he only sneered at her. Darcy was confused to say the least, he hadn't looked at her with that much distain since she first brought him coffee after he arrived with Thor. He had glared at her until she was forced to glare back and ask him "What the fuck his problem was?" When he only narrowed his eyes, she just walked off, but now this was different. They had come a long way from glaring contests and barbed comments; they were in love….at least they were supposed to be.

"My problem is that because of you I have forgotten my place. My duty is to Asgard not to some Midgardian who leeches to men for power. I should have done this before now, but I thought you'd be intelligent enough to get the picture, but I guess I was wrong. I want nothing to do with you. Now leave my chambers at once."  
Darcy felt her stomach drop into her knees. The blood rushed to her head and she heard white noise.  
"What? What did you just say?"  
"Darcy, you were fun, but I must marry Sigyn. Now leave before the guards cart you away. They won't be pleased with a peasant making its way into the castle."  
Darcy felt herself crying but her motor functions were completely involuntary. She marched over to him, with every intention on smacking him with her full strength, but her hand went right through him cheek. She pulled at her ring, tossing it at him, and was surprised when it hit him in the chest. It broke through the veil of the worlds and it was really on Asgard.   
"I HATE YOU!"  
She shouted and disappeared from Loki, who for the first time since he thought Malekith had killed her that he cried. He wasn't a man who cried often but for the loss of her love, he would shed tears...

Darcy snapped back into her actual body and was surprised to find real tears streaming down her face. She was hurt; it was a hurt like she had never felt before. It was actually painful, like she felt her own heart breaking. She looked down at her hand without her ring on it and she just cried. Somehow losing Loki this way was worse than thinking he was dead. Knowing he actually felt this way was terrible...

Tony was watching some mindless TV with Pepper in his arms when a pain shot through his chest. He grunted, clutching at his arc reactor. He knew it was Darcy, so he just popped up to her room. What he saw actually scared him, because while nothing in the room was destroyed, the amount of pain pouring from Darcy was unbelievable. She was sitting completely cationic on the middle of the bed and that was something he hadn't seen from her since Loki had "died".  
"Darcy what is wrong?"  
No response.  
"Darcy! Did something happen to Loki?"  
No response. She didn't even blink.  
"Come on Dar Dar! Respond."  
Darcy only whimpered. Tony tried to shake her hard, but she only let a few tears trail down her face. He did the next best thing and tried to read her mind, one touch and the whole nasty conversation between her and Loki. He wanted to strangle that black haired freak and when he caught him he would.   
For the moment he laid her down in the bed, pulling the covers over her. What was he supposed to do now?

As it turned out he didn't have to wait long for her return...

*3 hours later*  
Darcy was confounded, but one thing was clear through all of the grief she was feeling; Darcy was pissed and she was completely tired of people using her, and taking her for granted. Her parents, Fury, and now Loki! Darcy decided it time everyone knew her strength and she was going to make sure they would never forget who she was.  
She changed her clothes with a thought, her oversized t-shirt morphing into a black lace gown, a train pooling at her feet while the back opened and swooped at the small of her back leaving it completely bare. Her hair twisted itself into an up do, severe and tight, making her jaw even more defined.   
Darcy was in her own head as she marched down the steps, past everyone who may have been down there and out the front door. Darcy ignored the calls for her to stop and the "Where are you going’s” that she was getting from Clint, Natasha, Pepper and Tony. Tony was the only one brave enough to pop right in front of her.  
"Darcy where do you think you are going?"  
Darcy looked at him, eyes grey and said, "I am tired of being used. Everyone thinks Darcy is supposed to be this massive pushover! Enough is enough!"  
Tony watched the sky above him split open, and he was being pelted with golf ball sized hail. He shielded himself from the worst of it, and tried to keep following Darcy as she walked down the street.   
"Darcy! Enough! "  
He grabbed her arm, but she only shocked him off and disappeared...

 

*New Mexico: Thor's southwest landing spot*

"Heimdall! Open the bridge! HEIMDALL I know you can hear me!"  
Lighting streaked across the sky more frequently, the angrier she got. Darcy knew the golden gatekeeper could hear her and was just refusing to open the Bifrost for her.   
"FINE DON’T BEAM ME UP THERE! Tell Odin and his wayward son that I won't ever forget the shit they've done. I want them to see my power and tell me I am not good enough!"

*Asgard*  
Loki paced his groom’s chambers, his long fingers curling around his collar and pulling it away from his neck. It was a subconscious reaction to the feeling of the hypothetical noose tightening around his neck, his ceremonial armor felt tight and his stomach was unsettled. He didn't want to do this. He had no urge to marry Sigyn and build any family or life with her. What had started off as fun was now turning into a hell in which death was the only escape. Sigyn had always wanted more from him then he was willing to give. He would hand it to her, she was loyal to a fault, but her loyalty came with a cost, along with a hefty dose of selfishness, vanity and a lack of intelligence mixed with level of brains that he found dreadfully annoying. He knew the moment he refused to say that he would take Sign as his wife, would be the moment that Odin would strike Darcy down from wherever he was to wherever she was on Midgard. He could beg Heimdall to watch out for her and she still wore the protection amulet he gave her for a birthday that seemed ages ago but really had only been a few months. There was no guarantee she wouldn’t refuse to wear it just like she had refused to keep the ring that held the same protection. He knew she was powerful but he hadn’t expected her to be able to get the ring to Asgard without any help. When they fought Killian and Malekith her travel was assisted by himself and Tony, but it took major power to actually transport to another realm. Loki had the power himself, but he would never admit it was a bit exhausting (another reason he didn’t come home as often as his mother would have liked.) and that was with years of honing his skills. He knew that last bit of protection he could afford her would be to take his vows and marry Sigyn, ensuring that Odin had no reason to kill her.  
He wanted Darcy happy so if that meant he let her go and she was free to love again and not spend the remainder of her life loving him in dark shadows when they could meet or thinking of a way to get him free from Odin’s decree, when she didn’t even know her life hung in the balance and her loved her enough not risk it. He’d willingly turn his mind over to Thanos and become his plaything before he let it be his fault she died. A knock at his door disrupted his thoughts.  
“It is time for you to join your brother in the waiting hall my lord.”  
Loki sighed but rolled his eyes putting on his best neutral expression for the waiting faces of the public…

 

*Meanwhile*  
Heimdall watched as the girl whom everyone perceived as mortal was causing havoc on Midgard with her powers. He watched as people scurried to get away from the drastic and temperamental storms she was causing. He had been ordered under no circumstances was she to be allowed on Asgard and he was not to let the young prince off Asgard. Though he still had a fair amount of disregard for the masquerading frost giant he knew that he was on a path for doing better and the young elemental was the cause for every good decision Loki had made in the past year. Odin would not listen to the reasoning that he was making a grave error in forcing this marriage between Loki and Sigyn. Heimdall knew the consequences were not far behind the final decision and now they were beginning to be known. He also knew not fixing this problem would lead to something that would be impossible to fix, A tear in the veil that could lead to catastrophe. Plus if Odin knew what Heimdall did about Loki and Darcy then he would not force this grave error...

 

"DARCY WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Darcy ignored the loud line of questioning in her head from Tony, she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. After standing in the middle of the dessert hoping for anyone to respond to her from Asgard, she made the decision to make them pay attention. All over the western world she was causing all types of hectic weather. Now enough to kill anyone, just enough to cause some damage in some empty fields, but certainly to wild for anybody to be outside and be completely safe. Some parts of the world were getting unprecedented sand storms and low grade tornados while others were in the thunderstorm of their lifetime. Darcy had no problem with the rain and thunder and was currently sitting at the feet of the Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio, Brazil. Its mountain top was high enough for her to observe all of her doings on the city and still be alone.   
"Rio doesn't deserve the downpour."  
Darcy startled hearing Tony next to her.   
"Why are you here?"  
She asked not taking her eyes off the city in front of her.  
"I have a house not far and figured I would come for a visit. What in the hell do you think I am here for Darcy?"  
Tony said sarcastically.  
"To check out the view, I hear Rio is beautiful this time of year."  
She smart mouthed him right back.  
"Darcy knock this stuff out right now."  
"Why?"  
"You are needlessly endangering the lives of people. Look we know Loki is a dick and if I see him anytime soon I'll wring his throat. Let's go home, Jane has been asking about you, and Steve would appreciate your help in ensuring his best friend doesn't kill anyone in the house."  
Darcy looked at Tony, and resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be left alone anytime soon. She ignored the outstretched hand and said  
“I will meet you at home.”  
“You’ve got five minutes or I’m coming to drag you home.”  
Darcy rolled away as he disappeared back home. She took the time to pull herself together, letting the rain taper off the city and leaving the skies bright as they were when she arrived…

 

*At Home*  
Steve as well as the other Avengers were glad to see Darcy appear in the front yard to the massive estate. When Tony came back empty handed, they thought he hadn’t convinced his sister to come home but apparently he had. Everyone was going to rush out to her, but in true to her nature Natasha raised her hand up stopping the group and went out by herself. Darcy looked at Natasha, but didn’t say anything as she followed the red head inside the house.  
“You know Jane has been looking for you all day.”  
Nat said only when Darcy was completely in the house.  
“Yeah, Tony told me. He also told me that Steve wanted help with Bucky. Let me change out these wet clothes and I’ll go check on them both.”  
Steve nodded, but wanted to tell her it was okay and she didn’t have to if she didn’t feel up to it, but she decided if that was one of things helping keep Darcy there with them then she wouldn't be the one to talk her out of it. Once they were alone in the room, Natasha closed the door and Darcy sat at her vanity, taking her time to remove the various accessories she placed on herself.  
"Want to talk about it?" Natasha asked sitting on the bed.  
"Why should I? Talking won't bring him back."  
"Who?"  
"Loki....Look Natasha, I've had a long day and it's not even over yet..."  
"Darcy, you almost turned Rio into a new ocean, Fury wanted to send me in to take you down. I refused. I am going to be doing paperwork for the next month and a half, and you know how much I hate paperwork. All for you, and believe me I would do it again, but bottling up how you feel won't help you or anyone else in the long run."  
Darcy stopped removing the hair clips and her hair was mostly down, one hair clip kept one side held back.  
"He left me Nat, he said that it was all a mistake. H...How could he just...how could he just look me in my face and tell me I meant nothing to him. After all of the shit we've been through, all of the stuff I've sacrificed to be with him, to save him and just walked away."  
Darcy realized she had a few traitor tears running down her face, but she couldn't care less to wipe them away.   
"Oh Darcy I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing to be sorry for I guess. I mean it's not like you asked me to marry you and then took it back, and leaving to marry someone else."  
"I'm not apologizing for Loki, I'd rather get shot by Bucky again. No, I'm apologizing that you are having to go through this and there is nothing I can do to take the pain away. Darcy, I know what it's like to loose someone you love, watch them slip away from you like you never existed. Try hard as you might, you can't save everybody. Loki is one of them."  
"But I wasn't trying to save him. I just wanted to love him. I wanted to be with him and we could grow together helping each other become better."  
"Men like Loki do not change from the love of a good women, they change because they want to. They change because they are inclined to do so. Darcy you aren't at fault, Loki is a dick we knew walking into this situation. Your best bet is put your energy into you, cry tonight and pick yourself back up in the morning."

Darcy absorbed what Natasha was saying, but it didn't erase the hole she could feel in her heart from where Loki once dominated.   
"Can I get you anything?" Natasha asked standing up from her position next to Darcy, which Darcy couldn't tell you when she had moved to it.  
"No. I just need a few minutes to change and pull myself together."  
"Fine, but I will be back to check on you. Oh and I expect your help on all the paperwork Fury is going to give me."  
Darcy gave a half smile and looked to the door Natasha had her hand on.  
"You and I both know Fury is not going to put you behind a desk for a month."  
"Yeah, but I'll enjoy the down time anyhow."  
"Nat. I have one question before you go."  
"Shoot. In the most figurative way possible please."  
"You said you knew what it was like to have the one you love walk away, who was it?"  
Natasha sighed, gripping the handle harder.  
"The Winter Solider..."  
And with that Natasha opened the door, ran out and slammed it shut rattling the door frame. Darcy had the good sense not to follow her but then again she was a bit shocked.   
"Natasha was in Love with Bucky?"

*20 minutes Later*  
Darcy recovered from the shock of Natasha's admittance to a past relationship with The Winter Soldier A.K.A Bucky. She decided to check in on him first after changing into a pair a jeans, black tank top, a green sweater and a pair of athletic shoes.

When she entered the bedroom/hospital room of the Winter Soldier he looked a bit more worse for the wear. He was sweating, his hair matted up, and some sticking to the sides of his face. He was tugging at the restraints but the wouldn't budge. His frustration and fear radiated from his wild blue eyes. His eyes jumped up when Darcy stepped foot in the doorway. Steve wasn't in the room.  
"Bucky?"  
"WHY IN THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT! My name ain't BUCKY!"  
Darcy didn't not jump at his outburst although she was sure her eyes got wider. She hid a smirk at his Brooklyn accent came sliding back into his words.   
"Woah, dude calm down I just came down here to talk. What is your name since apparently, I'm kinda far off base with the whole Bucky thing."  
Darcy watched as his eyebrows furrowed and her heart broke a bit watching the man try to figure out his own name.  
"It...it's... Well...its... FUCK! I don't know, it's just everyone wants to call me that name and I have no memories of that name. Most just call me the Asset, but I know that isn't my name."  
"Well how about the name James? I like that name. It's strong, dependable, and a good wholesome name."  
"What if I'm not a wholesome man?"  
"Well with a name like James it's a good start to becoming one."  
Darcy smiled at him and once he smirked back she knew they could make progress...

Darcy sat with James for a hour, getting him to open up just slightly. She tried to get him to open up about the flicker of his repressed memories that came to the surface but he wouldn't speak on them, only talked about the last couple of missions he had done. Darcy wasn't a squeamish type but some of the stuff he admitted to doing to get information out of people was terrifying to hear. She wanted to try one more thing before being done for the day.  
"James do you mind if I check your head for bumps or bruising?"  
"You gonna check me out?"  
"Yep, I promise it won't take long and it won't hurt."  
"Fine, but I want a shower."  
"A what?"  
"A shower...never heard of one of those Darcy?"  
"Yea."  
"Okay good. Can you convince the Captain to get me a shower?"  
"I'll talk to him okay, but if you hurt him while doing so, you won't like me every much. Don't betray my trust and I won't betray yours."  
"Deal. Do your worst."  
Darcy had him lay back, touching her fingers to his temple. His mind once again gave her a slide show of various points in his life. She began to focus on healing his brain. She felt him tense up and she realized that the damage would take a while to repair, and her magic could only help some of it, she knew only time would re-gather the rest of his shattered memories, she only hoped her slight healing could smooth out the rough process...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there is angst...

Chp 22: All we needed was a purpose

Darcy let James get some rest and made her way to Jane's room where she heard the TV going in the room while it played some trashy reality television.  
"Ja...Suzie?"  
Darcy called out for Jane under her fake name, not wanting the woman to freak out like she had before.  
"Darcy? I'm glad you came to see me."  
"Yea, I'm glad I did too. How are you feeling today? How's baby girl?"  
"Umm...I'm good. Been feeling a little warm all day, but Dr. Banner says she's all good. I'm excited to see her he says she's growing well and due next month.  
Darcy smiled and walked close to her head.  
"Do you mind if I check your head over?"  
Jane nodded and closed her eyes. Darcy concentrated on not being kicked out of her head and not on anything related to Thor. Darcy realized her method would work, so she started trying to locate Jane's childhood memories. Darcy smiled seeing a young Jane running toward her mother, arms stretched out so she could jump into them. Another memory followed that as her father took her to the planetarium and she became fascinated with the stars. Darcy didn't want to push her luck so she gently eased out if her mind. Darcy was surprised to see Jane with tears running down her face.  
"Was that me? Is my name really Jane?"  
Darcy sadly nodded and reached down to hug Jane. That's when Darcy noticed Jane was shaking slightly and had seemed to get hotter.  
"Jane? Jane talk to me, are you okay?"  
Jane wasn't responding and her eyes fluttered shut as she trembled in Darcy's arms.   
Darcy tried not to panic, but failed as she yelled her name to no response. She buzzed the button next to the bed and waited the minute and a half it took for Bruce, Tony and Natasha came busting into the room.   
Natasha pulled Darcy away from Jane as Bruce got to work.   
"What's wrong with her Bruce?"  
Tony asked for Darcy, who just watched with tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"I can't be sure. It could be a seizure, but I won't say for sure until I get her stable."  
He ran over to the supply cabinet in the corner of room, yanking a few needles, syringes and a vial of medicine. Wasting no time, he injected the medicine into Jane, who gasped and tried to sit up.  
"It's okay Jane. Your baby is fine, you are fine, but I need you to cooperate and try to calm down."  
Jane was very disoriented and confused. She knew it wasn't like her to lose gaps of time like she had. She looked around taking in her surroundings and to Jane nothing looked familiar, there were two strange men around her and...   
"Da..Dar..d..d"  
"Shhh, Jane don't try to talk."  
Darcy watched helplessly as her friend cried. It was only 20 minutes later that she fell into another seizure. Darcy quickly realized that there was only one place where she could get the help she needed for Jane to live.  
"Bruce hands off, I've got to take her."  
"Take her where? This is the only place I can help her."  
"That's the problem; none of us can help her! I've got to take her to Asgard."  
And with her final word, she focused on getting to Asgard and appearing right in front of Odin.

Slightly disoriented, she heard the loud gasps and murmurs to their appearance, but her only focus was Jane and how she hadn't stopped shaking.   
"What is the meaning of this?! Loki this is your doing!"  
Darcy looked up, the whites of her eyes red, while they flashed over to grey for a second. Odin was standing right above them, while she was practically surrounded by the royal family.   
"Come on Jane, stay with me."  
She begged her best friend, and the word Jane caused Thor to snap into action. He kneeled down on the other side of Jane, and she had never seen him so distraught.  
"What is her illness Lady Darcy?"  
"Your asshole of a father has caused some major damage in that brain of hers. She is having seizures because her memory is starting to return."  
"Healers! Take her to the healing rooms now!"  
Thor yelled as lighting rolled across the sky. As Jane was whisked away Darcy looked around and realized what she interrupted, tears filled her eyes, but she ignored Loki standing there with Sigyn in a wedding dress. She instead turned to Odin, whose face was contorted in rage.  
"Loki! How dare you ruin your own wedding day..."  
"He had not a damn thing to do with this Odin! You are fucking unbelievable; you cause all this damage, potentially damaging one of the greatest science minds of the century and for what? All so you can control the lives of your sons!"  
"How DARE you speak to the All-Father in such a manner?!"  
Darcy heard Sigyn pipe up from behind her.  
"Oh shut up! I can talk to him however I feel like it. He is your king, not mine! Unless you want to be a part of my ass-kicking line I suggest you stand back there in your wedding dress and not say a word."  
Sigyn had enough sense not to speak which Darcy was grateful for, that meant she didn't have to put on any silencing spells. Odin on the other hand was livid.  
"You come into my palace with a banished girl, and demand that I fix her. She was not worthy and this further more proves she is more trouble than she is worth, I am sure your arrival was precipitated by Loki but he will marry someone of status, not some Midgardian who only serves at best a servant to the real protectors of your realm..."  
Darcy who at the moment was so pissed that she had two options she could 1. Set the entire castle to ruin by burning it to the ground, ensuring that the fire spells she would cast would never extinguish, or 2. She could remain the bigger person and get Jane the help she came for. Darcy loved her best friend and so she chose option number 2, and began to laugh hysterically. Those around her began to whisper and wonder about the odd girl who dared to challenge the All-Father. Loki himself tried to read her mind, but found himself shut out so hard he visibly jumped from the pain he got running into her mental fortress. Darcy turned to face him, ire burning in her eyes.  
"Loki do not try and read my mind, I can promise that you will not like what you find! Now back to you."  
She turned forward again, while Loki panicked for the safety of his love. Darcy would never last a direct assault from Odin, he would die himself if she perished in front of him.  
"I care not what you think of me, contrary to popular belief I had no clue I would barge in on Loki's wedding. I have no wish to stop this wedding as Loki has made it clear where we stand, I come only to save my friend and her child, the child of Thor, your grandchild who will someday rule in the position you sit in now. All I ask is that you allow her to be saved, safe and cared for."  
"You would not ask for your love to return?"  
"No, only Loki could make that choice to return to me, otherwise the love would be a farce and a gross misjudgment on my character. I only wish for her health, so do your hocus pocus and let's fix my friend."  
"Should I grant your request, I shall only have one thing in return."  
"Name it Patchy."  
Darcy said causing Loki to smirk slightly then dissipate.  
"You shall remain a prisoner for the duration of her healing time and after such a time has passed you will stand trial for your actions of terrorism and threatening the life of your king."  
Darcy's jaw dropped and she looked at him. She knew she didn't have a choice; she needed him to undo the damage done to Jane. She had to save her life.  
"Deal."

Odin smirked and Darcy wanted to knock him one good, but stood waiting to be dragged away.   
"I am a merciful king, I shall let you enjoy one more night of freedom, please join us in this joyous occasion."  
He pointed at her, casting magic that changed Darcy's causal wear into a formal gown, gold in color, and twisting her hair into an up-do worthy of the dress. If she wasn't about to burst into wild tears then she would have thought she was royalty. Darcy shook her head, she had no need to watch Loki marry another, to be honest she wasn't sure she could stomach the sight.   
"All-Father I'd rather..."  
"Nonsense! Have a seat!"  
He added a chair to the front row of viewers and blasted her backward into the chair. With Non-verbally casting silencing spells and an invisible tying spell to keep her sitting, She tried to break the bond, but it was much stronger than the ones she had before. The people next her watched as she looked around but didn't say anything.   
"Now we commence with the joining of these two souls in marriage..."

Darcy listened as Odin performed the ceremony, and tried her best to block it out, but she couldn't and she waited for the final blow to strike, and watched as Loki said he pledged be her husband, much like the standard “I do” but to Darcy it sounded much like white noise. Silent tears ran down her face and Loki looked at her once Odin declared him to be Sigyn’s husband. Darcy knew it was raining outside, but she also knew most would attribute it to Thor.  
Everyone filed out the great hall to other where the reception would take place. Odin and Frigga walked over to where Darcy was sitting, snapping her fingers Frigga removed all the spells placed on her. Darcy jumped back when Frigga tried to touch her in comfort.  
“Don’t touch me, I do not want you to try and make me feel better about this. I’ve made my choices, and you, Odin have made a deal with me. Go fix Jane now…”  
Odin for a small second felt a wave of shame and disappointment at how all of this had turned out but he shook it off and turned away to exit the room, Frigga however remained behind.  
“Please Frigga, I cannot take anymore false affections, your son has given me enough of that to last a lifetime.” Darcy said quietly, trying not to let her tears continue to run down her face.  
“You and my son are both gluttons for punishment, no wonder he loves you.”  
Darcy looked up at her in disbelief.  
“You must have not gotten the memo, but your son, he does not love me, in fact I’m highly concerned for any children that he and that frigid…Sigyn may have, because I’m quite sure he only loves himself."  
"As much you and he both want to believe that, we all know that to be untrue. Now I will do my best to sway my husband, he knows not the force his actions will have."  
"Thank You, but if swaying his actions means Jane and her child die, then I don't want it..."  
"It won't. Can I trust that you will remain strong until I can figure out a way for you to leave?"  
Darcy nodded and Frigga have her a small smile and walking toward the exit Odin had taken. She stopped before she made it to the door.  
"Oh and Darcy thank you for the rain, you've saved my workers the hassle of watering my gardens."  
Darcy's jaw dropped and she found a small smile. Of course Frigga knew she had abilities of her own. The only thing that worried Darcy was the worry of Odin figuring out a way to take those from her too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	23. Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Calm down?! Dammit, Darcy they are trying to kill you! I am not sure why I am the only one taking this seriously, or why you choose to stay here!"
> 
> "You don't have to be a martyr."
> 
> "Yes. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trigger warning for Non-Con and What I guess could be construed as domestic violence. (Personally I didn't write it to be taken that way, but I do understand if you do. Please don't take offense and know that it is never my intention to offend anyone.)

Chp 23: All We Needed was a purpose 

 

After Frigga left Darcy in the large hall, Darcy only had to wait five minutes for palace guards to drag her down to a dark, damp dungeon underneath the palace. Darcy walked past every cell, most of them empty judging by the see through glass, only a few cells actually held prisoners. Darcy tried not to let herself get to frightened. She spoke to herself when they pushed her through the glass and watched it solidify after they stepped away.  
"It's not that bad, I can do this. I can do this! I mean I've already faced a dark elf a mad man and had more people ripped away than I care to admit. I can do this! Damn it I want a pop tart and my iPod."  
Darcy rambled to herself all the wonderful food places she wanted to go to when she did get to go home. She knew she had to tell Tony that it would be awhile before she was home in the physical sense of the word. She reached out, hoping her magic could make it past the barriers. Luckily for her strong magic she found her astro-projection standing in the middle of the kitchen. She walked into the living room doorway, seeing everyone looking some form or worried.  
"I kinda hoped somebody would have a shot of tequila waiting on me when I got back."  
Everyone turned to the sound of her voice.  
"How is Jane?" Bruce was the first to ask. Darcy huffed.  
"Well she's alive and they are doing everything they can save her."  
"Odin allowed that?"  
Clint asked.  
"After a deal I made...yes he did."  
"Meaning?"  
Darcy looked down at her feet. Tony however jumped up, he reached out and tried to touch her, but it went through her.  
"Darcy why are you a projection?"  
"I made a deal that Jane and the baby get help and I well...I have to remain a prisoner of Asgard."  
The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop, and Darcy watched her friends all go through the same emotions.  
"Darcy how long are you a prisoner for?" Asked Natasha.  
"The deal was that I have to be a prisoner until she is healed, then I will have to stand trial for treason and threats against the King."  
"So you don't know when you can come home?" Clint asked more dejected then Darcy had ever seen him.  
"No, but Frigga said she was going to try and help me..."  
"This is bullshit, Darcy I am coming to get you."  
"NO! Tony I need you to stay as far from Asgard as possible. Look as of right now Jane, Thor, Frigga,and Loki are the only ones that know I have power, everyone else assumes that Loki has given me some magic.and brought me onto Asgard."  
"Have you talked to him?" Natasha asked softly  
Darcy shook her head.  
"I didn't have a chance, although his wedding was quite beautiful."  
She felt traitor tears come down her face, she could tell everyone was still looking at her watching her cry.  
"Darcy did you watch him get married?" Steve asked, worried for the state of his friends heart. Nobody should have to lose the one they love.  
"I didn't have a choice. When I popped in with Jane, I interrupted it. Odin changed me into this get up and made me watch the entire thing from the first row."  
"Darcy I can't just leave you there."  
Tony said  
"You don't have much of a choice. Odin finds out that we are Elementals then one of two things can happen. Number one is that Odin keeps us both in Asgard to use when he needs us, or so he can strip us of our power, the second thing he can do is to flat out kill us for what he perceives as a deception. Even if I suffer that fate, I refuse to let you go through that. I will figure out a way off Asgard."  
Darcy hadn't seen such a dejected look on Tony's face since the time they ran out of whiskey at the Christmas Party.  
"I'll be fine Big bro."  
Darcy turned to look at Steve.  
"Steve, I will still come and check on James the best I can."  
"Do you want me to tell him you are gone?"  
"No, I'll go talk to him myself, just be there for him."  
Steve nodded in understanding.  
"Darcy, when you know you are about to go to trial you let us know."  
Natasha said, already thinking of ways to save her life.  
"Whatever happens just know that I love you guys."  
And with that Darcy disappeared from view. Tony's eyes were a steely gray color, slightly watery as he sat down on the chair closest to him.  
"Tony, Darcy will be okay. You know she's a fighter and she won't let them not give her a fair trial. Especially after Jane gets better." Bruce said hoping to give some comfort to his friend.  
Tony knew his sister was a fighter, nobody had to tell him that, he was worried because he was not sure how long she could keep fighting...

*Two weeks later*  
"Loki we are married! How can we start a family if you refuse to touch me?"  
Sigyn was tired of her husband keeping late hours, and refusing to even look at her longer than 5 minutes.  
"Who says I want a family with you?" Loki said with nothing but acid in his tone.  
"You did when you decided to marry me."  
Loki began to laugh, and this wasn't a genuine laugh, but a malicious one. Sigyn, offended decided to keeping going. She had a good clue where all of this was coming from, his second doubts.  
"Is this all about the little prisoner whore in the dungeons? Oh please Loki, be a man she is beneath us and you know it! Stop wasting your time thinking about that servant who was only using you to elevate her station, much like her friend who only has the crowned princes love because of a child she conceived without his knowledge. They both probably open their legs for every man or woman who has a bit of power..."  
Sigyn found she could not finish her sentence. She felt a thick rope tie tighter and tighter around her neck with every passing second. Loki, moved closer, his eyes almost black in color, scaring Sigyn, forcing her to cry through her lack of breathing.  
"P..please Loki..."  
He had no sympathy for her, he simply stepped directly in front of her rapidly red colored face.  
"Darcy is not, nor has she ever been a whore. She is worth ten of your used genitals. If I ever hear you refer to her as a whore I promise I will personally pull this rope so tight it will sever your throat."  
And with that he waved his hand, Sigyn dropping into a crying heap of fabric at his feet. He sneered and left the room while Sigyn sputtered.  
She was pissed and had never been so humiliated in her life! How dare he defend her over his wife. She had not worked so hard to elevate her station to lose him to a girl who could not hold a candle to her. Sigyn decided then and there to do whatever it would take to secure herself into this family.

*Meanwhile*  
Darcy spent half of her days since being confined to the cell, visiting with James back home. While they had a minor setback once she explained her situation to him and he reverted into the Winter Solider and preceded to think he was on a rescue mission, they were okay and he was doing much better than he had been. He was even able to take supervised walks and visits to places outside of the manor (What they had taken to calling the Stark Familial home now). Darcy however was going crazy for the remainder of her days on Asgard. Frigga had stopped by maybe three times since the day they put her down here, but she couldn't be seen with her so it limited her greatly. Thor, who was mostly preoccupied with getting Jane and his child well, did visit, but only to gather info to help him lobby against his father for not only Jane's banishment, but Darcy's wrongful imprisonment.  
Darcy knew she had the power to go home and remain home, but that would not do anyone any good so she resolved herself to reading whatever books Frigga sent to her, and occasionally summoning herself contraband like pop tarts, strawberry lemonade slushies and McDonald's French fries. It dulled the boredom, but not the heartache. There was not a day that passed that Loki was not on her mind, it was like no matter how hard she tried, she could not cut off the feelings she had connected to him. The more she dwelled on being without him indefinitely, the more she was in pain, and it was to the point that it was progressing to physical heartache.  
"I have no clue what my husband saw in you."  
Darcy, who hadn't bothered to place an illusion on her activities looked up startled from her thoughts, she took one look at Sigyn and rolled her eyes.  
"Good, because it wasn't for you to see. Now if you will excuse me, I have a book to finish."  
Darcy picked up the book from her side table.  
"I have not excused you. Lest you and you horrendous mortal manners forget, I am Royalty and therefore in command of you."  
"Good for you, you know thinking you have control over what I am or what I do."  
"I should have you killed for such impertinence."  
"Yeah, but you won't, so there must be a reason you would stoop so low as to visit me."  
"Yes, well I came to warn you, he is mine. I suggest you get used to the fact that you will never be more than what you are now. A lowly prisoner, who eventually will stand trial for her crimes. I, for one will vote to see you beheaded. Good day."  
Sigyn turned, walking away from Darcy's cell.  
Darcy rolled her eyes again, dropping her head into her lap.  
"I'm starting to think I'll never get out of here."  
"You should never ever doubt, what nobody is sure about."  
Darcy's head snapped up, seeing Tony standing there. Darcy quickly waved her hand tossing up an illusion.  
"Way to quote Willy Wonka."  
She jumped up hugging him.  
"What in the hell are you doing here Tony?!"  
"Well I figured if it was possible for you to summon your IPod on a daily basis and send notes demanding which songs to be uploaded, I figured I could zip on up to Asgard and check on you in person. Tony sat down on her bed, clearly exhausted.  
"So this is your home now?"  
"Yep, home sweet home. 3 hots and a cot."  
They both laughed, then silence filled the air.  
"Are you okay Darcy?"  
"As well as can be expected. I was visited by Loki's wife, so besides her promise to have me beheaded at my trial, it's been good."  
"She did what?!"  
"Calm Down Tony. You are already exhausted, don't stress yourself out more."  
"Calm down?! Dammit, Darcy they are trying to kill you! I am not sure why I am the only one taking this seriously, or why you choose to stay here!"  
"Tony I am doing this to protect us all! Can't you see that?! If Odin even figures out you are here now, everything we have done so far will be for nothing. I have to protect us."  
"You don't have to be a martyr."  
"Yes. I do."  
"Darcy, your the only family I have left."  
"That's exactly why I have to protect you."  
Tony clasped his head and dropped backward onto the bed.  
"Well since I can't talk you out if this plan, I will have to join you. I'm taking a nap."  
Darcy moved so Tony could stretch out. She knew he wouldn't be able to travel back home while his energy was this low. She picked up her book as he drifted off, she sat on the floor, he head resting behind her on the bed. She was ten pages in when the energy of the room began to change. Darcy made the assumption that it was bending to the magic of the creator of the cell.  
Darcy knew that meant Odin was close and she only had about 2 minutes to hide Tony. She tossed the cover completely on top of him and then focused almost all of her energy on an illusion. Almost immediately after she had it in place, Odin appeared on the outside of the glass, stepping through seconds later.  
"Wow a visit from the King of Asgard. What do I owe the fortune?"  
Darcy figured she better play nice with him.  
"Lady Darcy, we have never gotten a chance to speak to one another, and I fear that may be the reason for our malice toward one another."  
Darcy sat the book down on her table sitting down on the edge of the bed, avoiding Tony and hold her illusion up.  
"What is it that you wanna know? I mean according to you I am nothing, beneath you and your family. Jane and I are Midgardians."  
"Darcy I could simply read your mind and learn what I wish to know. I'd much rather you tell me."  
"Again, what do you want to know?"  
"Loki has never been the type to be so enamored with anyone. I'll be honest, this isn't the life he would have chosen for himself, he gave you temporary power, when magic is something he has refused to teach anyone and I have it on very good authority that he has threatened his wife for any words against you."  
"So what are you asking me?"  
"I know there is no way he is carrying on a courtship with you seeing as I approve any and all visitors to this area, and he has not requested to see you, but what is it that you possess that has him so raptured with you.  
"Is he? I mean if he was as you put it raptured. Then he wouldn't have married Sigyn. I was just as surprised as you that he even allowed me to keep my training magic. Which I guess he figured it would disparate at depletion and since it has he certainly has no reason to worry about me."  
Darcy looked down at her feet, giving Odin some relief that she wasn't in contact with Loki. Darcy wanted to ring Odin's neck but she held her composure.  
"Whatever issues Loki and Sigyn are having within their marriage, are self inflected. I have no hold over their marriage."  
"Good now that is settled, I made a decision regarding your imprisonment."  
"Meaning?"  
"Lady Jane and her child are in full health and per our agreement you were to go to trial, but I have decided that as of today you are no longer a prisoner of Asgard."  
"And what's the catch?"  
"You are no longer welcome on Asgard."  
"Wait, what of Jane and her child?"  
"After speaking with Thor, there is no changing his mind, and as the Child is of royal descent. I have decreed they may stay on Asgard as Wife and Thor's heir."  
"My royal guard will lead you to the bifrost and you will be sent home. Heimdall will not respond to your calls."  
"May I at least say goodbye to Jane?"  
"This I will allow. My guard will return to collect you shortly."  
Darcy watched him walked away, and Darcy snapped her fingers sending Tony home. For the first time Darcy stepped back out the glass.

"Why do you have to go?"  
"It's the deal Jane. I've got to go, you have got to stay."  
"But why is Odin sending you away. Darcy this stupid."  
"I agree this is stupid, but it's the best option I've got. He said I can't come back, but he didn't say anything about you visiting me. I don't have much time but I need you to make sure that you don't say anything about my true heritage. If you need me I'll be there in a heartbeat."  
Jane's eyes were spilling over with tears. Darcy reached over pulling her best friend into her arms.  
"I'm so sorry Darcy."  
"You are acting like you aren't going to see me all the time. Thor is on Earth more than Tony's brain. I promise I'll be around."  
"You have to be. Thor and I decided you are our child's godmother."  
It was Darcy's turn to shed a few tears.  
"Wow. Jane you are making it hard to go."  
"I can hide you in my closet. I can order my attendants to keep it a secret."  
"Look at you Jane Foster, got attendants and everything. No, I've got to go."  
Darcy and Jane hugged for as long as they could, both of them trying to remain strong for the other, even as the Royal guard opened the doors and Thor, and Frigga came in.  
"I'm sorry Lady Darcy but I have been asked to escort you back to Midgard."  
Darcy pulled away. Biting her lip to stop it's tremble and said goodbye to Jane, latching onto Thor's offered arm.  
"Bye Best Friend"  
"Bye Best Friend"  
Darcy was able to wait until Jane was out of view before she crumbled into tears...

*Meanwhile*  
Sigyn watched from across the table as Loki took a sip of the tea given by one of his attendants. She hid a smirk and continued a conversation with a wife of a delegate, later on that night she watched her husband struggled to get into his bed, she used some of her low level magic to change her appearance to one she knew he would respond to...

Loki was in a panic he couldn't think straight, his brain was going in thousand of different directions. He tried to think of a spell that could clear his mind, but nothing came to mind. It was like his magic was blocked and his mind was no longer his own. He wondered if he could get to Thor in his condition , being that he was the only one he could trust. He was down to only his pants, He looked around his room, his eyes befalling the bed. He moved toward it, when a figure stood at the doorway to the bathroom. The figure moved closer to him, his mind identified her.  
"Darcy?"  
"Loki, my love. You look a bit...blue. Get into bed."  
"What is wrong with me?"  
"Nothing I can visibly see. The only thing wrong I can tell now is that you haven't ravished me yet."  
Loki had missed his true queen, after not seeing her for a month, seeing her move toward him as her green silk gown slid to the floor was like a balm for him, but he did not feel relief. He did not dwell on it, choosing to lift her into his arms, slamming his lips into hers. She gave what he thought was an unusual type of laugh, but he ignored it in favor of kissing on her neck and tossing her onto the bed. She turned the tables choosing to flip him over, joining them together only as soon as she waved his pants away...

*On another planet*  
"We had a deal Odin. Peace for Power, I believe one of us has not lived up to the bargain."  
"I gave you the gauntlet, that was the extent of our deal. That alone is the power."  
"And your son promised me realms at my feet. I gave him power in exchange for that, he gave me betrayal. Like father, like son."  
"By choice, not by blood."  
"Which makes your ties to him worse to endure. Neither of you are men of your word, but you have the chance to align yourself with power. At this very moment Ronan is capturing the Power Stone, and once this is in my possession nothing will stop me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think?! Give me some feedback!!!  
> -Thanks for reading! Love you guys :)


	24. In the Poky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy does her time...

Chapter 24: All we needed was a purpose

Confusion. That was all Loki could chalk his waking up to the morning. He was shocked and naked, with no clue how he got that way. He was alone in the bed and he thought that was a good sign until he heard Sigyn's god awful singing (which was something she only did when she was in a good mood) coming through his bathroom door. Casting a diagnostic spell on himself taught to him by the healers, he came up clean for any issues with his person. For all intents and purposes he was healthy. He could not remember the end of his night, and it bothered him immensely. Loki rose from the bed and preceded to get ready for his day, going about his meetings still trying to put together the puzzle in his mind. Though by the end of the day he had pieced together that he had slept with Sigyn and he was spiraling into a depression. "What could have possessed him to ever consider sleeping with her?"

Darcy had been welcomed home to mass excitement and copious amounts of alcohol. Everyone was more than happy to see Darcy back at home, and she was somewhat happy to be home, but on the other side of her emotions she already missed her best friend and she begrudgingly missed Loki. The pain she had been feeling was consistently getting worse. As soon as she set foot on the ground on earth she caught what she could best described as an heart "cramp". It was very painful, but she didn't dare crumble in front of anyone...

The second day back Darcy woke up earlier than most of the house, finding it odd that she hadn't woke up in a cell this morning. She put on a pair of jeans, her old burgundy converse and a ratty old MCR hoodie she had owned since high school. It was oversized enough for her to tuck her arms in the sleeves and be swallowed whole. She was taking a look out at the water that wasn't far from the house.   
"You know after you told me about your Asgard situation I came out here every morning to think about how to break you out of an Asgardian prison. I quickly realized a metal arm will only get you so far."  
Darcy looked up and gave James a smile as he sat down next to her.  
"Well yea, but knowing how you and Steve roll, you would have at least made it to the cell window."  
They laughed before it got serious again.  
"So it's 5am and you are outside contemplating the world. I'm guessin' you have a lot on your mind."  
"Yeah, I don't know I feel restless, I feel angry, I feel confused and well I feel sad. The worse part is I have no freaking clue how to make any of it go away."  
"I guess you know how I feel."  
James stood up reaching his flesh hand down to help her to her feet.   
"So I may not get most of how Today works but I do know that back in my day when Stevie...I mean Steve and I wanted to take our minds off of somethin' or someone we'd take ourselves out provided we had the money. Coney Island, the beach, getting all gussied up to go to a dance, making time with a dame all very good fun.  
"Well I haven't 'made time' with any girls, but the rest sounds right up my ally."  
"I guess the next question is how long will it take you to get ready?"  
"Considering it's gonna take you 15 minutes to choose a shirt and another ten to style your hair James. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time."  
"Har har very funny. Oh and call me Bucky."  
He smiled, then walked back toward the house.

Darcy tossed on a solid black t-shirt with her jeans and tossed on her glasses even though she didn't need them. She grabbed a leather jacket and left her hair down. Bucky was waiting at the table downstairs talking to Steve who was drinking a cup of coffee.  
"So I hear you are stealing Bucky for the day."  
"Yep, he's my hunk of solider candy today. I'll have all of the women jealous that I have that on my arm."  
"What would they say if you had two?"  
Darcy grinned and said.  
"Well I think they may just faint Mr. Rogers."

*Mall-Hours Later*  
"Steve I told you those trunks were indecent, you are flashing the entire store your happy stick. I am sure 15 girls are outside of the door waiting to jump on it."  
Bucky was laughing his ass off in the corner of the swimsuit store his own black and silver trunks in hand. Bucky had been the one to dare him to try on the speedo in first place. Steve had been the one to pick up the wrong size and when Darcy saw she knew it wouldn't fit correctly.   
Darcy tried to tell him it was wrong, but he wasn't listening to her. He had insisted that he try them on first. Needless to say Darcy was wiping tears from her eyes as Steve started doing strong man flexing poses. They whistled and cat called causing Steve to blush and then go back in the dressing room. He changed back into his clothes, opting for a safe pair of red and black striped trunks that still fit snugly, but wide enough to give him the breathing room he lacked in his Captain America suit. Darcy had decided on a pin up style suit, a black and white high waisted with fringe coming from the halter top. It was very flattering if she said so herself and judging by the amount of drooling stares she received after changing into it and walking among the beach with her friends she knew she had chosen correctly.  
"A dame like you will cause a priest to lose his religion."  
Bucky said eyes roving over her body, and Darcy noticed but she also noticed him looking at Steve as well. She didn't say anything to him on either front...  
*The Club*  
Steve sent out his infamous "Avengers Assemble" text and told everyone they were due for a night on the town.   
Darcy took her time getting ready, choosing to dress herself to the nines. She chose a short, black dress that was missing the top of the back, but with long sleeves, peek-a-boo cleavage keyhole, and only came mid-thigh she was sure TMZ would have a field day tomorrow. Her lips were hot red to match her heels that she was sure weren't going to last long, but she planned on popping home and grabbing shoes when that did happen. Darcy goal was to get absolutely shitfaced and worry about her broken heart in the morning. Darcy had the grace to blush when Steve's eyes bugged and Bucky low whistled as she came out her room and down the steps.

There wouldn't be any partying if it couldn't be done in true Tony Stark fashion. By the time they had made it to their club of choice, Tony had commandeered the VIP section of the club and had bottles of alcohol of everyone's choice waiting at the table. People began to freak out once they realized a major portion of the Avengers and surprisingly enough between club security and the fact that they were the Avengers then they gave them a wide enough berth to walk to the VIP. Darcy started off the night with tequila shots. She made everyone do one, even Steve. Bucky upped the ante by doing two under the reasoning that if he wanted to feel any kind of buzz then it required more alcohol. Darcy pulled everyone out onto the dance floor at various time during the night causing various amounts of jealously from the club patrons. Her dance with Tony was goofier than anything, choosing to dance to the Humpty Dance once the DJ played the song. She was able to get a little sexy with Natasha causing every man in the club to stare and drool other than Tony. She got Steve on the floor but apparently his dancing had been dismal, even in the 40s, but he wasn’t as bad as he believed he was. Darcy noticed other women all waiting for their chance to dance with the good Captain and despite his shy demeanor it was obvious that he was enjoying all the attention he was getting. Darcy left his with hands full, dancing with two dark haired women at the same time, doing their best to keep him blushing and at one point they began taking turns whispering things about what they could do to him in his ear. Bucky who had been drinking for the better part of two hours, was scowling leaning over the railing and Darcy who had been drinking to help ignore the dull ache in her chest decided it was better to dance with each other than to sitting and have their own respective pity parties to which no one was sure exactly sure of the reasons. Darcy pulled him to the middle of the crowd, not far from Steve and his line of ladies. Darcy felt Bucky move closer to her body, their friendly dance quickly not remaining that way. She decided to just enjoy it for the harmless moment it was. It made no sense in her muddled mind not to enjoy herself, next thing she knew Bucky's hardness was poking into her back, then he spun her around and they were kissing!

She lost herself to the kiss for a few moments. It was when she heard a "hey!" And an "ouch" that she saw Steve's hurt face as he pushed his way through the crowd. Darcy sobered up rather quickly, and Bucky's eyes had focused slightly, but the pain was evident behind them. They took one look at one another and realized they had fucked up big time...

"Asgard"  
Loki had been sporting a frown the better part of the night. Doing his best not to reach over and strangle Sigyn just so she would stop with that ridiculous laugh. He was just about to excuse himself from the table when Sigyn called the table to attention.  
"Tonight everyone seems in such high sprits that I feel it's best to share the news with you all. I have visited the healers and Loki darling we will be bringing life into this castle in 9 months."  
Loki's eyes darted up to hers in a look of pure horror. He quickly changed his face to one of indifference. Odin however was happy, he knew it would be only a matter of time before Loki moved on from that Midgardian Trollop and onto a more worthy pursuit.   
"Ah! I knew it would be only a matter of time before you were in the family way Sigyn and Loki I am proud of you both! Servants! More mead for the table and juice for Princess Sigyn."  
Cheers erupted around the table, but Loki was wrapping his mind around the fact he was to be a father to a child where Darcy was not the mother. He felt a sharp pain shoot across his chest at the thought of Darcy. It would now be that much harder to leave Sigyn. He could not abandon his child, he had experienced that pain of not feeling wanted by anyone but your mother, he had only just dealt with the feelings of disregard and abandonment he had felt at learning he had been adopted. Those feeling would not be something he forced upon his child. He still questioned how Sigyn had known that quickly to check for pregnancy. It had only been a few hours.  
"While I am overjoyed at the news I am becoming a father, it seems I have already over indulged for the evening. I am going to retire to my rooms should anyone require more of me."  
Loki excused himself from the room, and found himself in a deserted room in the palace, destroying everything either with his hands or with his magic which had never been that wild before...

*One week following the club incident*

As of now Natasha (and by extension Clint), Sam, Bucky and Steve were not speaking to Darcy. Each due to very awkward club situation. Darcy had no clue if Natasha was mad because of her residual feelings for Bucky or for mad for Steve, Sam was only being loyal to the person who brought him into the fold, Bucky wasn't so much mad as he was feeling unsure of how to go about the situation that (she wanted to point out he started.) was somewhat new and awkward to him. Steve was a whole other issue. Steve was not speaking to either Darcy or Bucky which made Darcy feel worse because she knew they were best friends and she also knew they wanted more as much as they both tried to hide it.  
Darcy had taken it upon herself to hide out in her room sealing it off with wards, and asking Jarvis to limit all communication to emergency. Her chest hurt and she was too tired to deal with all of everyone's ego. Nobody had stopped to consider the emotional trauma she endured in the past couple of weeks. Her heart only hurt worse at the memories of Loki saying 'I do' so calmly and clearly. She had already vowed not to go on another rampage, it was a suspiciously quiet time for villains and there wasn't much S.H.I.E.L.D or Stark Industries business to handle and she didn't even have Jane around to pass the time with, for some sciency stuff that was beyond her scope of knowledge yet she could pretend to understand for her friend.   
"Darcy, Mr. Stark has requested your appearance in the nursery."  
"Why?"  
"He says to tell you that you will see when you get there."  
Darcy magicked on a pair of jeans and a beige long sleeved shirt. She left her hair down and pulled on a black beanie.  
When she arrived at the room Tony was standing at the entrance to the secret room.  
"So wanna tell me what dragged me away from a scintillating life of housewives and upcoming PBS special on bees for this meeting?"  
"Darcy in case you haven't noticed you have been in your room for weeks, and nobody can even knock on the door without getting shocked. I mean we have even done a potentials meeting without you because you have yourself cut off from us..."  
"Cut off from you! Really Tony, I have tried communicating to everyone and everyone minus you, Pepper and Bruce refuse to answer me. I am doing my best to keep myself in check and not cause a scene but I feel like maybe I just need to leave."  
Tony pondered the words and then replied.   
"Ok so take a vacation, you've earned it. Come back in a few weeks recharged..."  
"No Tony you don't get it. I need to leave the team..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!


	25. Work in Progess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Ant-Man!!!

Chapter 25: All We Needed Was A Purpose

"Darcy no."  
"Darcy yes."  
"Darcy I am not letting you quit just because the Star-Spangled asshole and Heavy Metal can't get their love life in check."  
Tony was angry, that much Darcy could feel it through the bond.  
"Tony honestly I think it's for the best. I mean think about it, the tension is thick as hell whenever I come downstairs for a sandwich. They can't fix their shit because I'm a constant reminder."  
"No they can fix their shit because they are still holding onto religious notations about sin and period homophobia from the 40s. That one kiss in a night club is not the source of their issues. Those started before mom even came to this planet. "  
She knew Tony had a point, but she also knew her being around was not helping.  
"I promise you I get that Tony, but right now I think it's for the best, plus Nat needs to chill out, I have been having my head spun around too many times to count and quite frankly I am of no help right now to any mission 'cause my brain is going in a million different directions. I need to find me again and I promise you I will never find it in the safety of this house."  
Tony knew she was right but he still didn't want to go. She had only just gotten home. He was starting to feel like a nervous parent.  
They looked at each other for a moment.   
"Jarvis please change the name in my leave document to reflect Darcy's and send it to Fury, and all active members of the Avengers initiative on her word."  
He pulled her into a hug, and then asked.  
"When do you leave Kiddo?"

*Asgard*  
Sigyn was ecstatic! Her plan had worked and now her marriage was sealed and she was expecting. Frigga was already wanting to sit down and discuss the nursery plans with her! How exciting! She was only one step into the room when a voice called out.  
"So I am to be a father..."  
"Yes, well I guess the fates have decided our family must expand. Aren't you excited!"  
Loki waved his hand, green spheres flew overhead and flew into the lights giving it a erie glow.  
"I am intrigued by the prospect of becoming a father, but I must inquire. How did you know to go to the healers so fast? This creation was only conceived last night."  
He walked over to her, his stride confident, his hands behind his back. Nervously Sigyn said,  
"I just felt it in my heart. Last night was special! We consummated our marriage and created a child all in one night. I think it proves you were meant for me."  
"Hmmm. You think so??"  
He smirked lightly before touching her stomach.  
"When is the last time you've used your magic Sigyn, Love?"  
Sigyn shifted on her feet.  
"What do you mean? You know as well as I that magic is beyond my scope."  
"Really, because I feel it."  
"It's probably that of your child. I hope for it's sake, she is a girl."  
"Meaning?"  
"If this child has magic, then she will be a girl child. Our son will be a warrior, worthy of claiming a throne."  
Loki stepped back, his famous temper flaring, yet he had bigger plans for Sigyn. He let out a breath.  
"While that may be a discussion for a different time, our child's magic is not what I was referring to. Since you do not realize with whom you are speaking too, I shall ask you again, YOUR magic Sigyn."  
Sigyn quickly caught an attitude, she was thinking she would have to talk her way out of this line of questioning.  
"And again I will tell you. I have no magic."  
"Sigyn dearie, who am I?"  
"You are my husband, whom I am starting to think has lost his mind."  
"Ahhh, think again."  
"You are Prince Loki of Asgard."  
"So close Sigyn. How about I give you a hint?"  
He stepped back and flourished his arms."  
"Say my full title."  
"You are Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, God of mischief."  
"As I am sure you know, I am also the god of Lies, which means I can detect what?"  
He said appearing next to her ear, his voice now a menacing hiss.  
"Lies."  
Sigyn shook her head, now suddenly nervous for her future.  
"Now when was the last time you used YOUR magic?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Your magic is weak."  
"You've misunderstood dear husband I only checked myself for pregnancy."  
"Lies you tell dear wife. You know I am not sure if anyone mentioned to you that I dabble a bit in healing magicks and only with the use of a fertility potion would you be able to tell your pregnancy that instantly. Which begs me to ask this next question, but I think you will want to take a seat."  
"I'll stand."  
"No I'll think you'll sit."  
A chair flew behind her, knocking her knees out from under her. She was in the chair and found she couldn't move.  
"Since you seem a bit skittish I want to finish the conversation."  
"Loki! This is barbaric!! Let me go this instant!"  
He laughed...  
"No...I think we should finish up dear..."

*Earth*  
A few hours later...  
Darcy packed one bag and shrunk it to fit in her purse. Darcy popped into the lab where Bruce and Tony were working on what they were dubbing the 'future of security'.   
"Hey Darcy, long time no see."  
"Hey Bruce, Tony."  
"I take it, you've decided to bite the bullet and come out of your room."  
"I have. In fact I've decided on things much bigger than that."  
At that moment both Tony and Bruce's phones buzzed different tones at the sound of emails being received. Both men pulled out their phones, Tony only barely glanced before going back to work, meanwhile Bruce was in shock.  
"Darcy you can't be serious! Tony did you read that?"  
"I wrote it, I didn't have to read it."  
Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in a signal of frustration.  
"Bruce, I promise it's not forever, and it's not you. But this is for the best."  
Bruce quickly realized he could not make her say, and that knowing she knew herself better than he knew her. She was intelligent enough to know her mind, and quite honestly she needed to go.  
"I can't pretend I am happy about this, but I get it. Just come back when your done hiding."  
Darcy knew the end was a insult, but she also knew he was speaking to himself. She didn't feel like she was running, she was only doing what was best for her for once.  
"Tony will you at least walk me to the door."  
Tony stopped writing his code and threw his arm around her shoulders.  
"So if I let you go, Pep and I require some type of contact at minimum of once every two weeks. Plus an active emergency status, meaning if I need you, you come back. Stark share holders meetings, and the such included in that as well."  
"If it will get you off my ass, then okay."  
Bruce put his glasses on and followed them up the stairs to the main part of the house, actually Darcy was surprised to find the rest of the team waiting their for her.   
Steve was clear across the room from Bucky, who was sitting next to Clint on the couch and Sam was leaning in a window pane. Natasha was leaning on the couch.   
"Are you done being melodramatic?"  
Natasha said without any emotion. Darcy hated when she sounded like that.   
"I am not being any type of dramatic. This is the right thing to do and your comment just further proves that."  
"Darcy you cannot just pull this shit because we are having a disagreement."  
"A disagreement implies that I am going back and forth with you about something."  
"You can't just leaving because you feel bad about you and Bucky."  
Darcy rolled her eyes at Steve. If anyone was being melodramatic it was him.  
"There is no Bucky and I. It was a heat of the moment... You know what I am not going to even bother to explain this to any of you. Because you all know better. Bucky, this is bullshit that you of all people refuse to speak to me seeing as you started this shit. I'm temped to lock you and Steve in a force field bubble and make you work you stuff out, but that is something you have to do on your own. All I know is my being here is not helping anyone, including me."  
Bucky and Steve looked at their feet, and Natasha who knew deep down Darcy was right, only could shake her head and cross her arm. Natasha was mad mostly because she thought Darcy had set Steve and Bucky back a few months, but she wouldn't admit out loud it was some residual jealously of seeing any other woman kiss Bucky. For so long she was the last one he has kissed with meaning and Nat could tell when they kissed that Bucky had a thing for Darcy, not as strong as his thing for Steve but still pretty strong.   
"So you'll just Quit."  
Asked Clint.  
"I'm not leaving for good. It's just for me to get my head together. I'll be back."  
"When?" Asked Bucky.  
"When I get better. Before you ask, no I do not have an ETA on that. Just know I am only a phone call away."  
"Tony you are just going to let her go?" Steve asked  
"Well she has accumulated a lot of PTO (*Paid time off) at Stark industries and I have to let her take it... But seriously. I have tried to talk her out of it, but I can't. The only thing I can do is support her decision. That's what family does..."

 

Darcy waved one last time to her team who had gathered on the lawn. She smiled and shimmered away not seeing Natasha turn and for the first time anyone had genuinely shed tears as she ran to her room. Steve looked and Bucky and said   
"We need to talk..."  
"I agree."

Darcy promptly landed in front if a car dealership.  
"I'm gonna need some new wheels..."  
Darcy found herself rolling in a modest car, but way up to her standard. Next she made the choice to drive until she got tired, then sleep and drive some more. It was an hotel in Richmond, VA that found her searching for stability and looking for a job.  
"Administrative Assistant II needed. Job duties will include Answering of multiline phones, handing correspondence to other departments, reporting and etc..."  
"Maybe I can handle a job like this. I was Jane's for years this will just be on a bigger scale."  
*3 Days after Darcy left the manor*

Darcy had bought a nice pinstriped pantsuit from the local department store, and added her Darcy flair with a flower pinned in the bun she had slid her hair into. Her heels were not death defying but would make an impression. She slapped on a smile despite her chest being in intermittent pain. She had added blonde highlights and changed her nose not permanently, but with a spell so she looked more Kristen Stewart in Zathura less like Darcy Lewis-Stark. She entered the building with a large lobby, wide marble floors and a pretty golden desk in the lobby.  
"Hello. I have a interview today with a Miss Van Dyne and I was hoping you could..."  
"Sign in here, initial here, and here is a visitors badge. Wear it at all times when you are within the building and and go to floor 37."  
The short security guard was abrasive in nature and Darcy only just held back a frown as she went over to elevators to follow the man directions.  
The elevators were not as swift as those at Stark Industries but still pretty fast. The doors opened to a sleek looking floor. Darcy took a look around but found no one to give her direction. So she used her intuition and turned to her right. It was the end of the hall she found a reception area. A aging woman in her 60s sat behind the desk.  
"Hello, my name is Isabella Lewis and I am here for a interview with Ms. Van Dyne."  
The woman smiled and spoke, her Scottish accent evident.  
"Ok Dear. Take a seat and I will let her know you've arrived."  
Darcy walked over a set of modern chairs and sat down in one. She was flicking back and forth in her mind about random equations she picked up from her time with Jane. She wondered briefly what Erik was up to now that he had been given something to get his head back right after the whole Loki mind control situation. Her chest seized up again with fleeting thought of Loki. She hissed under her breath.   
"Are you okay Ms. Lewis?"  
Darcy looked up and saw a lean woman with a dark bob and a somewhat stern expression on her face.  
"I am fine. Nothing I can't handle. It a pleasure to meet you Ms. Van Dyne. My name is Isabella Lewis."  
"Yes, well I'm sure it is a pleasure. Now will you please follow me."  
Darcy could tell this woman pulled no punches. She liked her..."

 

*3 months Later*  
Darcy would not call this corporate espionage at any point, but she was considering sending Tony a visual of the meeting she was about to attend. She had landed the job a one Ms. Hope Van Dyne, CFO of Pym Technology. Tony was a bit peeved stating she could give up company secrets, but once she told him she would have to actually KNOW what Stark Industries was working on he calmed down. She was down in R&D following her boss around and taking notes as needed. Darcy liked the work so far, you know she missed her team but she liked the routine of her work. The meeting was two minutes from gearing up when the room fell silent. Darcy watched Darren Cross, make his way over to a older man, his face weathered with age, but Darcy could look at him and tell he was still sharp as a tack. Ms. Van Dyne gave a noticeable look of confusion then Darcy noticed a bit of resentment.  
"Stay here Miss Lewis."  
The tone was short and clipped, and Darcy hadn't heard much of it since Darcy had memorized her coffee order and made sure it was ready and her desk every morning usually with spunky note or fact Darcy had picked up from her time alive.   
Darcy knew they made her happy, even if she never admitted it. 

Darcy watched as she shared brief words with the weathered man, who looked sad to watch her walk away. Darcy tried not to use her powers often but she was intrigued. She scanned his mind.  
"She gets more and more like her mother everyday."  
Darcy didn't have time for more as her concentration was broken by Darren Cross stepping to the middle of the room...

*Asgard*  
"So my dear wife, would you like to tell me the truth or should I pull the truth from the pound of flesh I take from your body."  
Sigyn was sweating, her body nervous that this was the end.  
"I don't know what you are asking of me."  
"What did you do?"  
"Meaning?"  
"Do not play coy with me. It does not suit you. You know I could go into your mind and pull the memory from your mind. Taking my time to extract every detail, slowly and painfully."  
Loki was seconds away from doing just that, when he felt pain seize up in his chest and the door to his chambers flew open. Guards grasping him by the arms while he was distracted by his pain. Odin stood at the doorway.  
"I herby decree you to be imprisoned from crimes against your wife. We do not tolerate abuse to one's spouse on Asgard. Is this how you treat the mother of your child. Until you see the error of your ways you shall remain in the dungeons."  
Angry, Loki felt Odin's magic as his was bound and he found himself in his old cell, the smell of Darcy still in his sheets...

 

*Days later*  
Darcy paced back and forth at her apartment, a two bedroom modestly furnished. She actually like living somewhere smaller than the tower or the manor. She was pacing due to the fact that she could feel the change at Pym tech. Things didn't feel the same and she was sure Cross's discovery of the Pym Particles was a part of the reason it changed. She knew her boss was hiding something major from her and while it was the pot calling the kettle black she felt she deserved to know if she was being put in a dangerous situation. She hadn't even told Tony about what was going on, but she was going to get to the bottom of it herself...

Darcy drove to Miss Van Dyne's house, but she was not there. She tried calling with no answer. Darcy was over the secrets and quiet conversations she was expected to ignore seeing so she actively used her powers. She teleported right outside of a house. She looked through the window, surprised to see the man she had long since identified as Hank Pym in a conversation with Darren Cross in the living room.   
It was after Darren left that she tried to leave but found herself face to face with three men. All of them pointing a weapon at her, though none of them looked too bright.  
"Wanna tell us what you doing out here?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Work for cross?"  
Darcy waved her hands.  
"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on there! I don't work for Cross. Okay...technically I do, but I work directly under Miss Van Dyne. I'm her assistant. My name is Isabella, I thought she was here."  
"Oh yeah she's inside. Come in let's go find out if your telling the truth."  
They followed her inside the house, and although she could have taken the guns away easily she wasn't about to blow her cover yet."  
"Aye! Yo' miss boss lady. Found this chicka outside claims she works for you."  
Darcy saw her turn around to face her, with a shocked expression on her face.   
"Bella, what are you doing here?"  
Darcy saw Mr. Pym's face drop in surprise, as a man whom she had never seen before looked on in confusion.  
"Maria." Said Hanky  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You have her eyes. I'm Hank Pym."  
Darcy knew her cover was blown, but she wasn't sure she was out of danger yet. She shook his hand."  
"Father, who may I ask is Maria? This is my secretary."  
"Maria was my mother."  
"So I guessed. You look much different from the press conference Miss...Lewis."  
"Well things have got to change when you want to blend in. Please call me Darcy. Now will someone will tell me what is going in here? Miss Van Dyne, this is your father?"  
Hope turned around, catching Darcy by surprise when she grabbed her by the throat.  
"You've been betraying me this entire time?!"  
Darcy knew she was using a vast amount of her strength, but Darcy only felt a tickle at her throat. She grasped her wrist, and pulled it off of her neck.  
"I have not been betraying you. I just wasn't completely up front about my identity."  
"So who are you?"  
"She is Miss Darcy Stark."  
The room collectively gasped at Hank Pym's words.  
"Hello pleasure to meet you. And yes he is right, but around these parts I go by Isabella Lewis."  
"Hey did Stark send you because of earlier? I mean I didn't mean to cause a mess, and most of that was the winged dude that was guarding the place..."  
Darcy looked at him confusion.  
"What? I haven't talked to my brother all day. What did you do? What in the hell is going on?"  
Darcy felt Hope's energy shift and she was ducking as Hope swung on her. She tried again, and Darcy stepped backward, to avoid the strike, grabbed her forearm. Darcy used her strength against her swinging her forward and away.  
"Hope!" Her father yelled.  
Darcy didn't want to hurt her, so she froze her in place.  
"Woah."  
"Woah"  
"Holy Shit!"  
Darcy looked at them her eyes Gray.   
"What are you?" The man in the leather suit asked.  
"If I tell you will Hope stop swinging on me?"  
She begrudgingly nodded her agreement at Darcy. Darcy waved her hand, releasing her hold on her.  
"Look what is most important is that yes, I am Tony Stark's younger sister, But you should know he didn't send me, and he doesn't know about the Pym particles."  
"Why should we believe you?" Hope asked.  
"She's telling the truth Hope. You think Stark would have let us get anywhere near his facility if he knew? By the way I'm Scott Lang. Nice to meet you."  
Darcy smiled at him.  
"Pleasure. Now what are you up to? I can sense the danger, what's going on?"  
"Darren Cross wants to release the Ant-Man suit to the world. That type of power is dangerous in the wrong hands. We are training Scott to get into the Building and shut down production...with the original suit."  
Darcy looked back at Scott as he transformed down into the size of an ant surrounded by a few actual ants.  
"Amazing. Mr. Pym I take it you are the creator of said suit?"  
"I am. I trust you realize that I left Shield to protect it."  
"I do. I am on a leave of absents myself. Fury has proven that what's good isn't always what's best for everyone. I won't be the one to take your tech, but he will wants some explanation as to why he was broken into."  
"We went into retrieve something. I got caught by the sensors, ended up fighting some dude with a flight pack. I pulled off a wing so he's grounded and I got away."  
"Damn, Sam is gonna be mad. That's the second pair of wings Tony has had to build."  
"Sam?"  
"The Falcon. He is man you fought, he's a good guy. Send him some Jack Daniels and he'll forgive you."  
"While he got away today, there are no guarantees." Hank said sitting at the island counter-top.  
"Well if stealth training is what you need. I've trained with just about the best there is. We can't let Cross sell that formula..."

*Pym Industries*  
"I'll keep an eye on Darren.. Scott you get in and you get out."  
Scott and Darcy had been training since that night they had caught her sneaking around the property. He was swift now, and his fighting skills had greatly improved from her and Hope's efforts. Hope had forgiven Darcy's deceiving ways, and after Darcy gave her some tips passed in from the Black Widow herself, they were cool. They had finally come to the night where they would save the world from certain destruction and yet Darcy couldn't help but feel like this was about to go wrong...


End file.
